Les épopées de Rei - Tome 1 : Le Clone
by Reivilo
Summary: Rei, 16 ans, va se retrouver malgré lui presque amnésique dans le monde des Pokémons ... sauf que ce dernier n'est peuplé d'aucun être humain et uniquement de Pokémon sachant parler et communiquer comme nous autres. Le jeune homme retrouvera deux de ses amis et devra échappé à un groupe scientifique qui à l'intention de leur faire subir des tests ... et les tuer, accessoirement ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Réveil

_**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**_

C'était dans une lumière aveuglante qu'une paupière, hésitante, s'ouvrit lentement avec difficulté.

Un mal de tête insoutenable se fit alors ressentir chez ce jeune individu qui, d'ailleurs, ne pouvait pas se lever.

Sa tête lui jouait des tours, il voyait trouble et regardait dans toutes les directions. Le blanc était la couleur principale qui composait cette pièce, une blancheur éclatante, presque aveuglante.

Il tenta de s'asseoir, la tâche fut difficile mais, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il y parvint.

Le jeune homme ne reconnut pas l'endroit, il inspecta la pièce de ses yeux entrouverts et fatigués. Il était perdu.

« Où suis-je ? » pensa-t-il.

Il était assis sur un très grand brancard également de couleur blanche qui pouvait bien faire trois fois sa taille.

Effrayé, celui-ci tenta de se lever de la structure, mais il était encore trop faible pour marcher, ses muscles était comme figés.

Soudainement, le silence oppressant de cette salle fut troublé par une voix calme et lente qui sortait d'un haut-parleur.

\- Bonjour, et bienvenue au Centre d'Enrichissement des Êtres Inconnus, le CEEI, nous allons vous faire passer une série de tests pour voir les capacités de votre espèce. Si vous comprenez notre langage, répondez-nous par oui ou par non. Nous vous écoutons ...

L'adolescent réussit à se lever du brancard, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et constata à sa grande frayeur que la pièce était dépourvue de porte. C'est dans le stress et la fatigue qu'il tenta alors de répondre et prononça d'une voix faiblarde la phrase suivante :

\- Mais … qui êtes-vous ?

\- Visiblement vous comprenez ce qu'on vous dit, répondit la voix d'un air satisfait. Bien, la communication sera plus simple, nous allons donc vous faire passer une série de tests afin de comprendre votre fonctionnement métabolique et vos compétences intellectuelles. Veuillez à présent franchir la porte devant vous. Pour l'instant votre QI se résume à : stupide.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi ! cria l'adolescent de sa voix faible, de plus en plus d'angoissé.

Personne ne répondit. Une immense porte incrustée dans un des murs s'ouvrit devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier, impressionné et horrifié, prit ses cheveux blonds comme s'il souhaitait se les arracher tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver et prit prudemment l'énorme porte qui s'était dévoilée.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement dans une autre salle tout aussi blanche, le jeune homme remarqua sur son bras la trace d'une prise de sang, « Sûrement pour des tests ... » pensa-t-il toujours plus angoissé. « Mais ... pourquoi faire ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les personnes qui m'observent voient bien que je suis un humain ! Comme tout le monde ! À moins que … ces personnes qui m'observent, ne soient pas … humaines ! » L'adolescent pensa à cette hypothèse qui lui donnait des sueurs froides et décida de continuer, la seconde salle était identique à la première, à l'exception du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de brancard. Ce dernier avait été remplacé par une petite table à quatre pieds faits de bois bien verni.

Le jeune homme, méfiant mais intrigué à la fois, se rapprocha de la table et vit une petite feuille de papier accompagnée d'un stylo plutôt imposant, en tentant de le saisir, la voix que l'adolescent avait entendu précédemment retentit à nouveau :

\- Pour ce premier test vous devrez répondre aux questions présentes dans ce questionnaire.

\- Mais … pourquoi est-ce que l'on me fait passer tous ces tests ? répondit le jeune homme troublé.

La voix ne répondit pas à la question de l'adolescent, ce dernier, stressé, jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil aux questions présente sur le papier : « Êtes-vous venu en paix ? ». Très surpris par cette question, le jeune homme répondit : « Oui » en dessous de la question qu'il jugeait plus qu'intrigante, tout en tremblant avant de passer à la question suivante qui était : « Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? ». Il était fortement étonné par cette question, plus ou moins stupide de la part de scientifiques.

Finalement, le jeune homme répondit « Rouge » et passa immédiatement à la question suivante afin d'en finir le plus vite possible.

Après avoir correctement répondu aux questions plus ou moins intéressantes de ce questionnaire douteux, l'adolescent passa une autre porte qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir, pour aborder le test suivant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La créature

_**Chapitre 2 : La créature**_

Les tests que l'adolescent avait passé jusqu'à présent étaient comme ceux que l'on fait passer aux rats dans les laboratoires, des tests tous plus « débiles » les uns que les autres sauf deux, trois, très difficiles voire infaisables pour le jeune homme qui était fatigué de faire tous ces tests inutiles à ses yeux.

Mais finalement, après avoir subi une bonne dizaine de tests, le jeune homme arriva enfin dans une salle vide, comme celle où il se trouvait lors de son réveil.

\- Bien, fit la voix toujours aussi lente et calme, vous avez passé les tests avec succès, sauf les trois derniers et le test numéro 6. votre QI s'élève maintenant à : « abruti fini ».

\- C'est une blague ! cria l'adolescent, lassé de jouer au cobaye.

\- Bien sûr que non, votre espèce est certes douée d'intelligence mais elle est incapable de résoudre des problèmes complexes et …

\- Comment ? coupa le jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

\- Ne vous excitez pas …

\- Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire ! se mit à hurler l'adolescent complètement à bout.

\- Calmez-vous !

\- Je ne me calmerai que lorsque vous me direz qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ! Ça n'est pas si compliqué !

\- Si vous étiez un minimum intelligent, vous essayerez de vous calmer et …

\- C'est à moi de juger de mon intellect ! Je ne laisserai personne me juger de la sorte ! conclut l'adolescent en sueur.

\- Bon, soupira la voix, vous vous montrez très peu coopératif ! Nous allons donc vous mettre sous dose de Penthotal pour qu'à votre réveil vous soyez plus apte à poursuivre les tests et à montrer tout le potentiel de votre espèce. Après cela, nous allons vous cryogéniser afin de conserver votre corps et votre vie pour très longtemps.

La voix prononça cette phrase si calmement que l'ambiance en devenait insupportable !

Sur ce, le petit homme répliqua aussitôt :

\- Mais, je n'ai pas choisi ça moi ...

\- Mais monsieur, vous n'êtes pas chez vous, non ? Donc ne nous dites pas ce que nous avons à faire, conclut brutalement la voix qui était devenue soudainement très autoritaire.

Soudain, deux bras robotiques avec beaucoup de doigts sortirent violemment des murs de la pièce. L'un attrapa avec brutalité l'adolescent affolé et l'autre tenait une grosse seringue qui contenait ce qui pourrait être du Penthotal mais en plus foncé, ce qui correspondait à une forte dose. Le petit homme, surprit, paniqua et tenta de se libérer de ses liens.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, reprit la voix, ça ne sera douloureux qu'au début, après vous serez plongé dans un profond sommeil.

La voix avait dit cette phrase d'un air si calme, à en glacer le sang !

Mais l'adolescent, accablé par les événements, hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire !

Soudain, la main qui tenait le jeune homme explosa et une lueur blanche commença à entourer celui-ci. Dans un élan de colère, l'adolescent leva son bras et la lueur blanche s'abattit sur l'autre main robotique et la détruisit avec violence.

\- ce … ce … ce n'est pas possible ! bégaya la voix, mais … mais qui … qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!

\- Laissez-moi lui parler, fit une autre voix sur un ton calme et sage qui se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.

L'adolescent, bouleversé, reprit ses esprits et l'étrange lumière qui l'entourait précédemment disparut d'un seul coup. Après avoir repris son souffle, il cria :

\- Que … qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!

Une porte incrustée dans un mur en face de lui s'ouvrit alors subitement avec fracas et une créature s'avança vers lui. Cette créature, il la reconnut. La chose continua de s'approcher vers lui tout en le dévisageant. Le jeune homme avait des sueurs froides et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son opposant, posa alors ses quatre membres au sol face à lui. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux, ouvrit la bouche et prononça un nom vers cette entité :

\- Arceus.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit calmement l'autre.

\- C'est une blague ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Je dois me réveiller ! cria le jeune homme, bouche bée devant cette bête immense.

\- Et pourtant non, fit la créature, je suis bien réel, désolé pour tout ce qui t'arrive, les scientifiques d'ici sont … très curieux, voire trop curieux.

Le jeune homme, toujours en sueur et en ayant cependant repris son calme, établit un examen rapide de ce qui lui faisait face et rendit son verdict :

\- Tu es bien réel … c'est pas possible, je dois être en plein délire, ça ne peut pas être réel ! Je dois me réveiller ! cria-t-il à nouveau, figé comme une statue de marbre.

\- Et pourtant si, c'est peut être difficile à croire pour toi, mais tout ce que tu vis à présent est bien réel, nous avons apparemment été créés par votre espèce et votre « dieu local » a sûrement voulu prendre le rêve et l'imagination d'un homme afin de créer une dimension à part avec les mêmes situations et à peu près les mêmes environnements. Ceci en y implantant le rêve de cette individu, nous sommes des « Pokémons » et je suis bien le dieu local de ce monde : Arceus.

\- C'est … tordu, j'ai du mal à y croire ...

\- Et nous donc, reprit l'entité d'une voix plus joyeuse mais toujours aussi calme, tu ne peux même pas savoir notre surprise de rencontrer la race de notre créateur, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de venir te voir prends ça comme un privilège.

\- Ah … mais on ne va pas vraiment m'enfermer et me congeler, n'est-ce pas ? douta l'adolescent d'une voix faible et hésitante.

\- Non, pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai parlé aux scientifiques du CEEI, ils te laisseront partir, sauf si tu veux rester bien sûr … reprit la créature d'une voix calme.

\- Euh … non merci … reprit-il d'un ton trahissant son doute.

\- Mais dis-moi, remarqua Arceus, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je … je m'appelle Rei.

\- Tu te souviens comment tu es arrivé ici ? demanda calmement Arceus.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, … ou plutôt je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, soupira Rei.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, fit Arceus d'un ton calme, tu es arrivé ici, par le biais d'une machine de ta création.

\- J'ai créé une machine ?! Moi ?! répondit le jeune homme surprit.

\- Oui, cette machine semblait servir à te divertir, la machine a explosé et te voilà ! sinon le reste, je n'en sais pas plus, désolé, reprit la créature.

\- J'ai fait ça ?! demanda le jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus peur.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la mémoire te reviendra à un moment où à un autre, le rassura Arceus.

\- Je … je l'espère, soupira Rei.

\- Bien … amenez la piqûre avec le gène Métamorph, ordonna l'entité.

\- Comment ça ?! C'est quoi le gène Métamorph ? reprit l'adolescent d'une voix affolée.

\- Nous n'avons pas de possibilité de renvoi vers votre dimension malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez puissant, soupira Arceus.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas dieu ici ? demanda l'adolescent avec un brin de curiosité.

\- Non, la copie plutôt … je ne peux pas être partout.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette « piqûre » ? demanda Rei avec un sentiment de peur profonde.

\- Cette « piqûre » va vous permettre de vivre parmi nous ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ! répondit Arceus d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse.

\- Co … comment ?! s'exclama l'adolescent, en reculant d'un pas.

\- Les scientifiques du CEEI prélèvent des gènes dans le but de faire progresser la science et récemment ils sont parvenus à prendre le gène de métamorphose d'un Métamorph et d'un code génétique standard d'un autre Pokémon et voilà ! Une fois injecté et après 2 jours, vous pourrez vous métamorphoser en Dracaufeu, expliqua la créature d'une voix calme.

\- En … en Dracaufeu ? demanda Rei, stressé, pourquoi uniquement en Dracaufeu ?

\- C'est le seul code génétique basique que les scientifiques d'ici ont pour le moment. Enfin, nous en avions d'autres auparavant mais ils ont déjà été utilisés, soupira Arceus.

\- Euh … est-ce que j'ai le choix ? proposa l'adolescent toujours aussi stressé.

\- Non, répondit Arceus d'un ton sec.

\- Je pourrais toujours me transformer en humain ? demanda l'adolescent angoissé par la réponse de la créature.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras reprendre ton immonde … euh pardon, ta splendide forme humaine ensuite, expliqua Arceus toujours aussi calme.

\- Très bien … s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, soupira l'adolescent en se grattant la tête.

Des Infirmiers en blouses blanches arrivèrent dans la pièce et se prosternèrent devant Arceus. Le jeune homme les reconnut de suite : ce sont des Leveinards, ils représentent bien les infirmiers, même dans ce monde, mais notre héros garda l'hypothèse du délire absolu de côté au cas où.

Après la piqûre réalisée, la voix que Rei avait entendue la première fois retentit à nouveau d'un haut-parleur :

\- Ô Arceus, notre dieu, trouvez-vous une explication au pouvoir qu'a libéré le patient, nous aimerions le garder encore pour une série de tests et …

\- Non ... je vous ai déjà dit, fit l'intéressé, d'un air soudainement plus énervé.

\- Excusez-moi mais … en réalité votre travail en tant que dieu consiste à tenter de rétablir l'équilibre dans ce monde, c'est ça ?, souffla Rei à Arceus tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Oui en quelque sorte, répondit ce dernier en soupirant. Bon ! Je vais te transporter jusqu'à ton nouveau domicile. Ils ont gentiment accepté ma demande surtout qu'il y a deux autres cas comme toi là-bas, c'est une famille de Dracaufeux justement, pour l'intégration, rien de tel, expliqua Arceus en reprenant sa voix plus gai.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « deux autres cas comme moi » ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

\- Tu verras bien ! Allez, bon vent !

Rei eut un flash blanc et changea d'environnement, il se retrouva alors devant une maison aux couleurs très vives allant plus vers le rouge foncé. Il regarda autour de lui en tremblant. Plus personne ! L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un quartier résidentiel, les maisons des locaux étaient symétriques par rapport à la route qui traversait ce quartier. Toujours sous le choc le jeune homme avança vers la maison, et là, quelque chose lui prit soudainement l'épaule :

\- Tu es Rei n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix calme et grave derrière notre héros.

Notre petit homme surpris, sursauta, se retourna en sueur et vit un grand Dracaufeu rouge foncé, il répondit prudemment tout en faisant des yeux globuleux :

\- Oui c'est moi … je … je suppose que c'est vous le propriétaire de la maison ?

\- C'est exact, répondit l'interrogé, mon nom est Gahar.

\- Euh … Enchanté, fit poliment l'adolescent.

\- C'est un honneur de rencontrer l'espèce de notre créateur ! répliqua Gahar d'un air de gaieté.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai rien fait pour être ici … On m'a dit que c'était plus un accident et puis ... soupira le jeune homme en baissant la tête devant l'immensité de Gahar.

\- J'ai deux cas comme toi à la maison tu le sais ? demanda Gahar.

\- Oui, on me l'a raconté.

\- Ils sont ici d'ailleurs dans la maison, je t'invite à entrer vite avant que des passants ne te voient.

\- Très bien ...

\- Au fait, on t'a bien injecté le gène de Métamorph ? demanda Gahar d'un air intéressé.

\- Oui, on me l'a injecté, confirma Rei.

\- Bien, ça facilitera les choses ! conclut le Dracaufeu d'une voix grave et sage.

C'est alors que Gahar et l'adolescent bouleversé pénétrèrent tous deux dans cette maison rougeâtre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 3 : les retrouvailles**_

L'intérieur de la maison était resplendissant ! Les couleurs des murs explosaient littéralement aux yeux de notre héros. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'avança prudemment, passa le palier ainsi que la porte d'entrée tandis que Gahar lança après avoir franchi celle-ci d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Adréa, Mona je suis rentré !

\- Et bien, fit une voix qui s'approchait, je vois que tu ramènes le nouveau.

Rei aperçut une Dracaufeu rouge mais plus clair que Gahar, c'était Mona, apparemment la « fiancée » de celui-ci. Cette dernière lança d'un air intéressé :

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée au CEEI ?

\- Bah … j'ai ramené un humain à la maison … fit le mari en haussant les épaule.

\- Ah ! Enchantée, Monsieur ! fit-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

\- Bonjour … bredouilla Rei, très intimidé.

\- Tu pourrais dire à Adréa et aux deux hurluberlus de venir saluer le nouveau ? demanda Gahar en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

\- Bien sûr, fit Mona d'un ton calme.

Elle se mit soudainement à hurler dans les escaliers :

\- Adréa ! Papa est rentré ! Et ramène les deux autres s'il te plaît !

\- D'accord m'man, beugla une voix en haut des escaliers.

Adréa, une Dracaufeu assez belle, avec sa couleur rouge orangé, descendit les escaliers en compagnie d'un Braségali et d'un Flobio.

Notre petit homme fit des yeux énormes en voyant cette assemblée. Il était presque sur le point de se frapper la tête contre un des murs du séjour.

\- Euh … bonjour, bredouillait-il d'une voix très faible.

\- Je vous présente Rei ! fit Gahar. Il emménagera ici pour ne pas finir dans un laboratoire de recherche toute sa vie. J'espère que tu es d'accord Mona.

\- Bien sûr, c'est une joie d'accueillir une nouvelle fois l'espèce de notre créateur ! fit-elle émue.

\- Encore ?! ronchonna Adréa d'un air blasé, deux suffisaient largement …

\- Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, reprit Gahar, sinon il finissait dans un laboratoire comme un vulgaire Ratata.

\- Oui … je le sais … bon … il se transforme en quoi celui-là ? fit Adréa toujours d'un air blasé.

\- En Dracaufeu ... fit Rei avec un léger brin de fierté et de peur à la fois, tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid le plus longtemps possible. Mais ce n'est pas évident dans ce genre de situation.

C'est alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux intrus et leur demanda gentiment :

\- Et … vous ? Vous êtes ?

\- Devine … fit l'un d'un air monotone.

\- C'est évident … tu le fais exprès ? enchaîna l'autre sur le même ton.

C'est alors, devant les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, que les deux intrus se changèrent brusquement en humains et Rei reconnut avec stupeur de très vieilles connaissances. Il se jeta littéralement dessus :

\- L'Ombre ! Calua ! Vous êtes ici également ?! cria-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Oui ça fait plaisir de te voir, répondit l'Ombre, le meilleur ami de Rei qui était avant un Braségali. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard rougeâtre plein de vie et de joie (sarcasmes).

\- Bien sûr ! Par contre, le truc bête c'est qu'on ne se souvient plus de rien … de la manière dont on est arrivés là, remarqua Calua, un petit rouquin à l'allure maigrichonne, l'ami de Rei à la logique très … spéciale.

\- C'est marrant, moi aussi ! On m'a dit que j'avais construit une machine et qu'ensuite, en l'utilisant, un problème dans celle-ci m'a envoyé ici, expliqua Rei d'une voix plus gaie.

\- Une machine ? commença à demander Adréa plutôt curieuse.

\- Oui, reprit le blondinet. Si ça se trouve, tout ce que je suis en train de vivre, n'est pas réel. Vous n'êtes que le pur fruit de mon imagination si ça se trouve.

\- Redis ça et tu finiras la tête dans ce mur, fit l'Ombre d'un ton sinistre.

\- D'accord, non, c'est bien réel, reprit Rei en sueur en corrigeant vite son propos.

\- Ouais, bah, en gros, il y a eu comme un « bug » dans ta machine et tu t'es retrouvé ici ... supposa Calua.

\- Malheureusement … oui, soupira Rei, mais le plus important, c'est que vous êtes là, à présent. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment je serais à l'instant.

\- En position fœtale dans un coin ? proposa le rouquin.

Rei se mit à soupirer.

\- Les erreurs nous permettent d'avancer ! se mit à dire Gahar d'un ton sage.

\- Sauf que Rei, le connaissant, en fait tout le temps et il n'avance jamais, répliqua Calua en se mettant à pouffer.

\- Hé ! Non c'est pas vrai ! ronchonna celui-ci.

\- L'ensemble ria un coup avant de s'arrêter et de passer à un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Bon, Rei, fit l'Ombre en regardant le nouveau avec ses yeux rouges, vu que tu es là, je vais t'expliquer avec Adréa et Calua comment ça fonctionne ici.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci, 'faut au moins ça.

\- Venez dans ma chambre pour qu'on soit tranquille, fit Adréa d'une voix calme tout en montant les escaliers.

\- Très bien, répondit Rei en se mettant à la suivre.

Mais le blondinet se mit à souffler à son meilleur ami :

\- Dit moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Trois jours, répondit le ténébreux d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être habitué très vite en trois jours.

\- J'ai encore du mal mais on vit avec et en fin de compte on s'y habitue très vite ! conclu l'Ombre en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Pour ma part, reprit Rei, il va bien me falloir plus de trois jours …

\- Écoute, il faut juste te dire que c'est comme des êtres humains et ça passera tout seul ! rassura l'ami.

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ?! demanda Rei, très surpris.

\- Tu vas t'en apercevoir très vite, ils sont exactement comme nous niveau caractère et intelligence. J'étais surpris également lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, expliqua l'Ombre.

Rei regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds, puis tous deux continuèrent leur avancée vers une chambre très spacieuse aux allures rougeâtres. Apparemment, le rouge était une couleur dominante dans cette maison.

Dans celle-ci, Adréa montra à Rei la carte de la région et les règles générales de ce monde, elle expliqua que la région où ils se trouvaient se nommait « _La contrée du feu »,_ qu'elle avait la particularité d'être la région la plus chaude et de posséder une multitude de volcans. Au bout d'un certain moment, Rei, timide, constata d'une voix intéressée :

\- Mais, il n'y a pas de vêtements ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Adréa étonné, ce sont ces trucs que vous portez sur vous ?

\- Oui, répondit Calua d'une voix calme.

\- Ah ! C'est classe ! Mais bon, non, c'est trop un truc d'humain ça. De plus je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert, sauf peut-être en hiver, alors que là, nous sommes en été ...

\- Et bien … soupira Rei, en se sentant mal à l'aise.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et de comparer leurs deux mondes. Puis le blondinet se mit tout à coup à l'aise et commença lui aussi à poser des questions. Il fit même un moment une réflexion intéressante :

\- Et … du coup, comme il y a plusieurs races et espèces … il y a du racisme, de l'esclavage ? Des espèces considérées comme des sous-espèces ?

\- Euh … oui, répondit Adréa gênée, malheureusement il y a pleins d'injustices comme ça, mais Arceus ne peut pas toutes les régler … même si c'est interdit, il y aura toujours ça.

\- En fait, il 'fout rien Arceus, remarqua Calua d'un air blasé.

\- C'est pire que chez nous … sinon, merci Adréa ! reprit le blondinet en souriant.

\- De rien, ricana Adréa, d'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de manger !

\- Elle te ressemble sur ce point-là, répliqua l'Ombre en ricanant tout en regardant son ami timide.

\- Aaaah ! Tais-toi donc ! rouspéta Rei en boudant.

\- Rhooo si je peux même plus te charrier … soupira le ténébreux d'une voix grave et sombre.

\- Par contre … qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent alors ? demanda discrètement Rei inquiet à son ami à la chevelure noire.

\- Et bien … des animaux, répondit calmement son opposant.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna le blondinet.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est tout de même un monde parallèle au notre avec à peu près le même environnement et les mêmes conditions.

\- Ah ! C'est bon alors ! J'ai eu un peu peur pendant un instant, répondit Rei rassuré.

\- Cette famille s'en sort bien ! répliqua le ténébreux de sa voix légèrement plus gaie, ils utilisent par exemple le « feu » au bout de leur queue pour chauffer la marmite ou autre et ainsi faire des économies !

\- Pas mal du tout ! remarqua Rei impressionné.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! répliqua Calua d'un air dégoutté en dévisageant l'Ombre de ses yeux bleus remplis de malice.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dégueulasse ? Demanda Rei qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber, je pensais à autre chose, reprit le rouquin en soupirant un coup.

Le soir, la famille, après mangé, regarda la télévision tout comme notre adolescent chamboulé pour tenter de s'habituer à ce monde, mais il y a également l'Ombre et Calua, qui eux, essayent encore … Sur le poste, il y avait les informations et d'autres programmes plus ou moins intéressants.

Nos trois hommes allèrent dormir dans une chambre avec trois lits de différentes tailles, le plus grand pour Rei car, apparemment, sa transformation risquait de prendre de la place. L'idée d'entendre le mot « transformation » faisait naître en lui un sentiment de peur intense. Il commençait à s'isoler et à se mordre les doigts.

Au sujet du lit, ça faisait bouder l'Ombre car c'était lui qui l'avait avant … tant pis pour lui !

Avant d'aller dormir, Rei passa voir Adréa dans sa chambre :

\- Salut, dit-il doucement devant la grandeur de son amie, ça va ?

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit celle-ci avec une voix amicale agréable à entendre.

\- Savoir comment tu t'en sors …

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Pour votre famille je veux dire, pour que vous puissiez vivre en pensant à d'autres espèces qui se font maltraiter et qui souffrent.

\- J'y pense tous les jours …, soupira la grande, c'est la vie, on pourrait arranger ça mais personne ne fait d'efforts ….

\- Je dis ça parce que ça avait l'air de te toucher grandement, comme moi, je l'ai été, lorsque je l'ai appris, souffla le blondinet en baissant la tête.

\- C'est triste mais les inégalités sont partout, souffla Adréa en baissant sa tête également.

\- Bon, hé bien …

\- Et votre monde ? demanda soudainement la Dracaufeu curieuse, comment se porte-t-il à ce niveau ?

\- Chez nous ? répondit Rei, C'est le bazar, les gens sont racistes alors qu'ils n'ont pas lieu de l'être … ce n'est rien à côté de chez vous.

\- Ah ! Ça a l'air mieux que chez nous en effet ...

\- Ouaip … souffla Rei, bon, bonne nuit Adréa, on se voit demain ?

\- Euh non car je vais au lycée demain et même si tu pouvais te transformer, les gens se poseraient des questions et ma famille aurait des soucis.

\- D'accord, bon, bonne nuit et bonne journée, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Merci, et arrête un peu de trembler comme un Mystherbe, je ne vais pas te manger, ricana Adréa d'un ton amusé.

\- Désolé, soupira Rei d'une voix calme, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça viendra ! Sinon, on parlera demain de votre monde ? J'ai envie d'en savoir plus !

\- Oui, à demain soir ! Termina celui-ci en tournant les talons.

\- À demain soir !

Rei alla se coucher dans un lit immense et confortable avec à côté ceux de Calua et de l'Ombre :

\- Bonne nuit les gars … dit Rei lentement.

\- Bonne nuit, à plus, répondit son ami avant de s'endormir.

Notre héros se repassa longuement, la journée complètement étrange qu'il venait de passer avant de s'endormir pour de bon.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La transformation

_**Chapitre 4 : La transformation**_

Le lendemain, notre héros tenta de faire bonne impression en se levant de bonne heure avant ses amis. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières mais elles étaient plus lourdes que la dernière fois.

Il se trouva alors changé mais, pour lui, c'était juste de la fatigue. Donc il ne s'étonna pas plus et se leva en se sentant lourd, très lourd. Il descendit les escaliers de pierre lentement et arriva finalement dans le salon. Toute la famille était réveillée et regroupée autour de la table de la salle à manger.

Gahar regarda Rei de haut en bas et s'esclaffa :

\- Et bien dit donc ! C'est ta mine du matin, Rei ?

\- J'ai fait un effort pour me lever mais c'est vraiment dur ! dit celui-ci en baillant.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! fit Mona d'un ton franc. Non seulement tu es précoce mais en plus tu es plus solide que les autres !

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Comment ça, je suis précoce et plus solide ?!

\- L'Ombre et Calua restaient dans leur lit dès leur transformation au moins toute la journée ou presque et eux, au moins, ils s'étaient transformés après deux jours et toi à peine le lendemain, reprit Mona.

\- Hein ?! Ça voudrait dire que …

Rei se regarda, enfin ! Il était devenu un Dracaufeu bien rouge vif et sans défaut visible. Notre adolescent fut pris de panique et cria :

\- Aaaaaaaaaah ! c'est horrible !

\- Calme-toi ! Sinon tu vas réveiller l'Ombre et Calua, fit Gahar en tentant de calmer Rei sous le choc.

\- C'est déjà fait, souffla l'Ombre en descendant les escaliers, tu as de la chance, Rei, tu n'as pas réveillé Calua.

L'adolescent bouleversé se calma, et se regarda de partout.

\- Pour tes pouvoirs, si tu es toujours aussi précoce, dans 2 heures tu commenceras à avoir des sensations de puissance, hé bien ça sera tout simplement ça ! dit Gahar.

Adréa, ne disait rien, elle mangeait tout en regardant Rei puis finalement l'Ombre en plaça une :

\- Bon, sinon vous déjeunez tôt, dîtes donc ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? fit l'Ombre.

\- Et … moi ? fit Rei, toujours sous le choc.

\- Bah évidemment que non, gros bêta ! fit Adréa d'un ton exagéré et narcissique.

\- Je ne suis pas gros ... soupira Rei.

\- Maintenant oui ! fit Adréa en rajoutant une couche tout en ricanant.

\- Oh ! Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler ! On dirait des Reptincels en pleine crise ! fit Gahar en élevant le ton.

\- Bon hé bien il faut que je m'habitue à ce corps maintenant, soupira l'adolescent en pleine découverte de sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras reprendre ta forme humaine quand tu voudras comme tes amis ! Mais mieux vaut attendre pour le moment, dit Gahar d'un ton sage.

\- Bon, dit finalement Adréa, je dois y aller, mon bus va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Bien bien, enchaîna le père, vas-y ma fille !

\- Je … peux venir ? demanda doucement Rei.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit NON Rei ! répliqua Adréa, et …

\- Pourquoi pas ? remarqua Mona, ça serait enrichissant pour lui !

\- Enrichissant … mon œil, grogna Adréa, regardez-le, c'est un légume ! Puis elle reprit sur un ton plus amical : désolée … bon, d'accord, tu iras une journée au lycée avec moi pour voir ce qu'on y apprend et tu me raconteras comment c'est chez vous le lycée, mais attention, une seule journée hein !

\- Merci, fit Rei tout en essayant de rester calme.

\- Bon on y va ! A tout' m'man ! A tout' p'pa !

\- Allez bon vent ! firent les deux parents.

Adréa et Rei allèrent en direction de l'arrêt de bus qui était à deux pas de la maison.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au lycée Sainte Mone.

\- SUPERBE nom ! ironisa Rei.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire … soupira Adréa, bon on y va ?

\- Allons-y, reprit Rei en soufflant un coup.

\- Hé ! Relaxe ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

\- Je le sais ...

\- Bon ici, surtout, fais-toi le plus discret possible, hein ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas la discrétion c'est … pas mon truc … surtout sous cette forme, ce n'est pas évident de se déplacer.

\- Rhaaa c'est malin.

\- J'essayerai, promis.

\- Bon je te comprends mais une chose importante alors : je considère que tu es déjà allé dans un lycée comme tu nous l'as raconté hier soir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je vais te préciser deux, trois règles : ne vole pas dans l'établissement, ne laisse jamais ta queue traîner pour éviter des dégâts matériels et tout le bazar, avec par exemple : un incendie, et surtout essaie de te comporter comme moi et d'être toujours avec moi. On peut vite se perdre dans ce lycée.

\- Très bien … de toute manière, je ne sais pas encore voler et pour la queue …

Toujours mal à l'aise, Rei tenta de bouger sa queue dans tous les sens et fit un « ça a l'air bon ... » à Adréa pour la rassurer. Celle-ci, répliqua :

\- Une dernière chose : essaye de garder ton sang-froid, je sais bien que ce n'est pas simple mais, pour tout te dire, le fait de traîner avec un légume n'est pas forcément très bien en société, tu me comprends ? demanda Adréa.

\- Ah bah merci … soupira Rei en entrant avec Adréa dans le bâtiment assez sinistre.

\- Mais je rigole ! ricana Adréa. Pour tout te dire, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place en ce moment même …

\- Merci, fit Rei en laissant échapper un sourire à Adréa.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une menace grandissante !

_**Chapitre 5 : une menace grandissante**_

Le lycée était très peu différent de celui de Rei sauf, en bien, pour certains cours, par exemple la SVP qui remplaçait les cours de SVT. SVP c'est la Science et Vie des Pokémons, certes très compliquée, puisque les enseignants étaient obligés de séparer et de regrouper chaque Pokémon de même classe et de même métabolisme. Pas très pratique au final ! Ce qui était sympa par contre, c'était de tomber de ce fait sur une classe de 5 personnes. C'était tout de suite beaucoup plus agréable !

Rei passa inaperçu car il remplaçait en quelque sorte un élève malade ce jour-là, et qui par chance lui ressemblait un peu. Les profs n'y virent que du feu !

La journée se passa sans encombre sauf, bien entendu, certaines personnes qui se méfiaient de Rei et qui commençaient à le presser de questions. Mais Adréa résolvait les problèmes aussitôt.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, notre adolescent gagna en confiance par rapport à Adréa et commença à échanger avec elle de plus amples informations sur lui.

À la fin des cours, Adréa lâcha un mot sur la journée à Rei :

\- La journée s'est bien passée ! Alors notre lycée ?

\- Pas mal ! Ça ne change pas tellement de chez nous finalement, fit-il sur un ton amical.

\- Oui, bon, en même temps c'est un monde parallèle avec seulement quelques différences, ricana-t-elle.

\- Ouaip, c'était sympa cette petite journée ! Par contre heureusement que l'on ne remet pas ça car, vu la manière dont les autres me regardaient, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie d'y retourner.

\- C'est un peu de ta faute quand même, reprit Adréa, tu n'avais pas à écraser la queue de Mélanie avec ton pied.

\- Hey ! protesta Rei, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile de s'habituer à un nouveau corps.

\- Bon, soupira Adréa, de toute manière c'était la fin des cours aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Rei.

\- Oui car c'est aujourd'hui la fin de l'année scolaire !

\- Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que les profs étaient si gentils avec vous !

\- Exact !

Soudain, un étrange Dracaufeu albinos arriva vers nos deux compères. Le Dracaufeu sourit et dit à Adréa :

\- Dis donc, ma p'tite, on est toute seule ? ricana-t-il.

\- Hé ! Je suis là moi ! grogna Rei, qui avait envie qu'on le remarque.

\- Ouais, mais toi, on s'en fout ! beugla l'autre.

\- Mais … euh … bouda Rei.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Adréa d'un regard noir.

\- Oh rien de spécial j'ai juste appris que tu étais la première de la classe depuis le début de l'année.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux premiers de la classe ? Je les carbonise !

\- C'est cool, fit Adréa, sinon, tu veux du café ?

Rei intervint aussitôt :

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? T'es nul, t'es nul ! Point barre ! Pas la peine de te venger sur les autres ...

\- Laisse, Rei, souffla Adréa, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Attends Adréa, j'en ai ma claque de ces types qui te harcèlent au lycée, je me sens concerné et de plus, tu es mon amie ! Et je ne te laisserai pas te faire enquiquiner par ce type.

\- Non mais laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Il veut défendre son amie ! ricana le Dracaufeu.

\- Ça te dérange ? reprit Rei énervé, ça veut dire être soudé, ou avoir des amis ce qui n'est peut-être pas ton cas vu que tu es seul.

\- Grrr ! Bon là, tu m'as cherché ! Je vais tellement te démonter qu'il ne te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ouh là ! J'ai trop peur ! Rei se mit à rire et Adréa, à soupirer.

Soudain, le Dracaufeu commença à cracher du feu non pas sur Rei mais sur Adréa. Celle-ci ne l'ayant pas vu venir, tenta de se protéger. Mais Rei, intervenu à temps malgré son poids imposant, se mit devant les flammes et les reçut de plein fouet.

Il prit ensuite son poing et avec un regain d'énergie l'enfonça dans le ventre du Dracaufeu en visant le dessous de sa cage thoracique dans le but de couper sa respiration un court instant. Pour une fois, Rei réussit quelque chose ! Le Dracaufeu se retrouva par terre en train de tousser, Rei dit à Adréa pour conclure :

\- Il a eu son compte, bon, on y va ?

\- Euh … oui mais t'étais pas obligé de sortir tes griffes, regarde … remarqua Adréa en pointant le Dracaufeu à terre.

Rei examina le Dracaufeu et vit du sang. Les personnes autour regardèrent l'adolescent d'un œil soupçonneux. Adréa lui chuchota :

\- Il va s'en sortir, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer. Viens, allons vite dans le bus !

\- Je … je ne voulais pas … fit Rei en regardant ses mains dotées de grosses griffes acérées.

\- Par contre, on va avoir une heure de trajet. Ce bus est mal relié au retour, maugréa Adréa.

\- Zut … bon et tant pis, a … allons-y ! bégaya Rei.

\- T'étais vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Quand un de mes amis est menacé, je lui viens en aide en ne le laissant jamais tomber, et puis, ça me défoule !

\- Je te comprends mais, c'est dit dans ton dicton de tuer les gens ?

\- Je … je ne l'ai pas tué, tu viens de me le dire ! fit Rei angoissé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas mort, reprit Adréa, mais, fais gaffe la prochaine fois.

\- En même temps, j'aimerais bien te voir à ma place aussi.

\- Oui, je comprends, ça n'est pas facile pour toi … mais bon, faut même pas réfléchir un minimum avant de comprendre qu'on a des griffes acérées aux bout des doigts ...

\- Bon, allons à l'arrêt, conclu Rei qui voulait arrêter de parler de ça.

\- Très bien, fit Adréa.

Tous deux avancèrent vers l'arrêt, le bus arriva et c'était parti pour une bonne heure de trajet.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais dormir ! Je suis crevée ! annonça Adréa.

\- Moi aussi, bonne sieste ! termina Rei.

Adréa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rei pour s'endormir en ayant mis au préalable, sur celle-ci, son sac afin qu'elle soit plus confortable.

Rei, pris de fatigue, s'endormit également car il était vrai que c'était une journée bien chargée ! Un petit somme ne faisait pas de mal après tout !

À leur réveil, les deux compères s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient raté leur arrêt ! Mince ! Ils avaient un peu trop dormi.

\- Zut ! râla Adréa.

\- Bon, bah on n'a plus qu'à descendre … répliqua Rei.

\- Oui malheureusement ... soupira Adréa.

Ils sortirent tout deux du bus et se mirent en route pour la maison, mais, sur un mur en face de l'arrêt, Rei repéra une affiche et alla y jeter un coup d'œil. Il alerta de suite Adréa :

\- On nous recherche ?! fit-il. Moi, l'Ombre et Calua. Tu as vu le « gain astronomique » qu'ils donnent en récompense ?

\- Mince ! C'est pas bon du tout, ça ! fit Adréa inquiète, rentrons vite !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? reprit l'adolescent stressé.

\- Vu comment c'est engagé … eh bien, ils vont fouiller toutes les maisons des familles de Dracaufeux à votre recherche.

\- Mais c'est pas possible je pensais qu'il m'avait lâché les basques !

\- Pas tout à fait, Arceus a sûrement dit au CEEI qu'il y avait d'autres humains, donc l'Ombre et Calua, dans ce monde, alors que les gens de cette entreprise l'ignoraient sûrement. Tous deux ont été recueillis par Gahar.

\- Sans passer par la case « Laboratoire » ?

\- Euh … mon père les a juste ramenés à la maison, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

\- Ils continuèrent de marcher rapidement vers la maison, soudain Adréa eut une idée :

\- On n'a qu'à voler pour revenir à la maison, ça irait plus vite.

\- T'es marrante toi, je ne sais pas voler … rétorqua Rei

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est simple comme bonjour !

Adréa expliqua à Rei comment utiliser ses ailes afin de voler et d'arriver plus rapidement à la maison. Une fois dans les airs, Rei écarquilla les yeux : il volait ! C'était tellement incroyable ! Il ne remercierait jamais assez Adréa pour ce petit apprentissage.

Elle rougit en disant qu'elle détestait être flattée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison mais un groupe de personnes louches était devant celle-ci : c'était le CEEI ! Rei et Adréa se cachèrent derrière des buissons jusqu'à ce que le CEEI parte après une heure d'attente ! Enfin !

Adréa et Rei se précipitèrent sur la porte et entrèrent dans la maison en posant des tas de questions et en en recevant comme par exemple : « pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? », « Vous étiez où ? » … L'inquiétude grandit.

Le soir, tout le monde (sauf Calua) était inquiet, l'assemblée se demandait quelle serait la meilleure façon d'échapper à ceux du CEEI, eux qui savent reconnaître des personnes sous les déguisements ou des métamorphoses. Gahar, de sa voix sage proposa :

\- Allons emménager chez mon ami, ton parrain Feuillu si tu préfères Adréa.

\- Ah ! Oui je me souviens de lui ! répondit aussitôt sa fille.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Mona.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé un congé auprès de mon patron qui a accepté, à condition de fouiller ma maison avant, expliqua Gahar à sa compagne.

\- … ce qui explique pourquoi il y avait ce monde devant la maison ce soir, remarqua Rei. Ils ne nous lâcheront jamais ceux-là !

\- La liberté, ils ne connaissent pas ! protesta l'Ombre.

\- C'est surtout pour embêter le monde ! répliqua Calua, nous on est tranquille et eux, ils font ch... ! … Désolé … je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Bon, nous réfléchirons à ça demain ! Allez, tous au lit ! lança Gahar.

\- Allez hop hop hop ! répliqua Mona.

\- M'man ! On n'a plus 5 ans ! ronchonna Adréa.

\- Au fait, reprit Rei curieux, qui est Feuillu ?

\- C'est mon parrain, répondit Adréa, il est très sympathique … enfin, quand il le veut.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Calua légèrement inquiet.

\- Quelque fois, reprit Adréa, il lui arrive d'être froid mais c'est un bon gars !

\- Tu m'as fait peur, fit Calua en terminant son assiette.

Nos héros débarrassèrent la table puis s'en allèrent dormir dans leurs chambres respectives, mais Adréa appela Rei un instant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adréa ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir défendue aujourd'hui contre ce type vicieux qui, en réalité, me faisait du mal tout au long de l'année. Vraiment, je t'en remercie. Au début je ne voulais pas que tu t'en mêles car ça ne te regardait pas, puis j'ai appris que tu étais passé par les mêmes expériences que moi et, en voulant me défendre, tu m'as touchée ! Même s'il fallait que tu fasses plus attention, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rei !

\- Pas officiellement ! fit Calua en s'incrustant dans la conversation pour de la rigolade, en vérité c'est un vrai imbécile !

\- Rhaaaa tais-toi ! Tu l'as coupé dans son discours ! fit Rei énervé.

\- Bon, bonne nuit vous deux, fit Calua en baillant et en allant vers la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Calua !

\- Bonne nuit Rei, à demain, fit Adréa.

\- À tout' ! bailla Rei tout en regagnant, enfin, et avec joie sa forme humaine.

\- La nuit, l'Ombre demanda à Rei :

\- Alors ? Leurs lycées sont comment ?

\- Bah, comme les nôtres, en fait, il y a des imbéciles partout à l'intérieur.

\- Il y avait déjà toi … ironisa l'Ombre de sa voix sinistre.

\- Ton humour m'a causé une crampe à la mâchoire tellement j'ai rigolé …

\- Mais c'était marrant, allez !

\- Non … d'ailleurs, comment vous avez échappé aux types du CEEI lorsqu'ils étaient dans la maison ?

\- Ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! Sous notre apparence !

\- Ah bon ?! Ils ne se méfiaient pas ?

\- Non ! fit Calua, que du feu !

\- Bon, bonne nuit les gars, termina l'Ombre.

\- Bonne nuit, fit Rei.

Ils s'endormirent alors progressivement sur leurs immenses matelas.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Changement d'ambiance !

_**Chapitre 6 : Changement d'ambiance !**_

Le lendemain, Rei, l'Ombre et Calua fut réveillés très brusquement par Adréa :

\- Vite, vite ! Réveillez-vous, allez !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Rei en baillant.

\- Faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite, ceux du CEEI reviennent et ils apportent un Alakazam qui est capable, juste par la pensée, de vous faire regagner votre forme humaine !

\- Ah ... fit l'Ombre d'un ton calme, ils préfèrent vérifier au cas où … C'était prévisible.

\- Et merde ! On peut plus dormir sans se faire déranger ! dit Calua en râlant et en lançant des insultes.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Rei, c'est quand qu'ils nous lâcheront les basques ! Y'en a marre !

\- En tout cas ! Transformez-vous et vite ! reprit Adréa. Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. On va faire croire qu'on est allé se promener.

\- Mais c'est pourri comme solution ! fit Calua en soupirant un coup.

\- Tais-toi Calua ! beugla Adréa.

\- Mais on va où ? Chez ton parrain ? demanda Rei.

\- Ouaip ! D'après mon père, il a accepté de nous accueillir chez lui le temps que la situation évolue, termina Adréa.

\- Oh là ! Bon, on se grouille ! dit Rei en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

\- Pour aller plus vite, on volera, je sais où habite mon parrain, il nous attendra là-bas.

\- Et pour tes parents ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Ils nous retrouveront là-bas, suggéra la meneuse.

\- D'accord, mais nous … on ne peut pas voler, fit Calua.

\- Tu iras sur mon dos et toi, l'Ombre, tu iras sur celui de Rei.

\- D'accord, ça marche, même si l'Ombre à tendance à être lourd de temps en temps, remarqua le blondinet en faisant un sourire débile en direction de l'Ombre.

\- Rei … fit l'Ombre d'un ton calme.

\- Quoi ? répliqua celui-ci.

\- Vas te suicider …

L'adolescent ne répondit pas à cette remarque mais pensa tout de même à cette initiative.

Notre groupe s'envola donc vers l'Est pour rejoindre une forêt très dense avec un arbre immense au milieu.

\- Enfin arrivé ! dit Adréa fatigué du trajet.

\- Cet arbre est immense ! remarqua Rei.

\- Le narrateur l'a déjà dit Rei … tu n'étais pas obligé de faire une répétition, fit l'Ombre en soupirant.

\- Comment ?! dit l'ensemble.

\- Quoi ? demanda le ténébreux, blasé.

\- Nan rien … redit l'ensemble.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, c'est la maison en pierres là-bas, se mit à crier Adréa.

\- Par contre, à part Calua, on est tous de « type » feu non ? remarqua l'Ombre d'un air intelligent qui lui allait bien. Ça ne serait pas un peu dangereux ? Et pas si discret que ça en fin de compte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mon parrain a l'habitude de nous recevoir et il a prévu le tout ! répondit Adréa accompagné d'un sourire

\- Au moins, lui, il anticipe ... lança l'Ombre en regardant son ami blond.

\- Mouais c'est ça … ronchonna celui-ci.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et sonnèrent à la porte. Un Florizarre l'ouvrit et s'esclaffa :

\- Oh c'est vous ! Bonjour pupuce ! fit-il.

\- Arrête Feuillu ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans … soupira Adréa.

\- Vous vous appelez vraiment Feuillu ? s'étonna Calua.

\- Non c'est juste un sobriquet que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, fit Feuillu en soupirant, en réalité je m'appelle Bernard.

\- Bernard le Florizarre, remarqua le rouquin en pensant que le jeu de mot allait faire sourire.

\- Calua tais-toi ! fit Adréa énervée.

\- Mais euh … soupira-t-il.

\- Entrez donc ! fit Bernard.

\- Oui, entrons vite, dit Adréa d'une voix pressée.

L'ensemble entra dans la maison en pierres moussues tout en essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer par la population locale.

En entrant, Bernard servit à nos héros du thé vert et des biscuits au miel que les deux Dracaufeux se mirent immédiatement à déguster :

\- Comment pouvez-vous en manger autant ! déclara l'Ombre, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bah … répondirent les deux morfales, on a pas mangé ce matin, donc … on a faim.

\- Ah la la, soupira Calua, vous allez devenir énormes, vous allez voir.

\- Mais non, soupira Rei, ce sont des biscuits diététiques, va pas m'dire qu'on prend trois kilos avec ça et du thé vert, si ?

\- N'en abusez pas trop non plus, soupira Bernard à son tour.

\- Voilà ! Rei, écoute les grandes personnes ! Souffla Calua à son ami un peu enveloppé.

\- Mais euh … soupira celui-ci.

Gahar et Mona arrivèrent enfin, Rei, Adréa et l'Ombre demandèrent comment ça s'était passé avec le CEEI. Calua, lui, était en train de manger des biscuits au miel.

\- Ils se méfient de nous, annonça Gahar inquiet, mais ils ne nous trouveront pas ici.

\- Heureusement ! s'exclama l'ensemble.

\- Au moins ici Rei, l'Ombre et Calua sont en sécurité, dit Adréa rassurée.

\- Je l'espère pour longtemps, rajouta Calua, ils sont délicieux vos biscuits au miel !

\- Ah bah voilà ! Bel exemple ! ricana Rei, c'était pas toi qui m'avait dit que …

\- Non ! coupa Calua, c'était ton imagination …

\- Bon je vais vous montrer vos chambres. J'ai mis les trois humains ensemble dans la chambre du haut, dans le couloir à gauche, et la chambre d'Adréa, en haut également. Tu connais le chemin de toute manière n'est-ce pas ? fit Bernard en se tournant vers Adréa.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en souviens ! dit-elle.

\- Bon, continua-t-il, les parents en bas à côté de ma chambre, j'ai déjà tout installé mais là, il va être bientôt l'heure de manger ... dans une heure, je dirais.

\- Youhou ! crièrent de joie Rei et Adréa !

\- Comme je sais que vous êtes carnivores, j'ai dû vous acheter du bœuf, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! fit Bernard

\- Miam, mais, vous n'êtes pas herbivores ? demanda Rei.

\- Si mais on peut dire que je suis une sorte de révolutionnaire, j'aime bien manger de la viande de temps en temps mais je me limite car ce n'est pas trop bon pour ma santé.

\- Bon, eh bien moi, je vais aller installer mes affaires en haut dans ma chambre, déclara Adréa.

\- Je viens avec toi installer les miennes également ... même si je n'en ai pas vraiment, remarqua le blondinet à son tour.

Nos quatre héros montèrent les escaliers pour voir leurs chambres, Rei alla voir Adréa pour inspecter la sienne :

\- Wow pas mal du tout ! fit-il, impressionné.

\- Oui, c'est assez joli, j'aime beaucoup. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, remarqua Adréa.

\- Mais, dis-moi, Bernard, c'est pas un peu dangereux pour lui de manger de la viande ? demanda le garçon à son amie.

\- On a beau lui dire mais il continue, une fois par semaine il mange de la viande, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas être malade, soupira Adréa.

\- Mystère, n'empêche je le trouve un peu louche, non ?

\- Non, pas pour ma part ...

\- Bon je vais aller voir ma chambre, je te laisse.

\- Ouais, à toute à l'heure !

La chambre des trois compères ressemblait un peu à l'ancienne sauf que les murs étaient bleus et non pas rouges et ça sentait la vanille un peu trop même. Calua exprima rapidement son dégoût en ouvrant les fenêtres.

La journée était plutôt tranquille. Pour s'occuper, la famille organisa des activités diverses. Mais lors d'une balade, l'après-midi, Bernard vit une affiche et alla discrètement la voir, c'était l'avis de recherche de Rei, l'Ombre et Calua, il y était écrit : « une récompense conséquente à ceux qui les ramèneront au CEEI vivant mais nous prévenons que si vous dissimulez ces trois individus chez vous, nous vous rappelons que le CEEI peut employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour vous retrouver et vous serez punis pour ça, croyez-le ! ». Un sentiment de peur lui traversa l'esprit.

La journée se finit sans encombres. Nos trois héros s'apprêtaient à dormir, lorsqu'Adréa entra dans la chambre, l'air déprimé, et demanda :

\- Les gars, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je peux dormir avec vous dorénavant ?

\- Hein ?! s'étonna Rei en ouvrant un œil.

\- Pourquoi donc Adréa ? demanda l'Ombre d'une voix monotone.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? soupira Calua en se relevant de son lit.

\- Je me sens seule d'un coup, dit-elle d'un ton triste, en fait j'ai toujours été seule, pas de frère ni de sœur … ni beaucoup d'amis, et puis j'en ai assez de rester isolée dans une chambre.

\- Pas beaucoup d'amis ?! s'étonna Rei, pas possible !

\- Pourtant si … redit-elle, les autres me trouvent différente, trop différente. Mais j'ai quand même des amis, 'faut croire ! Mais avec ce qui arrive en ce moment ...

\- Mouais, soupira Calua, bah … Écoute, prends un lit et viens dormir avec nous … de toute façon, faites ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi dormir !

\- C'est vrai qu'à cause de nous, tu ne vois plus tes amis, mais tu peux toujours leur envoyer des messages, non ? demanda Rei d'une voix basse.

\- Eh bien ... dit-elle à son tour, c'est quand même mieux de parler à ses amis lorsqu'ils sont en face de nous, non ?

\- Faut pas trop exagérer, soupira Calua. Pour moi, c'est l'inverse.

\- Du coup, je peux venir ? conclut t-elle.

\- Ben oui écoute … fit Rei, gêné.

Adréa prit sa couverture et son oreiller et s'installa dans un lit à côté de celui de Rei.

\- Bon et bien, bonne nuit ! dit Rei.

\- Bonne nuit ! dirent Adréa, l'Ombre et Calua en s'endormant.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La peur et la mort

_**Chapitre 7 : La peur et la mort**_

Ce matin, nos quatre compères pouvaient enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil sans réveil brutal ! C'est Calua qui se réveilla en premier. Il se leva, descendit les escaliers, dit bonjour à la compagnie et commença à manger.

L'Ombre se réveilla également après quelques minutes puis fit de même. Il ne restait plus que Rei et Adréa dans la chambre. Les deux se réveillèrent en même temps.

\- Alors ? On a bien dormi ? demanda Rei.

\- Oh que oui ! Ça fait un bien fou ! J'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit ! répondit Adréa.

\- J'ai encore envie de dormir moi, juste un peu, j'ai des problèmes de sommeil ces temps-ci.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Adréa, quel dormeur !

\- Je profite ! répondit le jeune homme en se rendormant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah profite bien, moi, je descends manger ! répliqua Adréa.

\- Je vous rejoindrai peut-être, conclu Rei.

Adréa se leva et quitta la pièce encore dans la pénombre.

Rei, reprit sa forme humaine pour avoir plus de couverture mais un sentiment de peur l'envahit d'un coup et, sans aucune raison, il reprit de suite sa forme de Dracaufeu et se rendormit. Mais, il fut réveillé en sursaut par Adréa après quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires :

\- Rei ! Rei ! Réveille-toi vite !

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Des Machopeurs ont défoncé la porte et ont emmené l'Ombre et Calua ! Ils te cherchent actuellement !

\- Ce sont des gens du CEEI ? demanda Rei affolé.

\- Oui ! Vite ! Cache-toi sous le lit ou dans le placard !

Rei obéit et opta pour la première solution en quatrième vitesse. Adréa se mit sur le lit. Des Machopeurs entrèrent dans la pièce et l'examinèrent. Une discussion courte entre Adréa et ces personnes s'engagea, se résumant par : « Avez-vous vu cette personne ? » Les Machopeurs montrèrent à Adréa une photo de Rei, « Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, non ... » dit Adréa.

« Il est capable de se changer en un Dracaufeu rouge vif. Avez-vous vu un Dracaufeu de cette couleur dans les parages ? ».

« Non » répéta Adréa.

Les Machopeurs quittèrent la pièce et la maison.

\- Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils nous aient retrouvés ! On est bien planqués pourtant ! s'étonna Rei en sortant du lit.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai juste vu ce matin Bernard passer un coup de fil en disant que c'était sa famille, qu'elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, dit Adréa.

\- Je le savais ! cria Rei, il était trop louche. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- C'est peut-être en voyant vos avis de recherche, il a dû paniquer car il ne voulait pas que le CEEI fasse du mal à sa famille, il voulait également nous protéger nous, en se débarrassant de vous, conclut-elle.

\- Je le comprends mais il aurait dû nous en parler avant … bon on va aller chercher l'Ombre et Calua, où est ton père ?

\- Il doit être parti avec les gens du CEEI.

\- Et Mona et Bernard ?

Adréa se leva et fit comme si elle se souvenait d'un truc :

\- Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Rei en se levant.

\- Le CEEI donna à Bernard 500 000 PokéDollars (monnaie locale).

\- Quoi ?! hurla Rei, mes amis ont été enlevés juste pour avoir comme récompense 500 000 PokéDollars ?

\- Non mais comme punition pour vous avoir hébergé, il lui ont injecté une sorte de fortifiant musculaire. C'est pas un fortifiant comme les autres, mon père m'en avait déjà parlé, c'est un produit très dangereux qui peut fortifier ses muscles et ainsi être très puissant. Mais, à forte dose, ce truc peut devenir très dangereux et te faire perdre la raison. Tu deviens un peu comme un zombie meurtrier.

\- Ah ouais et ... ?

\- Eh bien, avant que je monte pour te prévenir, je les ai vus lui administrer ce fortifiant.

\- Surtout que Mona est restée avec lui du coup, vu qu'ils sont partis !

\- Oh non !

Les deux Dracaufeux coururent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Mona et Bernard. En arrivant en bas, dans la cuisine ils entendirent comme un hurlement de détresse. Rei et Adréa accoururent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bernard qui avait doublé de volume et qui était sur le point d'achever à coups de couteaux de cuisine Mona, qui elle, était par terre et saignait. Celle-ci supplia :

\- Courez ! Vite !

\- Maman ! hurla Adréa.

\- Et merde, Mona ! cria Rei.

Bernard, se retourna et commença à attaquer Adréa et Rei avec ses « lianes », il les ligota et commença à serrer les liens de plus en plus fort.

Nos deux compères commencèrent à avoir des difficultés à respirer mais Mona intervint et carbonisa Bernard avec son souffle de feu.

Celui-ci lâcha nos deux victimes et commença à attaquer Mona, Adréa prit un couteau de cuisine et le planta dans le dos de Bernard.

Ce dernier se retourna et chargea sa nièce, Rei dévia la trajectoire du parrain en lui crachant du feu en plein visage … Malheureusement, le fou à lier se retourna et forma avec ses lianes une plus grosse.

il la dirigea avec une force inouïe en direction de Rei en menaçant de transpercer celui-ci avec cette … chose.

Mais Mona se plaça devant et se fit transpercé par ce « tentacule meurtrier ».

La vue de sa mère empalée étant insupportable pour Adréa, elle fit une attaque boutefeu sur Bernard avec un regain d'énergie massif, elle se releva après son attaque, pleine d'égratignures et essoufflée. Bernard était mort, déchiqueté, carbonisé.

Adréa plongea, en larmes, sur le cadavre de sa mère.

« Ne regarde pas ! Surtout ! ne regarde pas ! », pensa Rei devant ce bain de sang en essayant de rester calme.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Aussitôt, en colère et en pleurs, il lança :

« Mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes, putain ! ».

Adréa regarda Rei et le serra fort contre elle, tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Après de longues minutes de pleurs et d'hommage à la mère d'Adréa, Rei remarqua :

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, elle qui était si gentille ! Mais son sacrifice ne sera pas inutile ! Allons au CEEI pour libérer nos amis !

\- C'est trop risqué ! répliqua Adréa en séchant ses larmes, tu … tu risques de te faire capturer toi aussi !

\- Quand on a des amis, on est prêt à risquer notre vie pour sauver la leur. Nous sommes soudés, nous formons une famille ! Alors allons les libérer et faire leur fête aux agents du CEEI !

\- Tu parles trop, Rei … ils sont trop nombreux, on ne pourra pas ...

\- Peu importe, coupa le blond toujours sous le choc, allons là-bas, on trouvera bien un moyen de s'infiltrer !

\- C'est vrai … en quelque sorte, nous … nous formons une famille, nous sommes soudés et ... nous ne baisserons pas les bras, lança Adréa d'une voix faible, ton optimisme me remonte un peu ...

Après avoir dit ces mots, elle sécha ses larmes et serra encore plus fort Rei. Celui-ci, tout rouge, suffoqua :

\- Allons les sauver ... avant qu'ils ne se fassent transformer en esquimaux.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Adréa complètement confuse suite aux derniers événements.

\- C'est une glace de chez nous, je t'expliquerais lorsque tout sera terminé.

\- D'accord … a ... allons-y ! bégaya Adréa.

Et tels deux avions de chasse, ils foncèrent en direction du CEEI tout en laissant derrière eux les cadavres de deux personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le piège

_**Chapitre 8 : Le piège**_

Une fois arrivés, Adréa et Rei essayèrent de trouver un plan d'action pour s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment :

\- Qu'est-ce que ... tu proposes ? demanda faiblement Adréa.

\- On pourrait faire appel à Arceus pour nous aider … proposa celui-ci.

\- Ah bon ? T'as son numéro peut-être ? fit Adréa d'un ton ironique.

\- Rhooo c'est bon !

\- Ah … Je sais ! J'ai … j'ai ça dans mon sac.

Adréa sortit de son petit sac à dos une sorte de boîte de petites pilules jaunes.

\- Ce sont des pilules d'invisibilité, tu en ingères quelques unes et tu te retrouves complètement invisible pendant trente minutes, fit Adréa, toujours sous le choc.

\- C'est pas interdit ça ? s'étonna Rei.

\- Non, on en avait fabriqué en cours de chimie il y a quatre jours. C'est tout à fait légal, faut juste pas en abuser …

\- Okay bon, on a trouvé comment faire pour passer inaperçu, mais il faudra tout de même faire attention ...

\- Tu as raison … il faudra faire gaffe, bon … euh … on y va ? demanda Adréa d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Allons-y ! conclu Rei,

\- Ingère ça et ensuite ne me perds pas du toucher, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas se perdre.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant d'entrer là-dedans, fit l'adolescent tout en prenant la main d'Adréa.

\- Que, quoi donc ? fit celle-ci d'une voix faible et froide.

\- Tout est de ma faute, tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis que moi et mes amis sont là, ça vous a causé tellement de soucis, dont la mort de deux membres de ta famille, je me sens coupable. C'est juste pour te dire que, si jamais notre plan échoue et que je me fais capturer, ne t'occupe plus de nous, nous vous avons causé beaucoup trop de problèmes depuis que sommes là, fit Rei en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute pour l'histoire du meurtre, assura Adréa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si moi, l'Ombre et Calua n'étions pas venus dans ce monde, Bernard et Mona serait encore là pour toi, reprit l'adolescent en se sentant extrêmement coupable.

\- Certes mais le destin ne peut être modifié, c'est la vie ! conclut Adréa en baissant les yeux. De plus, reprit-elle, si jamais tu te faisais capturer … elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle baissa les yeux, en larmes.

Rei baissa les yeux à son tour.

Les deux compères ingérèrent tous les deux une pilule puis foncèrent en direction du bâtiment du CEEI sans se dire un mot. Une fois les portes franchies, les deux Dracaufeux, invisibles, tentèrent de trouver la zone de test pour retrouver l'Ombre et Calua et éventuellement Gahar.

Ils cherchèrent pendant dix minutes avant de trouver enfin la zone de test sur les êtres inconnus. Le souci, c'est qu'il y avait le code d'accès.

\- mmh … 1, 1, 1 et … 1 ! Ah non, c'est pas ça, soupira Rei.

\- Ah la la idiot ! Laisse-moi faire ! … Alors, la date de création du CEEI c'est l'année 1955, essayons.

Adréa tapa 1955 sur le digicode et la porte s'ouvrit à la stupéfaction de Rei. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin mais la porte se referma derrière eux.

\- Tiens, la porte s'est refermée d'un coup, comme si on nous avait capturés, s'inquiéta Rei.

\- Ouh ! Je n'aime pas ça ! fit Adréa, très stressé.

Plus loin, Rei tomba nez à nez avec des brancards et sur deux d'entre eux, il y avait l'Ombre et Calua. Soudain, l'invisibilité de Rei et d'Adréa se dissipa et l'Ombre aurait volontiers sauté de joie ... sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il était attaché ... dommage !

\- Vous êtes venus ! s'esclaffa l'Ombre.

\- On m'a forcé ... ironisa Rei.

\- Bon, détachez-nous vite avant que les scientifiques ne reviennent, le pressa Calua.

\- Ça marche ! lança Rei.

Rei détacha l'Ombre et Calua de leur brancard puis soudain, une voix se fit entendre dans la salle :

\- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes cernés ! Notre plan a fonctionné, cet humain et cette Dracaufeu sont d'une stupidité inouïe ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourriez pénétrer le bâtiment officiel du CEEI avec seulement une pilule d'invisibilité ? Quelle blague ! Maintenant vous allez rester ici comme cobayes pour la science ! La voix se mit à ricaner sinistrement.

\- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps ... soupira Rei, moi qui pensais que ça marcherait … mince alors !

Il hurla :

\- Et la liberté alors ?! Nous y avons droit !

\- La liberté humaine chez les Pokémons ? Vous êtes en plein délire mon vieux, en tout cas, faites de beaux rêves !

\- Hey ! C'est vous qui êtes en plein délire là ! hurla Adréa.

Un gaz soporifique fut diffusé dans la salle où se trouvaient nos héros. Sous son effet, ils tombèrent au sol.

À leur réveil, ils se retrouvèrent dans des brancards, les membres attachés de part en part, un casque sur leur tête pour ne pas se transformer. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce côte à côte et, pour Rei, d'être en position couchée. Celui-ci aperçut Adréa derrière une vitre avec Gahar, eux aussi enfermés dans une pièce à part.


	9. Chapitre 9 : La grande évasion !

_**Chapitre 9 : La grande évasion**_

Rei, l'Ombre et Calua n'avaient imaginé aucun plan d'évasion, le CEEI était trop bien gardé. Pour les tests, notre groupe fut détaché des brancards. Rei essaya de retrouver l'étrange pouvoir qui l'avait libéré la dernière fois mais sans y parvenir. Quant à l'Ombre, il resta accroupi dans un coin. Calua, lui, regardait en détails la pièce et tentait de voir s'il n'y avait pas une imperfection qui pourrait les sortir de là.

Chaque jour, de la nourriture tombait du plafond, un morceau de viande fraîche que les trois morfales s'empressaient à chaque fois de manger en essayant d'avoir le plus gros morceau.

Chaque jour, un scientifique venait les voir sous haute surveillance pour leur faire passer des tests.

Adréa et Gahar furent relâchés au bout de 40 jours. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent aucune sanction. Adréa insista pour venir rendre régulièrement visite à Rei, l'Ombre et à Calua. Mais aucun droit de visite ne lui fut accordé.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent voire plusieurs mois et désormais lorsque de la viande tombait du plafond, le groupe devenait une meute de bêtes sauvages mais tentait de ne pas oublier son origine humaine.

Car au fur et à mesure des traitements, des tests et de cette nourriture infâme et froide, nos trois amis étaient tombé malades.

Une maladie et une fatigue qui leur faisaient oublier qui ils étaient, provoquant des trous de mémoire jusqu'à leur propre prénom.

Cette maladie s'aggravait de jour en jour, ils allaient même en mourir si les scientifiques ne s'en étaient aperçus et les avaient traités avec des médicaments.

Les agents du CEEI avaient aussi fourni des papiers et des crayons pour voir comment les humains couchaient leurs pensées par écrit, Rei s'en servit comme journal intime en quelque sorte :

 _« Jour 157, 9h25 : Aujourd'hui l'Ombre s'est également rétabli de sa maladie, ça me rassure et aujourd'hui on nous a enfin donné de la nourriture, de la vraie ! Mais je n'en peux plus d'être ici, chaque jour j'essaye de contrôler mon pouvoir que j'avais libéré l'autre fois et je progresse mais ce n'est pas encore ça, dommage !_

 _Mais de l'Ombre émane une étrange lueur noire, l'autre jour, je l'ai vu sortir une boule noire de sa main. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? A-t-il des pouvoirs comme moi ? Calua, lui, a trouvé une imperfection dans un des coins due à la mauvaise isolation. Là encore, il tente d'enlever son casque pour se transformer et … je n'ai aucune idée de son plan en réalité, il est devenu un peu cinglé depuis que l'on est ici et nous allons sûrement le devenir à notre tour. C'était peut-être les derniers mots de Rei. »._ Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans sa poche pour la journée.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que nos amis étaient enfermés dans le centre. Rei, désormais mou comme un légume, écrivit d'une main faiblarde avec la dernière feuille qui lui restait : _« jour 385 … quelque chose, je ne sais plus quel jour on est ! Je, je deviens fou ! J'en suis réduit à frapper dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen de casser le mur mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, même de toutes mes forces, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? J'en peux plus ! Aujourd'hui à ce qu'il paraît c'est « l'ultime » jour, mais pourquoi ? Je veux retrouver Adréa et Gahar et peut-être même ma mère »._

L'Ombre jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre de son ami qui n'était destinée à personne sauf à lui-même et lança sur un ton tranchant : « Rei, on est coincés dans cette dimension, qui sait si nous en ressortirons un jour ... » Rei, désespéré, déchira sa page d'écriture, la jeta par terre et se mit à pleurer. L'Ombre alla se rasseoir dans son coin.

Ce jour-là, deux scientifiques entrèrent dans la salle de test qui servait aussi de dortoir et l'un d'eux dit :

\- Bonjour, humains, notre centre a eu toutes les informations requises sur votre espèce. Vous ne nous êtes donc plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Ça veut dire ... fit Rei d'une voix hésitante, que l'on va nous relâcher, enfin ?!

\- Non, reprit le scientifique, Monsieur a été très clair, vous serez cryogénisés pour de longues années pour pouvoir ainsi …

Soudain des piques noires les embrochèrent de tous les côtés. Ces piques, c'était l'Ombre qui les commandait. D'un air noir il lança :

\- Ça suffit ! Mensonge et calomnie !

Il se leva et alla vers la sortie de la pièce. Rei et Calua le regardaient d'un air admiratif et apeuré puis le suivirent vers la sortie.

La porte était entrouverte, l'Ombre brisa les casques de Rei et de Calua avec son étrange pouvoir un peu barbare, il enleva également le sien. Rei se transforma en Dracaufeu, puis reprit sa forme humaine en lançant :

\- C'est bon ...

\- Très bien, fit l'Ombre sombrement, sortons d'ici maintenant.

\- Bon, alors … comment, on va faire ? demanda Calua.

\- Déjà, fit Rei, il nous faut ... trouver la sortie.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit l'Ombre.

De ces mains jaillirent des tentacules noirs qui enveloppèrent le groupe.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Rei toujours d'un ton faible.

\- Maintenant ? fit l'Ombre dans un sarcasme menaçant, et bien on sort !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au juste ? demanda Calua.

\- Nous sommes maintenant complètement invisibles, fit l'Ombre d'un air calme et sombre, comme la mort elle-même.

\- Invisible ? Complètement ? demanda Rei.

\- Oui ! complètement ! lança l'Ombre, comme une ombre si tu veux.

\- C'est cool, bon, fit Calua, il est temps de sortir.

\- ENFIN ! souffla Rei, j'en peux plus ...

\- Je me souviens encore où ils habitaient, rassura l'Ombre

\- Sortons, et vite, déclara faiblement Rei.

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la zone de test et atterrirent dans le hall d'entrée où ils venaient d'apercevoir Gahar. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre chez lui car ils étaient toujours dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Là, une alarme se déclencha et une voix dans un mégaphone dit :

« Alerte ! Des individus se sont échappés de la zone de test ! Fermez toutes les portes du bâtiment, ils ne doivent pas s'enfuir ! ». Soudain, les portes du hall commencèrent à se fermer, les trois compères coururent vers la sortie, enfin ! La liberté ! Après un an de détention, ce sentiment qu'ils avaient perdu. Dans un coin, l'Ombre, en sueur ôta l'invisibilité et, mort de fatigue, se transforma en Braségali. Rei et Calua, impressionnés par ses talents firent de même en reprenant leurs formes. Rei transporta l'Ombre et Calua sur son dos puis, fatigués et impatients, ils s'envolèrent vers la maison de Gahar.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les grandes retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 10 : les grandes retrouvailles !**_

Rei, l'Ombre et Calua atterrirent devant la maison. Rei sonna à la porte et c'est Adréa qui ouvrit.

Elle fit de grands yeux émerveillés et plongea dans ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! dit-elle en pleurs.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ... fit Rei à son tour en la serrant également dans ses bras avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien un an. Ça fait du bien d'entendre à nouveau le son de ta voix !

\- … et de revenir au bercail ! répliqua l'Ombre en soupirant.

\- Ouais, reprit Calua, plus jamais ça par contre ! Plus de laboratoire !

\- Vite, entrez, s'esclaffa Adréa, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, et, reprit-elle, faudrait penser à vous doucher aussi, vous sentez la charogne à plein nez !

\- Dire que ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! lança Rei en entrant, soulagé.

\- Et un an qu'on ne s'est pas lavés … soupira Calua.

Nos héros rentrèrent donc dans la bâtisse.

Toute la journée, Adréa interrogea Rei, l'Ombre et Calua sur la vie de laboratoire. Rei répondit : « c'est l'enfer mais en pire ! ».

L'Ombre raconta tous les tests absurdes qu'ils avaient passés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pendant leur détention et l'horreur que ça avait été.

« On a failli devenir cinglés » témoigna Calua. Adréa était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Vous savez, fit-elle, depuis la mort de ma mère, je me sens terriblement seule à la maison, et mes amis ne veulent plus me parler, mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés !

\- Et nous également ! fit Rei.

\- J'espère ne plus avoir affaire avec ce CEEI ! fit Calua en s'énervant.

\- Cette fois-ci, dit l'Ombre d'une voix grave, ils n'en ressortiront pas vivants.

Un silence se fit entendre puis Rei se leva : « je dormirais bien un peu ». Sur ce, l'ensemble répliqua : « même en un an, il n'a pas changé, lui ! ». Rei, essoufflé, monta les escaliers puis s'installa dans un lit pour une longue sieste histoire de rattraper le sommeil perdu car, petit rappel, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le laboratoire, ils se levaient tous les jours vers 6 heures du matin. Le reste du groupe était resté en bas.

Rei se réveilla après quelques heures de repos bien mérité et c'est avec sa surprise qu'il vit Adréa à côté de son lit. « Toujours en train de dormir ? » demanda celle-ci d'un air moqueur. « Et bien, tu sais quoi ?! J'allais me réveiller ! » remarqua le dormeur. Adréa sourit et s'assit sur le lit voisin et mit sa main sur la table de chevet tout en regardant Rei avant qu'il ne se lève. « J'ai compris ! Je me réveille » ronchonna-t-il en ouvrant complètement les yeux. Adréa fit un sourire victorieux, Rei demanda :

\- Où sont passés l'Ombre et Calua ?

\- En bas, dit Adréa, ils sont en train de parler de tout et de rien.

\- Comme d'habitude, soupira Rei.

\- Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé d'aller voir comment tu te portais, et si tu dormais encore.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, je suis réveillé.

\- Oui je vois ça, mon plan a marché ! fit Adréa, fière d'elle.

Elle se glissa soudainement dans le lit de Rei à côté de celui-ci et s'assoupir.

« C'est ça ton plan ? » fit Rei tout rouge en ricanant, mais Adréa semblait dormir. Rei fit de même. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas savoir à quel point tu m'a manqué » souffla Adréa en pleurs. Rei répondit aussitôt en larmes lui aussi : « Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ... » puis ils s'endormirent ensemble, lentement.

À leur réveil, Rei et Adréa entendirent l'Ombre et Calua parler en les regardant :

\- Oh ! L'autre ! fit l'Ombre en ricanant.

\- Si Rei en est capable, c'est qu'on en est capable aussi, ricana Calua.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais, fit l'Ombre.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Calua.

Rei ouvrit un œil : « Ah bah tiens ! Vous êtes là vous !? » dit-il en se levant. Adréa fit de même en lançant : « Alors ? L'Ombre, ton histoire ? Je veux savoir la suite ! ». Rei savait de quelle histoire ils parlaient, c'était une histoire que l'Ombre avait inventée, passionnante mais très longue et très complexe. Il n'en avait racontée que la moitié à Adréa, mais l'Ombre et Calua étaient passés à autre chose. C'est pour cette raison qu'Adréa était montée voir Rei.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet, ricana l'Ombre, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

\- Rien … rien du tout, bégaya Rei, n'est-ce pas Adréa ?

\- Je … je confirme … fit celle-ci.

\- Oubliez ça … fit l'Ombre en se mettant à pouffer.

Soudain un bruit dans l'entrée se fit entendre, c'était Gahar qui était rentré, il s'écria : « Adréa ! Ma chérie ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles la bonne c'est que tes amis se sont échappés et ... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Adréa descendit les escaliers en compagnie des trois « fugitifs ». Gahar, heureux fit « Ah ! Vous voilà ! Bien joué pour votre évasion ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour vous sortir de là ! ». Rei montra l'Ombre du doigt et expliqua son étrange pouvoir qui leur avaient permis de sortir du bâtiment. « Incroyable ! Qui l'aurait cru ! » dit Gahar très surpris, les autres hochèrent la tête pour dire oui. l'Ombre se sentit très important d'un coup, puis s'interrogea :

\- Et la mauvaise alors ?

\- La mauvaise est très grave, déclara Gahar.

\- Qu'en est-il ? demanda Rei.

\- Le CEEI s'est servi de vos 3 ADN pour créer un « humain synthétique » répondit Gahar.

\- Comment ?! cria l'ensemble.

\- Cette humain s'appelle « Oleg » ou « Matricule Over3.1 ». C'est un humain mais fabriqué artificiellement par les scientifiques du CEEI, déclara Gahar.

\- Over3.1 ? demanda Rei, ça veut dire qu'il y a eu des Over1, des Over2 ainsi de suite, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Gahar, des abominations ! Ça ne ressemblait même pas à des humains ! Mais le CEEI les a tous détruits et a donné leur cadavre en pâture aux sujets de tests, c'est à dire … vous.

\- Attends ... QUOI ?! cria Calua en se tenant le ventre.

\- C'est horrible ! hurla Rei en se pliant en deux.

\- Le CEEI a finalement créé Over3, mais à cause d'un comportement « meurtrier », les scientifiques l'ont modifié pour aboutir à Over3.1, reprit Gahar.

\- Beurk, soupira Rei en se tenant le ventre.

\- Over, comme « fin », fit Calua d'un ton inquiet.

\- Hein, comment ça ? demandèrent Gahar et Adréa.

\- Dans notre monde, nous vous avions dit qu'il y avait plusieurs langues. Et bien, Over en anglais veut dire « fin » ou « aboutissement », expliqua Calua.

\- Oui, maintenant je m'en souviens ! remarqua Adréa.

\- Mais on ne leur a rien dit dans cette langue ! Comment ils ont fait ? s'étonna Rei.

\- Si peut-être que je l'ai dit lorsqu'on était tous les trois captifs … soupira Calua en baissant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi l'appeler en nom de matricule : « fin » ? demanda l'Ombre.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, s'inquiéta Rei.

\- Si ça se trouve, les scientifiques ne savaient même pas ce que voulait dire « over » et l'ont pris au pif … conclut Calua en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet, je ne travaille pas dans ce secteur. D'ailleurs à propos de celui-ci, j'ai appris que vous aviez tué deux scientifiques avant de sortir du bâtiment ? Je me trompe ? demanda Gahar.

\- Ils étaient sur notre chemin, dit l'Ombre d'une voix grave et sombre, tout en haussant les épaules.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air apeuré, puis Rei fit une dernière remarque : « je me demande tout de même pourquoi ce « faux » être humain a été créé ». Personne ne répondit à sa remarque car Gahar n'en savait pas plus.

\- Celui-ci eu une idée soudaine :

\- J'y pense ! Le CEEI ne vous cherche maintenant que pour vous congeler, pour conserver vos corps, ils vont sûrement chercher ici, c'est pour cela que je vais vous prêtez notre résidence de vacances ! Vous pourrez y vivre prospères pour longtemps ! Ils ne connaissent pas cet endroit.

\- On est en train de changer complètement de sujet mais très bien j'accepte l'idée, fit Rei.

\- Et puis Adréa pourrait venir avec vous si elle le désire, en revenant me voir de temps en temps bien sûr ! lança Gahar.

Rei se tourna vers Adréa et lui demanda alors ce qu'elle en pensait, celle-ci accepta de suite avec joie.

« Voilà les clefs de la résidence, j'ai mis l'adresse sur le papier attaché sur le trousseau, mais attention ! Pas de bêtises ! » sermonna Gahar.

Rei rassura le père qu'il ne se passera rien de grave dans la résidence.

\- Mais j'y pense, comment on va vivre ? Sans argent, on ne va pas vivre grâce à celui de Gahar, si ? suggéra l'Ombre.

\- Vous pourrez vous trouver du travail et en gagner, proposa Gahar, sinon je vous enverrai tous les mois une petite somme au cas où. De toute manière, vous avez mon numéro.

\- Oui ne vous en faites pas, dit Calua.

\- La résidence se trouve à côté du Mont De l'Abandon, expliqua Adréa, qui, elle, y était déjà allée.

\- Joli nom pour une montagne, fit Calua d'un ton badin.

\- On l'appelle comme ça car cette montagne est très raide, très difficile à escalader pour les êtres sans ailes, expliqua Gahar.

\- Bhoa, de toute manière, tant qu'on n'aura pas à l'escalader, souffla Rei.

\- Et puis pour le boulot je me souviens qu'il y avait là-bas une agence de sauvetage, expliqua Adréa

\- Sauvetage ? s'étonna Calua.

\- Oui, cette agence aide les personnes en détresse dans des grottes et s'autorise des missions spéciales pour, par exemple, sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse, exagéra Adréa.

\- « Sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse » ? demanda Rei

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, fit Adréa.

\- Ben dit donc ! lança Rei impressionné.

\- T'es sérieuse ... soupira l'Ombre d'une voix sinistre.

Après une longue parlotte, nos héros décidèrent d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait la résidence que leur avait confiée Gahar. Ils s'envolèrent donc vers le Mont De l'Abandon.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Oleg

_**Chapitre 11 : Oleg**_

Nos héros volaient tranquillement à côté du Mont de l'Abandon qui n'était pas si loin finalement, en chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme d'habitude et avaient hâte d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait la résidence, à en entendre parler Adréa sur cette résidence, ça donnait envie d'y aller ! Une pause s'imposa après quelques heures de vol.

Soudain, l'Ombre aperçu quelque chose au loin qui avait comme une forme humaine, il le signala au groupe et l'ensemble décida de s'en approcher, après une avancée plus ou moins discrète, ce que l'Ombre avait vu était bien un humain d'une corpulence moyenne, chauve et de la même taille que Rei, l'Ombre commença à lui parler :

\- Bonjour, fit-il d'un ton sombre et poli.

L'humain se tourna vers lui et répondit d'une voix lente et très calme :

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Oleg, je recherche un certains groupe de personne composé d'un Dracaufeu, un Braségali et un Flobio.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi Oleg ?! cria Rei très surprit.

L'étrange individu examina le groupe, s'approcha de Rei, lui toucha le front et Rei se transforma immédiatement en humain contre sa volonté, Oleg sourit et dit à Rei qui n'en revenait pas :

\- Trouvé !

\- Comment ça « Trouvé ! », demanda l'Ombre.

\- Je vous ai trouvés, c'est tout, conclu Oleg toujours avec une voix calme, lente et sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? s'esclaffa Calua.

\- Rien du tout, dit Oleg, au moins, j'ai trouvé mes « parents ».

\- Écoute, fit Rei, nous ne sommes pas tes parents, tu es juste la combinaison de nos trois codes génétiques.

Oleg se tourna et fit d'un air narquois :

\- Pour moi, vous êtes mes parents, je pensais que vous auriez la réponse à ma question de « pourquoi j'ai été créé ? » mais apparemment non, je perds mon temps avec vous.

\- Mais ? Tu nous as même pas posé la question ? S'étonna Calua.

\- Vos pensées sont riches d'informations vous savez, dit Oleg d'un ton neutre, sur ceux, au revoir.

Soudain, des ailes lui poussèrent sur le dos, des ailes en peau et en os qui sortirent littéralement de son dos avec un son … « magnifique » (sarcasme) puis il décolla et disparut sans laisser de traces.

\- Quel étrange personnage, remarqua Adréa.

\- Étrange, flippant et mutant par-dessus le marché ! Cria Calua.

\- Vous avez vu ses ailes… Dégueulasse ! Rien à voir avec un humain, fit Rei avec un sentiment de dégoût profond.

\- Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a été créé, fit l'Ombre d'un ton méfient et noir, mais ça doit peut-être nous concerner, en tout cas, il peut lire dans nos pensées, voilà déjà un type avec qui, il faut se méfier.

\- Pour le moment on doit se rendre à la résidence, fit Rei, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à le voir tout de suite, ce Oleg, il n'a pas l'air si dangereux pour ma part, mais, comment il a fait pour nous trouver si facilement ?

\- C'est peut être un pur hasard, dit Calua en ayant émis cette hypothèse inévitable.

\- Bon, ne restons pas ici, fit Adréa d'un ton inquiet.

\- Aller, l'Ombre viens sur mon dos, on reprend le voyage, ordonna Rei à celui-ci.

L'Ombre monta sur le dos de Rei qui s'était remis sous forme de Dracaufeu.

Le groupe s'envola vers la résidence qui n'était plus très loin.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Moment de répit !

_**Chapitre 12 : Moment de répit**_

Arrivé à la résidence, notre groupe fut surprit par la grandeur du bâtiment blanc/moderne très sympathique, typique des vacances !

\- Eh bien ! remarqua Rei, c'est gigantesque ici !

\- On risque de passer un très bon séjour ici, fit l'Ombre.

\- Et encore c'est que l'extérieur ! lança Adréa d'un ton fière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Calua. Entrons !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence et nos trois humain se crûrent alors au paradis : piscine d'eau thermale à l'extérieur, deux salles de bain splendides avec une baignoire géante dans celle du bas, 5 chambres immenses et baignant dans la lumière, une superbe cuisine qui donne directement sur le séjour et pour clôturer la visite, une vue magnifique sur le Mont De l'Abandon.

\- C'est géant ici ! hurla Calua de plaisir.

Calua se jeta directement dans la piscine d'eau thermale en lançant un « aller venez, elle est trop bonne ! », c'est alors que tout le monde y compris Adréa se jetèrent dans la piscine qui était cristalline et bien bleue, on se demande même comment elle pouvait être aussi transparente. L'eau était bien chaude à souhait ! Mais nos héros ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'eau vu la chaleur, ils décidèrent de remettre ça le soir après le dîner.

Ensuite, nos héros décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans leur chambre et d'ensuite passer, aujourd'hui, une journée d'enfer ! Mais avant ça, il fallait aller faire les courses pour la semaine, notre groupe décida d'aller les faire ensemble afin de choisir en fonction des préférences des uns et des autres.

Une fois arrivé à une sorte de « grande surface » nos 4 amis choisissent les différents aliments qu'ils allaient prendre :

\- Une pastèque ! suggéra Calua.

\- Pourquoi une seule ? J'en aurais pris dix ! fit Rei d'un air intelligent.

\- Faite attention les gars, soupira Adréa d'un ton prudent, on a un budget à respecter.

\- Nutella ! hurla l'Ombre qui avait perdu tout son sérieux, c'est trop bien y'en a même dans ce monde !

\- Genre ?! S'étonna Rei.

\- Ah ! Non v'la les morfales ! fit Calua.

\- On prend quoi comme viande ? soupira Adréa.

-Je sais pas du tout, prends la moins chère, suggéra Rei.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre du bœuf, proposa l'Ombre, c'est la seule viande qu'on connaît jusque-là, enfin, y'avait aussi du Magicarpe mais ça revient chère.

\- Bon, conclu Adréa, va pour le bœuf.

\- Oh mon dieu ! hurla Rei.

\- Quoi ?! lança le groupe.

\- Regardez ! reprit celui-ci, c'est le même paquet de céréales qu'on a dans notre monde si je me souviens bien.

\- Mais on s'en fiche des paquets de céréales, soupira Calua.

\- Mais euh … soupira Rei à son tour.

Après avoir BIEN fait les courses, notre groupe organisa le frigo comme ils le pouvaient, lors du déjeuner, c'était du bœuf rôti avec comme accompagnement, des pommes de terre sautées, un vrai délice !

Le groupe, une fois rassasié, décida d'occuper l'après-midi en visitant cette agence de « sauvetage » qu'Adréa avait si bien décrite.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'agence tout risque !

_**Chapitre 13 : l'agence « tout risque »**_

L'agence n'était pas bien loin de la résidence, seulement 400 mètres à côté de celle-ci, nos héros arrivèrent devant l'agence et se firent de suite interpellé par un étrange Rapasdepic.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'agence de sauvetage de la population, l'ASP pour faire plus court, je suis Guéor, celui qui supervise les missions, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Ils ont vraiment des noms de merde ici, soupira Calua.

\- Eh bien, fit Rei, nous souhaitons nous renseigner sur votre agence pour avoir l'éventualité d'être recruté, en gros, nous recherchons du travail.

\- Je vois, fit Guéor, et, quelles sont vos motivations ?

\- Perso, fit l'Ombre, je suis spécialisé dans l'infiltration et l'exécution d'être sans importance.

\- Moi, fit Calua, je suis motivé pour aider des gens en détresse que je connais, même si parfois, j'm'en fiche.

\- Quant à moi, fit Rei à son tour, je suis motivé par l'argent, et de sauver des gens dans l'éventualité.

\- Idem pour moi, termina Adréa.

\- Ben, ça tombe bien on cherchait justement des personnes de votre espèce, vous tombez à pic ! fit Guéor d'un ton satisfait.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas en savoir plus ? demanda Rei.

\- Non ça serait une perte de temps, conclu Guéor, allez, entrez, je vais vous présenter le patron.

Le groupe entra dans l'agence, puis, descendit des escaliers pour aller voir le gérant de l'ASP, ils tombèrent alors sur un Dimoret.

\- Monsieur, fit Guéor, je vous présente les nouveaux, ils ont l'air d'avoir les critères correspondent à ce que nous recherchions,

Le Dimoret se tourna vers le groupe en leur disant :

\- Tiens mais vous êtes recherchez-vous non ?

\- Hein ?! demanda Rei.

\- Et merde ! soupira Calua.

\- Vous le savez ? lança l'Ombre d'un ton noir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un membre du CEEI et je défends votre cause, mon nom est Kréol, fit le Dimoret d'un ton amicale.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! hurla Calua.

\- Comment vous le savez qu'on est recherchés ? Demanda Rei.

\- Vos avis de recherche, fit Kréol, les gens du CEEI ont mis votre photo en tant qu'humain et en tant que Pokémons un peu partout.

\- Ah, on vous fait confiance alors ? Demanda Rei d'un ton prudent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le boulot, vous êtes maintenant en période de test.

\- D'accord, fit Adréa.

\- Mais j'aimerais vous demander un service, dit Kréol, est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer votre forme humaine ?

\- Euh non pas pour maintenant, fit Rei, l'Ombre et Calua d'un air très prudent.

\- Certes, c'est vous qui décidez, désolé de ma curiosité, dit Kréol d'un air désolé.

Puis, celui-ci reprit :

\- Bon nous allons tester vos capacités pour voir en quoi vous allez nous être utiles !

\- C'est étrange, murmura Rei à l'Ombre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Commençons de suite ! conclu Kréol.

Le groupe se dirigèrent vers un terrain vague à côté de l'agence, là, Rei, Calua, l'Ombre et Adréa rencontrèrent deux autres individus qui eux, étaient en période de tests également, le premier, était un Colosinge, Et le second, était une Junko avec un arc en os, ils étaient tous les deux en train de se chamailler juste pour une histoire de score au test qu'ils venaient de faire :

\- Espèce de boulet ! cria la Junko, d'où tu me dis que je suis nulle !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu l'es! Ricana le Colosinge.

\- Oh là, on se calme, fit Rei d'un ton amical.

\- Toi, firent les deux inconnus, ta gueule !

\- Mais euh … fit Rei en faisant sa victime.

\- Ils ont piqué ma réplique, remarqua l'Ombre.

\- Bon calmez-vous ! fit Kréol, ce n'est pas un endroit pour se chamailler ! On dirait des enfants de 5 ans qui se battent dans une cour de récréation.

Les deux individus arrêtèrent de suite leur querelles et tout en se boudant l'un l'autre, ils décidèrent de rester regarder comment se débrouillaient les nouveaux.

« Ce tests est très simple, c'est pour déterminer comment vous vous battez, très simple, faites comme bon vous semble, du moment que le mannequin devant vous soit mis K.O », expliqua Kréol. Rei demanda en quoi sa façon de se battre était importante pour sauver des gens. « Ah mais ce n'est qu'au cas où, ne vous en faites pas », reprit Kréol.

\- Je commence, fit l'Ombre d'un ton sombre.

\- D'accord, ça sera à moi ensuite, fit Rei.

L'Ombre s'avança vers un des mannequins en paille, prit son poing, se concentra puis, frappa un des mannequins de toutes ses forces, l'Ombre avait transpercé le mannequin de son poing enflammé, du grand art !

Puis vint Rei, avec un autre mannequin, il se souvenu d'un coup de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas d'écrire, il se tourna vers Kréol et demanda :

\- Vous n'auriez pas des « lames » ?

\- Comment ça des « lames » ? s'étonna Kréol.

\- Un sabre, une épée, quelque chose dans ce genre, redit Rei.

\- Tenez, ça vous convient ? demanda Kréol.

Kréol tendit à Rei une épée très belle faite d'un Acier très léger et d'une poignée en cuir, celui-ci prit cette arme en main, se mit en position, et fit une incision très puissante vers le mannequin, Rei, rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et pile à ce moment-là, le mannequin fut coupé en deux. Kréol était content de ces nouvelles recrues, le Colosinge, la Junko et le reste du groupe faisaient des yeux globuleux (sauf Calua) en voyant cela.

\- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?! demanda l'Ombre surpris.

\- J'ai fait un peu d'escrime, fit Rei en regardant l'Ombre avec un léger sourire.

\- Incroyable ! cria Adréa surprise également.

\- C'est au tour de Calua, il prit ses poings puis commença à frapper le mannequin à répétition, essoufflé, Calua se retourna, un « C'est tout ? » émis pas Rei ne suffisait pas à le décourager, il prit donc ces doigts et un jet d'eau sortit de la pointe de ceux-ci, Calua l'orienta donc vers le mannequin, sous la pression, le mannequin fut transpercé par le jet d'eau, « Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur » fit Rei en se moquant, Calua se mit à bouder.

Adréa s'approcha d'un autre mannequin, elle prit une grande inspiration et cracha un feu d'une puissance incommensurable ! À la fin, il n'y avait même plus de mannequin, si, un tas de cendre au pied de la tige qui soutenait le mannequin, elle se retourna, blasé de la facilité de cet exercice.

« Eh bien, vous êtes plutôt talentueux pour le combat mais il reste des choses à améliorés chez certains » remarqua Kréol d'un ton sage en regardant Calua, celui-ci continuait à bouder.

Les deux inconnus s'approchèrent soudainement du groupe :

\- Wow ! Quel spectacle ! lança la Junko, je me présente, je m'appelle Gaël.

\- Vous êtes vraiment badasse ! remarqua le Colosinge, mon nom est Goldor, l'intrépide !

\- Voilà, soupira Gaël, il recommence à se la péter !

\- Tais-toi pauvre nulle ! reprit Goldor.

\- C'est toi qui es nul ! répondit Gaël.

\- Bon faudrait vous calmer là ! remarqua Rei d'un ton énervé.

\- Hé dit donc l'épéiste, t'es qui pour nous donner des ordres ? Demanda Goldor.

\- Et puis moi je fais ce que j'veux ! remarqua Gaël.

\- Mais, je … souffla Rei.

\- Franchement, tu mérites de servir de paillasson à l'entrée de l'agence tellement t'es inutile, reprit Goldor.

\- Tais-toi hein ! Sinon j'te tire une flèche, cria Gaël.

\- C'est ça, vise-moi et puis tu toucheras le gérant, répliqua Goldor.

\- Wow ! Du calme ! Cria Kréol.

\- Pardon Monsieur, firent Goldor et Gaël en baissant la tête.

\- Bon passons au prochain test, fit Kréol, on peut rester ici pour celui-ci, alors, c'est une série de questions écoutez bien :

\- Lorsqu'un fou à lier menace de tuer devant vous un innocent, que faites-vous ?

\- Je lui retire la dignité et la faiblesse qui le maintient en vie jusqu'à ce que ses boyaux et ses yeux se retirent d'eux même sous l'effort, fit l'Ombre avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Un coup d'épée dans la gueule, beugla Rei.

\- Faut l'poutrer ! cria Goldor.

\- Une bonne flambée et c'est bon ? demanda Adréa.

\- Au pire, on s'en fout et on s'casse ? proposa Calua.

\- Ou alors, on lui tire une flèche avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, proposa Gaël.

\- Faudrait pour ça que tu saches viser, remarqua Goldor.

\- Goldor, ta gueule ! Crièrent l'ensemble.

\- Si on peut même plus rigoler, fit celui-ci en soupirant.

\- Mmh, Gaël j'aime bien votre façon d'agir mais vous autres, votre méthode est trop, barbare, sauf la tienne Calua, mais la tienne est trop … débile, fit Kréol.

\- Ah … soupira Calua, déçu.

\- Il faut tenter de résonner le fou à lier, si ce n'est pas possible, la méthode de Gaël est la meilleur dans ce type de situation, remarqua Kréol d'un ton sage, -question suivante :

Avant d'entrée dans une grotte inconnue et quelconque ou n'importe quels endroits étranges et glauques, que vérifiez-vous en premier ?

\- Si on a d'la bière ! cria Goldor.

\- Si la mort n'est pas avec nous, fit l'Ombre d'un ton sombre.

\- Si on a des provisions ? proposèrent Rei et Adréa.

\- Si tout le monde est là ? demanda Gaël d'un air débile.

\- Si on s'est pas trompé de grotte ? demanda Calua.

\- Oui ! Cria Kréol, vous avez tous raisons ! C'est bien ! Vous progressez ! Dernière questions :

Un être inconnu se dresse à 20 mètres devant vous, que faites-vous ?

\- On le poutre ?! demanda Goldor.

\- On envoie l'un d'entre nous en reconnaissance ? proposa Rei.

\- Je lui tire une flèche ! cria Gaël.

\- On lui dit « bonjour ! », fit Calua.

\- Je sais pas moi, on l'crame ? proposa Adréa.

\- Ou alors, je réduis en poussière la cruche qui lui sert de tête, proposa l'Ombre à son tour.

\- Tu parles de Gaël ? demanda Goldor à l'Ombre.

\- Sérieusement tais-toi ! beugla celle-ci.

\- Oui c'est bien ça Rei ! Mais faites attention ! On ne sait pas sur qui tomber ! conclut Kréol.

Celui-ci annonça la fin des tests ! Tous les adhérents au test font maintenant parties de l'agence !

Mais c'est étrange tout de même, pourquoi une agence de sauvetage demanderait de telles questions et de telles aptitudes au combat ? Nos héros y comprit Goldor et Gaël se posèrent des questions là-dessus mais, pas le temps de se les poser ! Car Kréol allaient leurs donner leur toute première mission !


	14. Chapitre 14 : La chapelle

_**Chapitre 14 : La chapelle**_

Le rendez-vous de la mission se passa en fasse d'une chapelle, nos héros ainsi que Gaël et Goldor se retrouvèrent plus tard devant celle-ci.

\- Bon, soupira Rei, qu'est-ce que dit le papier de la mission ?

\- Apparemment, remarqua l'Ombre en regardant le papier de cette dite-mission, il faut retrouver la personne qui s'est faite kidnapper dans cette chapelle abandonnée.

\- Pour le moment, y'a pas à dire, ça schlingue ! remarqua Calua.

\- Bon on entre ?! demanda Gaël.

\- Allez ! Allons-y ! cria Rei ! Allons sauver la personne en détresse !

\- Sur le papier, c'est un Miaouss, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, les kidnappeurs demandent une rançon de plus de 1 000 000 de PDs (PokéDollars).

\- Ben dit donc, ils sont gonflés, eux ! répliqua Adréa.

\- Bon, vu la gueule du bâtiment, remarqua Goldor, ça m'étonne pas au final qu'ils aient vérifiés nos aptitudes au combat.

\- Entrons vite, fit l'Ombre.

Le groupe pénétrèrent ainsi dans la Chapelle, une fois à l'intérieur, dans la salle principale, ils avancèrent tout en se méfiant de ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus.

\- Hey ! J'ai aperçu un truc là-bas ! Cria Gaël.

\- Mais non ! Ronchonna Goldor, c'est juste ta queue.

\- Non ! fit Rei, moi aussi j'aperçois quelque chose.

\- Et merde ! lança une voix au loin, j'ai été repéré.

\- Euh, tu sais, remarqua Calua, on avait pas validé ta présence donc tu pouvais resté caché, mais bon maintenant c'est trop tard, t'es débile.

Une forme apparût alors devant nos héros, c'était un Ectoplasma, celui-ci dit d'une voix grave et amplifié :

\- Vous ne passerez pas !

\- Comment ? demanda le groupe.

\- Nan rien, laissez tomber, c'est sorti tout seul, fit l'Ectoplasma.

\- Laisse-nous passer ! ordonna l'Ombre.

\- Euh, nan je veux pas, hi hi, ricana l'Ectoplasma.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? fit Goldor énervé, encore un minus qui hante ces endroits inutiles ! Je vais te réduire en poussière si tu continues !

\- Tu sais quoi ? lança l'Ectoplasma d'un ton amusé, ta bouche.

\- Toi, tu m'as cherché ! Cria Goldor.

Goldor se précipita sur l'Ectoplasma avec ses poings en avant mais soudain, l'Ectoplasma utilisa un « Regard noir » qui paralysa complètement Goldor de peur, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Adréa essaya une « roue de feu » sur l'Ectoplasma mais celui-ci esquiva et Adréa finit sa course dans un mur.

Rei quand à lui, tenta une incision rapide pour assommer l'Ectoplasma avec le pommeau de son épée mais il rata son coup car celui-ci était bien trop rapide.

Calua tenta à son tour quelque chose, il s'avança vers l'Ectoplasma et celui-ci dit :

\- N'avance pas plus ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi ! Dit-il, il utilisa un regard noir sur Calua mais ça ne l'a pas affecté.

\- Et oui, fit Calua, tu n'atteindras jamais mon esprit ! Je suis trop puissant ! Puis il sortit un morceau de miroir de sa poche qu'il avait trouvé par terre auparavant et le mit de sorte qu'il puisse refléter le regard noir de l'Ectoplasma sur lui-même, il réussit son action.

\- Mais je ne peux pas avoir peur de moi-même voyons ah ah ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur de ça alors, remarqua Rei.

Rei brandit son épée, celle-ci s'emplit d'une lumière qui émanait de sa main, la lame était devenue éblouissante, l'Ectoplasma, s'échappa de la chapelle en se cachant les yeux.

Tout le monde félicita Rei pour son exploit mais Calua boudait de son côté, c'était censé être son moment de gloire.

Tout en continuant dans la chapelle, notre groupe ouvrit une porte qui menait sur un étrange personnage qui était en train d'attacher un Miaouss sur une table.

\- Hey toi ! lança l'Ombre, détache ce Miaouss !

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda la personne tapie dans l'ombre, l'ombre de la pièce, pas l'Ombre bien sûr.

\- On ne sait pas ce que tu comptes faire avec lui mais je te conseil de le relâcher sinon je te promets un aller simple vers les enfers ! fit l'Ombre.

\- Oh vraiment ? ricana la voix.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Rei, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix glauque quelque part, Rei se souvenu d'un coup où est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu et cria : Oleg !

\- Eh bien, eh bien, fit Oleg, on a une bonne mémoire dit donc … une mémoire d'à peine 8 heures, c'est glorieux.

\- Bon, fit l'Ombre, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ce Miaouss.

\- C'était juste pour vous attirer ici, je savais que vous vous intéresseriez à cette agence, j'ai donc décidé de m'installer ici et de créer une fausse disparition, il détacha le Miaouss qui disparut en courant à toute allure.

\- Ingénieux, fit Rei et Calua.

\- Mais c'est qui lui ? demandèrent Gaël et Goldor.

\- Trop long à expliquer, fit Rei.

Oleg alluma la lumière de la pièce où ils étaient, puis lança accompagné d'un ricanement sournois :

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai cherché à vous retrouver ? Et bien c'est très simple : en revenant du CEEI, mon créateur, mon maître m'a donné le but de mon existence : je suis apparemment une arme à moi tout seul extrêmement puissante ! Le souci c'est que les scientifiques m'ont tout donné pour éviter que je dévoile mon côté « meurtrier », sans succès hé hé ! Par contre, je ne souhaite pas servir quelqu'un, j'ai donc décidé de détruire le bâtiment officiel du CEEI pour ainsi, ne plus avoir à servir qui que ce soit.

\- Comment ?! cria le groupe.

\- Oh non ! Mon père ! hurla Adréa, si il est mort par ta faute, je te jure que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici vivant !

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit Oleg d'un ton arrogant.

\- Mais, comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda Calua.

Soudain, un immense canon en os sortit du dos d'Oleg, un peu comme un Tortank mais en 10 fois plus gros (toujours avec un bruit magnifique de déchirement de peau), Oleg, en sueur, sourit et fit :

\- Une petite démonstration ?

\- Hein ? Non attends Oleg ! cria Rei.

Oleg pointa le Canon dans leur direction, il fallait qu'ils sortent de là au plus vite sinon ils finissaient en chair à canon (Ah Ah), nos héros sortirent de la chapelle, tout en essayant de ne pas être dans la trajectoire du tir comme des imbéciles.

Un immense rayon bleu transperça la chapelle de part en part, celle-ci tomba en ruine. Nos héros, époustouflés par la puissance d'Oleg commencèrent à avoir peur de ce dernier, de plus en plus ! Tiens, en parlant du loup … Il revenu avec son corps de nouveau comme avant. Gaël tomba dans les pommes, Rei protesta :

\- Tu aurais pu faire gaffe quand même ! On était sur ta trajectoire de tir !

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? ricana Oleg, j'en suis vraiment navré.

\- Assez rigolé, dit l'Ombre d'un ton sombre, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à la fin !

\- Vous ? fit Oleg, d'un air blasé, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu.

\- En nous tirant dessus ?! cria Adréa.

\- Chacun ses loisirs, conclut Oleg.

\- Et maintenant, demanda Rei, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je recherche le savoir et la puissance ! cria Oleg avec un sourire carnassier, vous, vous avez la puissance que je recherche ! Car vous êtes de l'espèce du créateur !

\- Comment ça ? interrompit Rei.

\- C'est la puissance en vous qui vous procure un pouvoir extrêmement puissant et incontrôlable, et ce pouvoir, je le veux ! désira Oleg.

\- Et comment tu comptes t-y prendre ? lança l'Ombre d'un ton encore plus sombre et avec une voix encore plus grave.

\- En aspirant votre énergie vitale, vos pouvoirs y seront aspirés également, ricana Oleg avec un visage d'horreur.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Calua.

\- Comme un être humain est le « créateur » de cet univers en quelque sorte, alors, lorsque n'importe quel être humain entre dans cette dimension, il se voit conférer d'immenses pouvoirs à la puissance incommensurable ! cria Oleg.

\- Donc, tu souhaites nous tuer, moi, Rei et Calua, fit l'Ombre en fixant du regard Oleg de ses yeux rouges.

\- Hé ho ! On se calme ! coupa Calua en sueur, pas la peine de me tuer, je n'ai aucun pouvoir !

\- Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit garçon ! s'esclaffa Oleg en regardant l'Ombre d'un sourire carnassier plutôt dérangeant.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit l'Ombre d'une voix sombre, tu vas vivre dès à présent ton pire cauchemar, la mort !

L'Ombre prit ses mains et des sabres composé de matières noires se formèrent sur celles-ci, Oleg, lui, prit son bras et des lames en os poussèrent sur ses bras, et à ce moment, tous les os de son corps se mirent à grandir, jusqu'à sortir de son corps, une armure lourde très résistante en os venait de se former sur son corps.

\- L'Ombre, fit Rei, ne me dit pas que tu vas affronter ce monstre tout seul ?!

\- Oui, quelle question ! cria l'Ombre à Rei.

\- Non mais juste pour te le rappeler, répliqua Calua, c'est la fusion de nos trois codes génétiques donc c'est comme si on nous avait fusionné et qu'on se battait contre cette fusion.

\- C'est ce qui est un peu en train de se passer, fit Rei, je combats avec toi l'Ombre que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Moi aussi ! cria Calua, j'ai besoin d'un peu de gloire dans cette histoire quand même.

\- Moi aussi ! hurla Adréa, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais les bras croisés ! Je vais combattre à vos côté également, et toi Goldor ?

\- Euh, qui ? Moi ? demanda celui-ci apeuré, et bien, je, je m'occupe de Gaël !

L'ensemble soupira un coup puis se mit en position de combat.


	15. Chapitre 15 :La bataille pour le pouvoir

_**Chapitre 15 : La bataille pour le pouvoir !**_

L'Ombre attaqua le premier, ses sabres noires en main, il se rua sur Oleg qui bloqua son attaque grâce à ses bras, Rei fonça à son tour avec son épée emplie de lumière sur Oleg, celui-ci para avec facilité son coup latéral. Calua, se rua à son tour sur le monstre, il lança un jet d'eau qui n'avait aucun effet sur l'erreur génétique, déçu de son attaque, il tenta de trouver une autre stratégie. « Écartez-vous ! » cria Adréa qui était sur le point de lancer une attaque « Boutefeu », Rei et l'Ombre s'écartèrent d'un coup et Adréa fonça sur Oleg à toute allure entouré de flammes, celui-ci bloqua l'attaque d'un seul coup de poing, il attrapa Adréa et l'envoya dans le décor, « Adréa ! » cria aussitôt Rei dans la foulée.

Celui-ci déchaîna sa colère sur Over3, la lumière, imprégnait désormais sa lame. Oleg avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les assauts de Rei, c'est alors que l'Ombre arriva armé d'une immense épée faite à partir de matière noire. Rei recula et l'Ombre asséna un coup fatal à Oleg, celui-ci perdit un bras et se mit à gémir :

\- Tu n'es pas de taille ! ricana l'Ombre d'un ton fière, renonce !

Soudain, Oleg reprit son bras au sol puis le remit à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

« Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » cria Rei, Oleg sourit puis attaqua avec une frappe puissante et meurtrière.

« Mais, tu es censé être un humain ! » s'étonna Calua en étant choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le monstre sourit puis regarda Calua et répondit à celui-ci d'une voix sinistre et très lent :

\- Je n'ai, jamais, été humain.

\- Ça on l'avait deviné .. fit l'Ombre de plus en plus angoissé.

\- Bon, fit Rei, il est capable de se régénérer, donc on va pas pouvoir le battre par démembrement.

\- Merci beaucoup Rei ! cria l'Ombre sur un ton narquois, c'était très utile ta remarque …

\- Mais euh … reprit Rei.

\- Prêt à mourir ? lança alors Oleg avec un air de plus en plus meurtrier.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir tiens ! cria Rei, prend ça !

Rei eu une idée de génie d'un coup, il prit son épée, la recouvrit de sa salive, et l'enflamma ! Ingénieux ! Puisque sa salive était inflammable, c'est donc avec une épée embrasée et emplie du pouvoir de son porteur, que Rei attaqua avec une incision deux fois plus puissante que la dernière fois, il rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et pile à ce moment, Oleg fut découpé en deux au niveau du bassin.

« Mince ! Je visais sa tête ! » soupira Rei, déçu.

Oleg tenta de recoller ses membres, mais, vu que l'épée de Rei était en feu, la cicatrisation fut presque instantané, du coup, les membres qui étaient censé se recoller, faisaient souffrirent Oleg. Il poussa un cri de douleur intense mais parvenu finalement à recoller entièrement ses membres.

\- Belle tentative ! fit Oleg d'un ton moqueur.

\- Il est toujours pas mort lui ?! cria l'ensemble, essoufflé.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, reprit Oleg, votre heure est venue en même temps que mon heure de gloire !

\- Alors là ! hurla 'Ombre, tu peux toujours courir !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! termina Oleg dans sa folie.

Oleg enleva son armure en os pour des mouvements plus rapide puis fonça sur l'Ombre telle un bolide sur une autoroute. L'Ombre, ne put réagir à tant, Oleg, le transperça avec son bras gauche, le remonta et arracha le cœur de sa pauvre victime. Au même moment, la matière noire autour de l'Ombre se dirigea vers Oleg, l'Ombre, dans un dernier souffle, dirigea sa tête en direction de Rei, lui sourit, et lança d'une voix mourante avant de fermer ses yeux et de se laisser tomber au sol : « Seul mon âme, continuera ... de le hanter … ».

Rei regarda alors le corps de son ami à terre, regarda son exécuteur, fonça sur celui-ci et lui découpa la tête à l'aide de sa lame. Rei, le regard empli de haine, regarda le cadavre de son meilleur ami et commença à pleurer.

Mais soudain, le corps d'Oleg attrapa Rei et tenta d'étrangler celui-ci, surpris, la victime se débattit en appelant de l'aide auprès de Calua qui n'avait presque rien fichu depuis le début de la bataille, celui-ci intervenu juste à temps en donnant un coup dans les côtes du d'Oleg, ce dernier lâcha Rei et recula, un « merci Calua » de la part de Rei suffisait à prouver sa gratitude.

Oleg reprit sa tête qui était encore attaché à son corps par une espèce de grosse veine et la replaça à son emplacement d'origine, d'un seul coup, la tête était comme neuve, cette dernière se mit à rire :

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

\- Tu … tu … tu vas payer ! hurla Rei empli d'une haine et d'un regard à faire peur.

\- Vous êtes trop faible pour moi maintenant, fit Oleg, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

\- Hé ! Attends ! Espèce de lâche ! hurla le Rei de toutes ses forces.

Oleg, entouré cette fois de matière noire, disparut en laissant derrière lui, une chapelle en ruine et le cadavre de l'Ombre.

Rei alla voir celui-ci, prit la main froide de son défunt ami.

Adréa arriva enfin sur les lieux après s'être faite projeter hors du champ de bataille par le monstre, elle vit le corps de l'Ombre inanimé à terre et se jeta dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! cria-t-elle.

\- On n'a rien pu faire, JE n'ai rien pu faire ! sanglota doucement Rei.

Le groupe accorda une minute de silence pour la disparition du « ténébreux » de l'équipe.

Gaël se réveilla et vit à son tour le corps de l'Ombre sans vie, elle se précipita vers lui.

\- L'Ombre ! lança-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Rei en larmes, tais-toi, sérieusement, tais-toi !

Une fois rentrée à l'agence, Calua raconta à Kréol tout ce qui c'était passé à la Chapelle, y compris la destruction de celle-ci et la mort tragique et rapide de l'Ombre, « Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers … » remarqua alors Kréol, « désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la chapelle ».

C'est toujours dans le silence que Rei, Calua ainsi qu'Adréa rentrèrent à la résidence, le corps de l'Ombre fut incinéré et ses cendres, enterrés à l'arrière du bâtiment, Rei récita un texte d'adieu adressé à son meilleur ami, qui périt avec dignité et courage.

Le soir, il n'y aura pas de baignade dans la piscine d'eau thermale, pas de dîner se passant dans la joie et la bonne humeur, non, ce soir, aux informations, nos trois amis apprirent tout de même que Gahar ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment lors de sa destruction, Adréa expliqua à celui-ci au téléphone que l'Ombre n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque d'Oleg et que celui-ci était en plein délire de domination mondiale, qu'il était redevenu Over3, le Oleg meurtrier, Gahar impressionné lança pour finir l'appel un « Portez-vous bien, faites très attention à vous et encore toutes mes condoléances pour votre ami, c'est vraiment très grave ce qui est en train d'arriver ! » puis il raccrocha après quelques minutes de dialogue. Nos trois amis se couchèrent après un repas se passant dans un silence insupportable.

Calua s'enferma dans sa chambre tandis que Rei alla voir son amie et la prit dans ses bras en pleure, celle-ci, ayant vécu également la perte d'un de ses proches, garda le silence et s'installa dans son lit tout en invitant Rei à la rejoindre, ce dernier, timide et plutôt surprit, sécha ses larmes, prit un oreiller et s'installa à son tour.

Adréa et Rei était face à face dans le lit, Rei lança d'un ton triste et nostalgique :

\- Tu te souviens lorsqu'il nous sortait ses phrases atroces ?

\- Je m'en souviens, ô ça oui je m'en souviens, souffla Adréa d'un ton triste et calme à la fois.

\- Tous ces bons moments passés avec lui, Rei commença à essuyer une autres de ses larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

\- Je m'en souviens, fit Adréa toujours sur le même ton.

\- Et maintenant ? Qui est-ce qui va me dire de me la fermer ?! demanda le jeune homme d'un air de solitude.

\- Je pourrais m'en charger. ricana doucement Adréa.

\- Et qui est-ce qui va maintenant me raconter des histoires passionnantes ?!

Adréa ne répondit pas à sa question, elle colla sa tête sur celle de son ami. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux tout en s'approchant l'un à l'autre, après un certain temps, Adréa souffla d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

\- Bonne nuit Rei.

\- Bonne nuit Adréa, répondit Rei d'une voix tremblante de chagrin.

Ils commencèrent à s'endormir, doucement.

Mais, dans la nuit, Rei se réveilla subitement, et regarda Adréa qui était en train de dormir. L'adolescent repensait à son ami mort aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu tuer son exécuteur, et le voir ainsi fuir pour une raison complètement lâche le mis dans tous ses états, « Il reviendra peut-être pour me prendre mes pouvoirs, à ce moment-là, il n'en reviendrait pas victorieux, mais, si il ne revient pas, je le retrouverais, et je le tuerais ! » pensait-il fou de rage avant de tenter de se rendormir, mais, celui-ci entendit soudainement son amie marmonner doucement et timidement :

\- Rei, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose te concernant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci d'un air fatigué.

\- Écoute je … j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, fit Adréa, très timide.

\- Pour tout te dire, je … je pense que, moi aussi … fit Rei très timide également.

\- Je, je ne sais pas si, si on devrait être ensemble, fit Adréa, toujours aussi timide.

\- Moi aussi je le pense, c'est parce que je suis à la base un humain, c'est ça ? demanda Rei dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Oui, avoua Adréa, je t'aime, mais, je me sens mal à l'aise de savoir qu'en réalité, tu es un humain.

\- Et moi donc ... soupira le jeune homme à son tour, je t'aime également, mais, comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, toi qui n'est même pas de la même espèce que moi, et puis, surtout, comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je suis un incompétent !

Adréa rougit puis dit tout en étant inquiète :

\- Je ne sais pas de quel Rei je suis amoureuse ? Le Dracaufeu, ou l'humain ?

\- Regarde-moi, fit Rei en se transformant en humain devant elle, est-ce que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Adréa toujours sur un ton calme, je pense que je t'aime comme tu es, quelques fois, ça me rassure et d'autres fois, ça me fait terriblement peur ! Mais, ça me fait réagir sur le fait qu'on ne doit peut-être pas avoir peur, si ça se trouve, n'importe qui peu tomber amoureux avec n'importe qui.

\- C'est très différent pourtant un humain et un Dracaufeu, et tu le sais sûrement … reprit le jeune homme en reprenant sa forme de Dracaufeu.

\- C'est assez évident, remarqua Adréa, mais, une relation entre ces deux espèces n'est pas possible, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi.

\- Malheureusement oui, mais, tu sais, on a à peu près les mêmes réactions, on a sûrement le même QI, les mêmes émotions, et puis, si l'apparence est un problème, ça ne me dérange pas d'être un Dracaufeu, je pense même rester ainsi pendant un moment histoire de …

\- Ça n'est pas ça le problème Rei, coupa Adréa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda le garçon timidement.

\- Je, je n'en sais rien, soupira Adréa.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, moi non plus, soupira Rei à son tour.

Adréa ricana tout en rougissant.

Soudain, les deux compères entendirent Calua hurler dans le couloir :

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler ?! Y'a des gens qui dorment ici !

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rires, puis continuèrent de se regarder tous les deux sans rien se dire, puis, Rei se tourna et commença à se rendormir, Adréa fit de même, tous deux s'endormirent à nouveau en silence


	16. Chapitre 16 : L'entrainement décisif !

_**Chapitre 16 : L'entraînement décisif**_

Ce matin, nos trois compères déjeunèrent dans la salle à manger, sans l'Ombre pour tuer l'ambiance matinale, Calua sortit un instant dehors, l'air monotone pour prendre un bol d'air, Rei, lui, dit alors à celui-ci de faire attention s'il y aurait à tout hasard un « Oleg » meurtrier dans les parages.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, nos héros décidèrent de s'entraîner avant de refaire face à Oleg pour venger leur ami mort par ses mains.

À l'ASP, un entraînement de haut niveau a eu lieu, Goldor et Gaël étaient absent pour aujourd'hui, nul ne savait pourquoi.

Rei perfectionna ses techniques à l'épée et rempli son fourreau de sa salive inflammable, un moment, sa lame était enflammée et emplie d'une lumière salvatrice, comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il se battait contre Oleg, mais cette fois ci, Rei tenta de manipuler son pouvoir pour ainsi réaliser des techniques imparables mais celui-ci avait oublié quelque chose de très important : Oleg pouvait recoller ses membres, c'était un problème qu'il fallait résoudre à tout prix si nos héros avaient comme projet de remporter la victoire, c'est Calua qui était en train de travailler dessus, Adréa lui porta secours dans son travail, une solution proposé par Adréa : le réduire en cendre, une solution risquée car Oleg est très rapide et ses coups peuvent être fatals à n'importe qui !

Rei proposa une autre solution, la dernière fois lorsque celui-ci avait tranché en deux Oleg à l'aide de son épée enflammée, Oleg avait eu du mal à recoller ses membres, il suffisait juste de planter l'épée enflammée dans le ventre d'Oleg et attendre avant que tous ces organes vitaux prennent feux, mais Calua rappela à Rei que la tête d'Oleg n'était pas son point faible, Rei fit d'un ton sombre : « Au pire la prochaine fois, j'essayerais le cœur. » les deux autres hochèrent la tête mais comme notre équipe avait des doutes sur l'anatomie du monstre, ils décidèrent de perfectionner leurs techniques de combat afin d'être prêts pour une vengeance qui aboutira par une mort lente et douloureuse d'Oleg, enfin, c'est ce que nos héros espéraient.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Over4, Oleg transformé

_**Chapitre 17 : Over4 : Oleg transformé**_

Après une bonne matinée d'entraînement au terrain vague, nos héros étaient fin prêts !

Rei se demanda tout de même pourquoi Oleg n'avait pas cherché à les retrouver, c'est étrange, peut être que celui-ci ne les trouvèrent pas assez « puissants » comme il l'avait dit la dernière fois, mais, là, il était sur le point de se tromper royalement ! Nos 3 héros ont presque triplés leurs compétences au combat depuis leur dernière rencontre, et cette fois, il ne risquait pas de s'en sortir !

Kréol était venu voir comment se passait l'entraînement

\- Oh ! Je vois que vous avez progressez ! Je vous en félicite, fit-il d'un ton amical.

\- De rien, on ne va pas laisser filer ce fumier, il va payer pour l'Ombre, dit Rei d'un ton sec.

Kréol regarda nos héros s'entraîner, puis au bout d'un moment repartit de là où il venait pour reprendre son travail.

Nos 3 amis ne s'attendaient pas à cela : un homme apparut d'un seul coup sous une brume noire. Cet homme, ce monstre, c'était Oleg, mais, avec une apparence plus sombre, plus agressive, plus folle et sûrement plus puissante !

\- Vous m'attendiez ? fit-il d'un ton lent et narquois.

\- Alors toi, cria Rei, tu vas bien regretter ce que tu as fait à l'Ombre !

\- Il m'a bien servi, reprit Oleg d'un ton sombre, grâce à son pouvoir, je me trouve changé, j'ai besoin de tuer ! Et tu seras ma première victime, Rei !

\- Allez viens ! Je t'attends ! Cria Rei.

Rei commença à illuminer son épée de son pouvoir et l'enflamma par la même occasion.

Oleg fonça sur Rei avec une telle vitesse, qu'il était presque impossible de le voir. Il sortit deux sabres noirs comme ceux que l'Ombre avait lors de la précédente bataille tout en continuant son avancée.

Mais, la proie appliqua son plan, il fit un coup d'estoc en direction d'Oleg, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et s'empala sur l'épée de Rei.

\- Bien tenté ! lança Oleg avec un sourire.

\- Attends, sourit Rei à son tour, je n'ai pas fini.

Soudain, Oleg prit feu de l'intérieur, il tenta d'empaler également Rei avec ses sabres noirs mais celui-ci enleva son épée et recula tout en regardant Oleg brûler, mais celui-ci regarda alors son exécuteur avec un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est juste avec ça que tu vas m'avoir ?!

\- Calua, ton plan a échoué ! déclara Rei à ce dernier.

\- Quoi ?! Un plan si parfait ?! s'étonna celui-ci, comment c'est possible ? C'est quoi ce type ?

Oleg, toujours en feu, s'entoura de matières noires, elles formèrent comme une tornade qui tournait autour de lui jusqu'à ce que Rei, Calua ainsi qu'Adréa ne puisse plus le voir, ensuite, il enleva la matière et le feu avait comme disparut !

\- Comment on va pouvoir le vaincre maintenant ? demanda Rei d'un ton inquiet à son ami.

\- Nos chances de victoires sont … médiocres, répondit celui-ci.

\- Merci Calua … Remarqua Adréa tout en soupirant.

\- Ah ! Mais de rien ! répliqua celui-ci.

\- Bon, fit Oleg, je m'ennuie, je vais m'amuser un peu.

Oleg disparut, comme une ombre, Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, mais un cri se fit entendre, c'était Adréa, Oleg la braquait avec un couteau fait à partir de matière noire :

\- Rei ! Calua ! hurlait-elle.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas … cria Rei.

\- Oh que oui ! coupa Oleg, je vais me gêner, ensuite, tu voudras certainement me montrer ce que tu sais réellement faire.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans ta putain de tête ?! hurla le jeune homme.

Oleg ne répondit pas, il allait tuer Adréa devant notre héros, sans aucun remords, mais soudainement, quelque chose dégagea Oleg d'Adréa, c'était Kréol ! Juste à temps ! Mais Adréa commençait à saigner.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, cria Kréol, vous, occupez-vous de lui !

\- Ça marche ! Merci Kréol ! lança Rei soulagé.

\- Bon, très bien, fit Oleg, vexé, vas-y Rei, je t'attends.

\- Aller Rei ! hurla Calua pour encourager celui-ci.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'aides pas ? demanda Rei d'un ton sombre.

\- Moi ? Je dois … trouver une stratégie pour le tuer, répondit Calua.

Rei soupira et s'élança sur Oleg.

\- Tu t'en es pris à elle, dit Rei d'un ton haineux.

\- Et ? lança Oleg.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas vivre plus longtemps ! répliqua Rei avec une rage montante.

Rei prit son épée et concentra son pouvoir sur celle-ci, au fur et à mesure qu'il courait vers Oleg, l'épée grandissait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la lame de lumière fasse dix fois la taille de la lame d'origine, l'épée était du même poids mais drainait l'énergie vitale de Rei, celui-ci exécuta un coup ultra-rapide et extrêmement puissant avec cette immense lame en direction d'Oleg, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, Rei réussi à le couper en deux dans le sens de la longueur, sauf la tête, seulement un côté était éraflé.

Rei, épuisé, tomba au sol, Calua accouru.

\- Rei ! Rei ! Criait-il.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien ! Répéta ce dernier.

Il se releva puis reprit son épée.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent le corps d'Oleg au sol, essoufflé, le blond lança :

\- Tiens, fit-il, il ne se régénère pas, ça veut sûrement dire que j'ai finalement réussi à toucher ce avec quoi il se régénérait, ça y est, il est mort !

\- C'était assez simple finalement, fit Calua d'un ton fière.

\- Oui, c'est même trop facile je trouve, reprit Rei d'un ton inquiet.

\- Hé oh ! Vous deux ! cria Kréol, venez vite !

Rei et Calua se ruèrent sur Kréol et Adréa qui était inconsciente.

\- Adréa ? lança Rei inquiet.

\- J'ai désinfecté sa blessure, ce sale type n'avait pas eu le temps de planter son couteau, cette blessure est légère, expliqua Kréol, je suis allé chercher un remède pour qu'elle aille mieux mais, étrangement, ce monstre semble avoir empoisonné sa lame, Adréa a besoin de se reposer pour le moment.

\- Merci beaucoup Kréol, mais, vous avez l'air d'avoir déjà pratiqué la médecine dites-moi ! remarqua Rei.

\- Non, non, non, répéta Kréol, je connais juste les bases.

\- Les bases ? fit Rei, non je ne pense pas, vous ne nous dites pas tout Kréol.

\- Bon certes, avoua Kréol, je n'osais pas vous le dire mais je pense que vous comprendrez.

Kréol se transforma en un humain à la chevelure brune, mais plutôt âgé devant Rei et Calua.

\- Mais, mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?! Bafouilla le blond très surpris.

\- Attends ? QUOI ?! cria Calua qui n'avait rien suivi.

\- Personne n'est censé savoir, je me suis procuré le gène Métamorph grâce à un certain Gahar du CEEI qui m'a trouvé, et m'a caché aux yeux du monde, et, mon bras droit, hier, était dans la même pièce que nous, il n'est pas censé savoir, et si je vous ai demandé de vous changer en humain, c'était juste pour moi, voir si l'être humain avait évolué, certes je ne suis peut-être pas dans mon monde natal mais je m'intéresse toujours aux humains et on m'avait raconté l'histoire du décalage temporel possible entre les deux mondes, une raison de plus pour vous poser cette question.

\- D'accord ! soupira Rei, je vous comprends, par contre je ne savais pas que Gahar vous avait aidé.

\- Oui, c'est un grand ami, il faudrait que je lui rende visite d'ailleurs un de ces jours … Ah ! Et une dernière chose, ne dites rien à personne, expliqua Kréol d'une voix basse.

\- C'est compris. Conclu Rei.

Kréol reprit sa forme de Dimoret, mais en regardant derrière l'épaule de Rei, il recula en bégayant :

\- Que ... quelqu'un pourrait me … m'expliquer pourquoi il est toujours là lui ?!

Rei et Calua se retournèrent et virent Oleg, qui s'était entièrement régénéré, celui-ci ricana :

\- Vous y avez cru, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était trop beau ! cria Rei.

\- Je l'avais bien dit, fit Calua en baissant la tête.

Oleg fonça sur Calua, celui-ci n'ayant rien prévu pour se défendre, prit un mannequin qu'il avait à portée de main pour se protéger.

Oleg, découpa littéralement le mannequin d'entraînement.

\- Pff, pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un être aussi faible et inutile, ricana Oleg.

\- Oui ! Je suis d'accord ! lança aussitôt Calua (évidemment, ça l'arrange ...).

Oleg tourna la tête en direction de Rei qui lui, avait des sueurs froides, Rei recula d'un seul coup en brandissant son épée enflammée, mais, il avait tout misé sur son attaque précédente, il était trop fatigué pour utiliser son pouvoir.

Le monstre marcha lentement vers Rei en brandissant ses deux sabres tout en faisant ressortir ses os comme la dernière fois, il ricana :

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Le monstre fonça alors sur Rei avec une violence inouïe, Rei tenta d'esquiver ses attaques mais, la fatigue rendait la tâche plus difficile, Oleg arriva à pousser Rei à terre, il allait l'achever, Calua, était trop loin pour lui venir en aide, idem pour Kréol.

Rei, épuisé, renonça à toute éventualité de se défendre.

Oleg commença l'exécution en aspirant l'énergie vitale de Rei, celui-ci, ne pouvait plus bouger, c'était fini, plus rien ne pouvait le sauver à présent.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une ombre familière

_**Chapitre 18 : Une ombre familière**_

Tout était perdu, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, sauf que vu que nous sommes dans une histoire, le héros ne meurt que très rarement, donc, il va à tous les coups se passer un truc invraisemblable qui risque de le sauver … allez, avouez que vous y avez pensé à cette hypothèse. Bon en tout cas, si cette histoire était répertorié dans la vraie vie, notre héros aurait une chance inouïe ! Bon, reprenons notre histoire !

Oleg s'apprêtait à tuer Rei en aspirant son énergie vital ainsi que son pouvoir tout entier, mais, quelqu'un, dégagea Oleg hors du corps de Rei, qui s'était évanoui, cette personne, cet humain d'un physique imposant, d'un regard bleu et d'une chevelure brune, se tourna vers Rei puis vers Calua et lui dit juste ces mots :

\- Je m'occupe de lui.

Calua ne répondit pas, il accourut vers le corps de Rei pour le mettre en sécurité, Oleg se releva et regarda le perturbateur de son scénario meurtrier :

\- Toi ! cria-t-il, je pensais en avoir fini avec toi depuis bien longtemps !

La personne ne répondit pas et attaqua Oleg avec ses poings.

Oleg tenta d'esquiver mais en vain, il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, la violence qu'avait employé cette personne était inédite ! C'est alors qu'Oleg, essoufflé, hurla :

\- Je vois que tu es plus puissant qu'avant, mais, je pourrais te battre cette fois ! Même sans mon maître !

\- Arrête de parler et bats-toi ! Dit alors l'inconnu d'une voix grave.

Un combat d'une violence incommensurable commença alors sous les yeux ébahis de Calua et de Kréol.

Après quelque minutes de coups de poings et de tentative de décapitation, l'inconnu tomba au sol, Oleg, en sueur, tenta, avec les forces qu'il lui restait, de ricaner, mais c'était une ruse ! L'inconnu prit Oleg par les jambes et utilisa une technique qui explosa Oleg au sol, il se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, et hurla de toute ses forces :

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu !

Soudain, Oleg s'entoura d'une lueur noir, son corps entier avait viré au noir sauf ses yeux qui eux, avait viré au rouge, c'est alors que Rei reprit connaissance et vit l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé et un Oleg sous une ombre … très familière, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- L'Ombre … ? dit-il d'un ton faible en désignant Oleg.

\- Rei ! Tu es réveillé ! cria Calua.

Mais Rei reperdit connaissance.

Oleg, rappela en effet l'Ombre avec ses yeux rouge, et son caractère, à étrangement changé, il était, étrange, il commença à parler doucement à voix basse :

\- La mort, la mort …

C'est alors que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'Oleg, mourut, la végétation autour de lui était morte, en décomposition.

L'inconnu, attaqua cette … chose qu'était devenu Oleg, il se fit aussitôt éjecté par une force inconnu sans que ce monstre n'ai eu à bouger le petit doigt, il continua de dire :

\- La mort, la mort … puis, Oleg hurla en se tenant la tête, SORT ! SORT ! SORT DE MA TÊTE ! Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage d'horreur, soudain, Oleg se mit encore à hurler, J'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE SOUFFRE ! SORT DE MA TÊTE !

C'est alors que le corps d'Oleg se sépara en deux, la partie sombre d'un côté, avec les yeux rouges, et l'autre partie qui était tout simplement Oleg avec encore un peu de noir autour de lui, prit de panique, il recula et tomba au sol, l'humanoïde noir s'approcha de lui doucement mais le monstre produit une explosion blanche qui fit reculer l'étrange entité d'un seul coup, un amas de pouvoir blanc et noir entourait Oleg à ce moment-là :

\- Tu, tu es revenu me hanter ! Tu n'es pas réel ! J'ai en ma possession la moitié de deux pouvoirs extrêmement puissants ! Je pourrais tous vous réduire en poussière ! Mais avant cela, je vais répandre un peu de zizanie entre les deux mondes ! Juste après avoir dit ces mots, Oleg fit un saut d'une hauteur inimaginable ! Ensuite, il resta en l'air tel un rapace, puis commença à concentrer son incroyable pouvoir.

Calua s'approcha prudemment de « l'homme noir » avec des yeux énorme et dit un nom :

\- L'O … l'Ombre ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui ? répondit l'humanoïde fait de matière noire en souriant.

\- C'est … c'est vraiment toi ça ?!

\- Oui … fit l'humanoïde ténébreux.

\- Mais, mais … comment c'est possible ! hurla le rouquin.

 _\- Une ombre ne meurt jamais_ … ricana l'Ombre d'un ton sombre.

\- Bon, je vais pas trop péter un câble et me réjouir tout de suite puisque, apparemment, ce fou risque de faire sauter la terre entière, soupira Calua en regardant le monstre dans les airs.

\- Il ne le fera pas, fit l'Ombre, je pense qu'il va faire quelque chose qu'il risque de regretter.

L'inconnu, lui, se releva et vit Oleg en hauteur concentrant ses deux types de pouvoirs afin de faire je ne sais quoi avec et hurla :

\- Descends, lâche !

Oleg ne répondit pas et poussa un cri assourdissant, il valait mieux partir d'ici, on ne sait jamais, de plus, le sol commençait à trembler.

\- Venez avec moi ! cria Calua, je connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité !

Notre groupe de 4 vétérans plus les deux autres dans les vapes, s'enfuirent alors vers la résidence, en chemin, une explosion extrêmement puissante s'abattit sur le terrain vague et un bruit comme du papier qui se déchirait mais amplifié se fit entendre dans toute la région, nos héros se réfugièrent donc dans la résidence de vacances, dans une chambre, notre troupe, y déposèrent les deux inconscients puis se mettent à discuter :

\- Bon, fit Calua, je dois remercier qui en premier ? On a failli tous y passer et c'est grâce à vous !

\- Il n'est pas mort ! fit l'inconnu d'un ton grave, nous n'avons pas gagné !

\- Mais, qui êtes-vous ? demanda le rouquin d'un air d'étonnement.

\- Je m'appelle Thomas, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix grave et virile.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Kréol.

Thomas ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? demanda Calua.

\- Ce n'était pas pour vous, c'était pour lui, fit Thomas d'un ton franc.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Très bien et toi, l'Ombre, je te dois une fière chandelle, c'est complètement incroyable ! reprit Calua en se tournant vers son ami.

\- De rien, fit l'Ombre d'un ton sombre.

\- C'est impensable ! Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes revenu à la vie par le biais d'Oleg d'après ce que j'ai vu au terrain vague, fit Kréol, surpris.

\- En quelque sorte, cet imbécile a conservé mon âme en plus de mon pouvoir, mais mon corps, lui, est vraiment mort, mais _une ombre ne meurt jamais_.

\- Okay, fit Calua en soupirant sur la logique de ce scénario.

\- Ce monstre, détient la moitié de mon pouvoir et de celui de Rei, donc, il est deux fois plus puissant maintenant, remarqua l'Ombre.

\- J'espère que ces deux-là vont s'en sortir, oh mais attend, je m'en fiche en fait ... fit alors Calua en regardant le lit où se trouvaient les deux inconscients.

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, fit Kréol d'un ton rassurant, ils vont tous les deux s'en sortir !

\- Je l'espère bien, fit l'Ombre en s'inquiétant un minimum.

\- Vous êtes puissants, ensemble, nous pourrons détruire cette enflure, fit alors Thomas, toujours avec une voix grave.

\- Merci en tout cas pour ton aide Thomas, fit Kréol, mais juste une question : Oleg, il avait l'air de t'avoir déjà vu et déjà combattu, non ? Peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

\- Je dois partir, fit Thomas d'un ton sec.

\- Très bien, très bien, on ne te retient pas … reprit Kréol déçu.

Notre groupe désormais composé de 3 personnes continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien en attendant le réveil d'Adréa et de Rei, toujours assoupis.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une terrible nouvelle !

_**Chapitre 19 : Une terrible nouvelle !**_

Rei se réveilla lentement, il regarda autour de lui tout en ouvrant doucement ses yeux, il vit alors Calua et Kréol en train de parler à cet humanoïde noir, d'une voix surprit et faible, il interrompit leur conversation en se tenant le crâne :

\- Où suis-je ? Où est Oleg ?!

Calua regarda Rei d'un œil surpris.

\- Tiens, t'es réveillé … enfin ... gros sac.

\- Rhooo tais-toi donc ! soupira Rei d'une voix monotone, amène-moi du café !

\- C'est ça ta mine matinale ? demanda Kréol.

\- J'apprécie pas trop lorsque j'me réveille qu'on me traite de « gros sac », remarqua le dormeur, qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Où est Oleg ?

Rei regarda à côté de lui, Adréa était encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Calua expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Rei au terrain vague après que celui-ci s'était évanoui.

\- La vache ! cria Rei impressionné, l'Ombre ! C'est incroyable !Tu es en vie ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir !

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Après tout, _Une ombre ne …_

\- Je pense qu'on a compris ! coupa Calua avant que l'Ombre n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, fit Kréol, j'avais l'impression pendant un instant que les deux autres n'en avaient rien à cirer que tu sois dans les vapes.

\- C'était le cas ... répondirent l'Ombre et Calua en même temps.

Rei ne répondit pas et soupira d'avantage.

Après quelques minutes, Adréa ouvrit un œil, se leva du lit et tout en se tenant la tête, fit d'un ton faible :

\- Que … quoi ?

\- Adréa ! Tu es réveillé ! lança Rei, enthousiaste d'avoir retrouvé son amie.

\- Qui se dévoue pour tout lui expliquer ? Parce que moi, j'ai la flemme, fit Calua, en exprimant un « ras-le-bol » bien ressenti.

Rei expliqua à Adréa tout ce que Calua lui avait expliqué auparavant, la « réapparition » de l'Ombre, Thomas qui l'avait sauvé, etc, mais, il ne dévoila pas le secret de Kréol.

\- Mais ! cria Adréa en regardant l'Ombre, Comment est-ce possible ? Comment l'Ombre a-t-il pu revenir à la vie ? C'est incroyable !

 _\- Une ombre ne meurt …_

\- Tu radotes, soupira Calua en ayant coupé une fois de plus celui-ci dans sa phrase d'un air blasé.

\- Bon sang ! cria l'Ombre d'une voix soudainement plus énervée, tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases !? Ça fait 2 fois que tu me coupes …

\- Faut que tu te renouvelles, soupira Calua.

\- Bon, fit Rei, faut qu'on y retourne.

\- Où ça ? demanda Calua.

\- Bah, au terrain vague débile, soupira le blond à son ami rouquin.

\- T'es pas bien ?! cria celui-ci, ça serait du suicide d'y aller, Oleg est maintenant deux fois plus puissant avec ton pouvoir !

\- Ah … oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail ... mais au fait, où est Thomas, mon sauveur ? demanda Rei au groupe.

\- Il est parti avant même qu'on sache pourquoi il connaissait Oleg, répondit Kréol.

\- Quoi ?! Il connaissait Oleg ?! demanda Rei, surprit.

\- L'inverse marche également, reprit Calua.

\- Bon, soupira Rei, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? puisqu'on ne peut pas y aller.

\- Des gaufres ? proposa Calua.

\- Non Calua, soupira l'Ombre, un truc UTILE.

\- Mais c'est bon les gaufres … fit Calua avec un air de persuasion.

Soudain, Thomas, en sueur, arriva en courant dans la chambre.

\- Oleg, souffla-t-il, il a disparu.

\- Tant mieux ! cria Calua.

\- Hein ?! s'étonna Kréol, comment ça « disparu » ? Tu es retourné au terrain vague ?!

\- Oui, vous n'allez jamais me croire, fit Thomas d'une voix grave et essoufflé.

\- Dit toujours, fit l'Ombre d'un ton semi-amical.

\- Vous vous souvenez du bruit ? Lorsqu'on était en route pour la résidence ? reprit Thomas.

\- Le bruit bizarre style du papier qui se déchirait ? demanda Calua.

\- Oui, répondit Thomas.

\- Et donc ? questionna Rei, inquiet.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé au terrain vague, j'ai vu Oleg, cet enflure, devant une sorte de « trou de ver », il s'est retourné, m'a souri et a emprunté cette espèce de passage bizarre, fit Thomas, j'aurais pu y aller sans vous mais, j'ai vu vos compétences au combat et, je veux que vous veniez avec moi pour buter ce monstre !

\- Un trou de ver tu dis ?! fit Adréa, surprit, j'avais entendu des histoires dessus, ils permettent apparemment de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, cependant, ils ne peuvent être formés qu'à des endroits où une énergie extrêmement puissante n'est employé.

\- C'était donc le but de ce type, fit l'Ombre surprit.

\- Et, il y avait un autre type avec lui, reprit Thomas.

\- Comment ça un « autre type » ? interrogea le ténébreux.

\- C'était pas un humain, j'ai complètement oublié son nom, il était à côté d'Oleg et à emprunté le portail avec lui, souffla Thomas un bon coup, tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est que c'est le « maître » d'Oleg.

\- « Le maître » ?! demanda Calua.

\- Ouais, son créateur, soupira Thomas.

\- On a affaire à un type encore plus cinglé si je comprends bien, soupira l'Ombre.

\- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, remarqua Rei de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Sinon, il mène où son truc ? demanda Calua.

\- Le seul indice qu'on ait, remarqua l'Ombre, c'est lorsqu'il a sorti cette phrase : « je vais semer un peu de zizanie dans les deux mondes » si je me souviens bien.

\- Attends attends attends, répéta Rei, ça voudrait dire, qu'il aurait relié deux mondes ?! Celui d'où on vient et celui où on est actuellement ?

\- Je le pense, oui, reprit l'Ombre.

\- Mais alors, reprit Calua, ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer chez nous !

\- Calua, remarqua Adréa, les trous de ver te font voyager également dans le temps, ils sont imprévisibles !

\- Je pensais que les trous de ver n'existaient pas … souffla Rei, en fait, Arceus aurait pu tous nous sortir de cette dimension et de revenir ainsi dans notre monde depuis le début, ainsi, toute cette histoire avec Oleg ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- C'est vrai ça ! cria Calua, c'est une enflure Arceus !

\- Non Rei et non Calua ! râla l'Ombre, Arceus est certes le dieu de cette dimension mais, il n'est pas plus puissant que l'espèce du créateur ! Et Oleg a en sa possession la moitié de deux pouvoirs extrêmement dangereux, tu imagines sa puissance ?

\- Mince ! remarqua Rei, on est donc, si je comprends bien, plus puissant qu'un dieu ?

\- Le dieu de cette dimension je pense, mais, ça reste un dieu, remarqua l'Ombre.

\- Wow ! lancèrent Rei et Calua impressionné.

\- On y va ? demanda Thomas, impatients.

\- Oui, oui on y va, répondit Rei.

\- Par contre, ça sera sans moi, fit l'Ombre.

\- Bah, s'étonna Calua, pourquoi donc ?

\- Dans cette dimension, expliqua l'Ombre, nous sommes considérés comme l'espèce du créateur, on a donc à notre portée une puissance incommensurable, vous me suivez ?

\- Oui, continue, répondit l'ami blond.

\- Dans notre dimension, celle d'où nous venons, nous n'avons pas ces pouvoirs car nous sommes considérés comme de simples êtres humains, continua l'amas noir.

\- D'accord, et ? demanda Calua de plus en plus étonné.

\- JE suis fait de ce pouvoir, celui qui a permis de m'animer encore une fois, si jamais je pose un pied dans la dimension des humains, je disparaîtrais définitivement, conclut l'Ombre.

\- Bah justement ! s'esclaffa Calua, enthousiaste, viens avec nous !

\- Calua … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Mais alors si je comprends bien, à l'heure qu'il est, Oleg n'a plus ses pouvoirs ?! demanda Rei.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira l'Ombre une fois de plus.

\- De toute manière, souffla Adréa, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas venir, du simple fait que je ne suis pas humaine, ça risque de nous attirer des problèmes, de plus, je n'ai pas envie de terminer comme vous : dans un laboratoire de recherche pendant un an.

\- Ouais ! reprit Calua en ricanant, reste ici, ça fera deux boulets de moins dans ce groupe, manque plus que Rei.

\- Euh, Calua, soupira Rei en regardant celui-ci, tu dis ça mais rappelle-moi qui étais en train de glander lors des combats contre Oleg …

\- Hey ! répliqua ce dernier, je réfléchissais ! La stratégie, voyons !

\- La stratégie ? Jamais entendu parler, remarqua Thomas d'un ton fière.

\- Rhaa, vous m'énervez ! Je boude, grogna Calua.

\- Laisse-nous un peu d'air s'il te plaît, soupira le blondinet à son ami.

\- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer sans arrêt, soupira Kréol.

\- Laisse Kréol, ricana Rei, ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, c'est notre délire, n'en cherche pas la logique.

Kréol soupira puis se tourna vers Adréa :

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de les accompagner, fit-il en la regardant, ça se voit dans tes yeux, mais tu ne peux pas à cause de ta forme, alors je pense avoir la solution pour toi, Rei, je peux te couper une mèche de cheveux ?

\- Oui, vas-y … si ça t'amuse ... répondit celui-ci, très étonné.

\- Voilà ! déclara Kréol en coupant la mèche de cheveux, Maintenant, il me faut …

\- Laissez tomber doc, coupa Thomas d'un ton sec, trop long à faire, Oleg n'attend pas, lui.

\- Non, ça ne sera pas long c'est très simple à faire un code génétique de base d'une espèce, persuada Kréol.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous avez l'intention de lui donner une forme humaine ?! De plus, c'est aussi simple à faire ?! questionner Rei, les scientifiques du CEEI n'en avait même pas fait quelques un !

\- C'est parce qu'ils avaient la flemme sans doute, répliqua Calua.

\- Je le pense également, sinon, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut ! fit Kréol tout content.

\- Bon, dépêche, grogna Thomas.

\- Vous perdez du temps à faire ça, soupira l'Ombre, la transformation peut prendre plus de deux jours, on ne va pas attendre plus de deux jours, si ? Et puis de toute façon, vous n'avez pas en votre possession un gène métamorph.

\- Ah ! Ah ! détrompe-toi ! Je peux accélérer le processus ! De plus le gène métamorph et toute la préparation est prête chez moi, juste à côté du terrain vague ! Manquera juste le code génétique basique humain et ça sera bon, fit Kréol.

\- Comment vous l'avez eu ce gène ? demanda l'Ombre.

\- Gahar, fit Kréol, il s'en est procuré au CEEI.

\- Ne vous obstinez pas, soupira Thomas.

\- Ça va durer combien de temps cette histoire de code génétique ? rouspéta Calua.

\- Deux secondes, souffla Kréol.

\- Vraiment ?! hallucina Rei, deux secondes ?! C'est une blague j'espère !

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Kréol.

\- Bon très bien, soupira Rei, on passera chez vous, mais vite fait.

\- Merci bien ! Vive la science ! cria Kréol en ayant terminé avec succès sa préparation.

\- Bon tout le monde avec moi, conclu Rei.

\- Je vous accompagnerai au moins jusqu'au trou de ver ! remarqua l'Ombre en soupirant.

\- Allons-y, fit Thomas d'une voix toujours aussi grave.

\- Depuis quand faites-vous de la science Kréol ? demanda Adréa, vous n'êtes pas un gérant ordinaire vous, vous cachez bien votre jeu ...

\- Hein ?! Moi ? Non ! Non ! C'est juste un passe-temps que j'apprécie particulièrement, reprit Kréol.

Adréa soupira.

Notre groupe quitta donc la résidence afin de regagner le terrain vague pour emprunter le trou de ver qu'Oleg avait créé tout en passant par la maison de Kréol pour prendre la dite préparation que le gérant n'eut pas à traîner pour la confectionner, celui-ci prit également quelques affaires en plus.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Plus rapide que prévu

_**Chapitre 20 : Plus rapide que prévu**_

Notre groupe arriva enfin au terrain vague à côté de l'ASP, Rei plaça un « Wow ! C'est énorme ! » à la vue du trou de ver imposant, Kréol, impressionné, se tourna vers Adréa :

\- Bon, fit-il, on va faire ça rapidement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans risques ? demanda Adréa.

\- Le fait d'avoir accéléré le processus pourrait donner d'éventuelles malformations, répondit calmement Kréol.

\- Euh … dit comme ça, ça donne pas trop envie, bredouilla la Dracaufeu, inquiète.

\- Mais non ! répondit l'apprenti scientifique d'un air confiant, tout va bien se passer !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ? interrogea Rei.

\- Non, répondit Kréol d'un ton franc.

\- Bon, piquez là doc ! cria Thomas impatient, on ne va pas rester là toute la journée !

\- Allez-y Kréol, fit Adréa en soupirant.

Kréol planta la seringue dans son cou, une expression de douleur se fit aussitôt ressentir auprès d'Adréa.

\- Juste une question comme ça, demanda le blond à Kréol, vous l'avez accéléré de combien de temps le « processus » ?

\- Si c'est d'une heure, je craque ! râla Calua.

\- Non Calua, fit Kréol, quelques secondes seulement ...

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Rei très étonné.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour vous malheureusement, soupira Kréol qui n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa salive.

\- Je … j'ai comme des nausées … c'est normal ? questionna Adréa d'un ton faible tout en se tenant la tête.

Soudain elle se mit à hurler de douleur, une douleur qui paraissait intense vu la tête de la pauvre victime.

\- C'est pas normal ça ! cria Rei très inquiet.

\- Euh … bredouilla Kréol.

Soudain, la peau rouge d'Adréa vira de la même couleur que celle de Rei (beige … dans les environs ...), ses cornes, disparurent dans son crâne, son cou se rétrécit, son visage s'aplatit, ses ailes disparurent sous sa peau, tout comme sa queue. Une chevelure brune poussa instantanément sur son crâne, tout son corps diminua en taille et en corpulence ! Tous ces changements physiques pour finalement, arriver à une Adréa humaine. Celle-ci tomba immédiatement dans les pommes.

Rei, impressionné, tenta de la réveiller, tout le monde (sauf Calua) était bouche bée devant ce spectacle atroce, Adréa, choquée mais sous une forme humaine parfaite, se réveilla en sursaut après quelques minutes d'inconscience :

\- Que, que m'est-il arrivée ? Ça a marché ? fit-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Regarde-toi ! lança Rei émerveillé.

Adréa s'examina et découvrit avec surprise son nouveau corps, elle regarda, d'un œil mi-clos Rei ainsi que toute la bande, sauf Calua qui se cachait les yeux.

\- Que quelqu'un lui donne des vêtements … ajoutait-il tout en se cachant les yeux.

\- Incroyable ! Ça a marché ! hurla Kréol, pour les vêtements, je m'en occupe !

Kréol sortit d'un sac à dos, tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un minimum habillé.

\- Merci Kréol … je … je meurs de froid, fit Adréa d'une voix faible, tout en se revêtant d'un pantalon de fortune et d'une veste fabriqué à partir de laine de Wattouat.

\- Il ne s'est pas raté ! remarqua Rei à son amie, tu es resplendissante !

\- Pour toi, oui, pour moi, je ne sais pas trop, soupira celle-ci.

Une fois habillée, Adréa se releva doucement, Calua et l'Ombre, tout rouge, concluent ensemble :

\- Bon, faudrait peut-être y aller.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Rei

\- Merci mille fois, fit Adréa d'un ton faible tout en regardant Kréol.

\- Rétablis-toi vite par contre, on n'a pas envie d'un boulet dans l'équipe ! grogna Thomas.

\- Ne … ne t'en fais pas ! Je peux encore me battre, beugla faiblement Adréa.

Notre groupe s'apprêtait à franchir le portail, ce portail qui était transparent d'ailleurs et non vert comme l'aurait pensé Calua, dedans, nos héros pouvaient apercevoir un paysage apocalyptique :

\- C'est ça le monde d'où vous venez ?! s'étonna Adréa.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une roche rouge fissurée, de gros nuages noirs, des bâtiments en feu et tout ce qui va avec, fit Calua.

\- Ça serait Oleg qui aurait provoqué tout ça ? demanda Rei.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait gardé ses pouvoirs, où alors ça serait son « maître » qui aurait provoqué ce désastre, tout ça ressemble à un piège, faites attention, fit l'Ombre d'une voix prudente et sombre.

\- On a pas le temps de s'attarder sur autres choses ! grogna Thomas, celui-ci passa le portail en hâte.

\- Allons-y ! cria Rei.

\- Soyez prudent, fit Kréol.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On reviendra en un seul morceau ! lança Adréa afin de rassurer Kréol.

\- Tu ne les rejoins pas Calua ? demanda l'Ombre.

\- Hein ? fit Calua en se retournant.

\- Bah, vas-y, soupira le ténébreux.

\- Oui tout de suite, y'a pas le feu ! cria le rouquin d'un ton hésitant.

Calua entra enfin dans le trou de ver afin de rejoindre l'autre groupe dans le but de retrouver et de détruire Oleg.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Un monde de destruction

_**Chapitre 21 : Un monde de destruction**_

L'avancée de nos héros dans ce paysage n'était en aucun cas une promenade de santé, une ville entièrement détruite par les flammes sous leurs yeux apeurés, des buildings détruits par dizaines, des quartiers rasé par une vague de flammes et de tremblement de terre, c'est sous un silence mourant que nos héros avancèrent sur les décombres d'une grande ville qui pouvait rappeler à certains du groupe, leurs villes natales, soudains, quelque chose agrippa la jambe de Rei, celui-ci tomba au sol, en se retournant, notre groupe aperçu un homme coincé sous un amas de roches, celui-ci avait agrippé la jambe de Rei pour qu'il puisse se faire remarquer.

\- Eh bien, remarqua Calua avec un sourire, vous êtes dans de beau draps vous.

\- Vous, hurla l'homme apeuré, vous êtes venu pour tous nous tuer ! C'est ça ?!

\- Mais enfin calmez-vous ! On veut juste vous aidez, souffla Rei en se relevant.

\- Foutaise ! Je vous ai vu, sortir de cette chose, après ces deux autres cinglés, fit l'homme d'un ton faible, ces deux monstres ont détruits Paris en un rien de temps ! Et vous, vous allez tous nous tuer également !

\- Non non ! Pas du tout, cria Adréa, notre but est de …

\- Leur péter la gueule ! Coupa Thomas en hurlant.

\- On est à Paris !? crièrent Calua et Rei simultanément.

\- Oui, maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un amas de roche, et de métal, soupira l'homme, mourant.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas d'une ville aussi, évolué, fit Calua impressionné.

\- Moi, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose mais c'est sûr, ce n'est pas le Paris que j'ai connu, lança Rei après une brève observation du paysage.

\- On y va ? gronda Thomas.

\- Dites-moi, chère ami, demanda poliment Rei à l'homme, toujours coincé, nous sommes en quelle année ?

\- Nous, souffla l'homme, nous sommes en l'an 2128, je vous en supplie ! Sortez-moi de là !

\- Comment ?! Crièrent l'ensemble (sauf Adréa et Thomas qui ne comprenait rien).

\- Je me rappelle vaguement de l'année 2015 mais pas de l'année 2128 ! fit Rei étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'année toi ? questionna Calua à son ami.

\- Oui, moyennement, soupira celui-ci.

\- Ça doit être le trou de ver qui nous a fait voyager dans le temps, conclu Adréa.

\- Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je vous en supplie, fit l'homme d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Non, on a autre chose à foutre, beugla Calua.

\- Oui, on va vous aidez ! reprit Adréa tout en tapant Calua du coude, aidez-moi vous autres !

Notre groupe dégagea l'homme de son pétrin, celui-ci le remercia puis s'en alla en courant à toute allures.

Nos héros continuèrent de marcher sous une atmosphère de chaos.

C'est avec terreur que nos héros arpentèrent lentement les rues détruites à la recherche du responsable de cette calamité mais malgré eux, un sentiment de peur profond, une peur qui ne cessait de croître dans leurs esprits. Thomas proposa alors au bout de quelques minutes de marche de faire une petite pause, étrange, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui ressembler, pour lui les pauses était des pertes de temps.

C'est sur un terrain vague que nos héros décidèrent de s'installer pendant un petit moment, Rei alla voir Adréa qui s'était isolée du groupe :

\- Ça va ? demanda Rei en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Adréa.

\- Oui, ça va … soupira celle-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, reprit Rei en s'inquiétant.

\- C'est ce corps, soupira Adréa à nouveau, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y habituer.

\- Je suis passé par là également, je sais ce que tu ressens, rassura Rei avec un léger sourire.

Adréa sourit puis s'installa au sol, Rei fit de même.

\- Pourquoi fait-il ça à ton avis ? demanda Adréa à celui-ci.

\- Qui ça ? Oleg ? lança l'adolescent à son tour.

\- Oui, pourquoi est-il si … horrible ? Il n'avait pas cet air meurtrier lors de notre première rencontre avec lui, souffla Adréa.

À ce moment-là, c'était Over3.1, le « gentil » Oleg, maintenant, son côté « sympathique » n'est plus, il a soif de pouvoir maintenant, et personne ne pourra l'arrêter, expliqua Rei.

\- Si, nous, conclu Adréa en prenant un air légèrement héroïque.

\- Pas ici en tout cas, soupira Rei.

C'est alors que l'adolescent remarqua au sol, une pierre étrange, luisante, intrigante, par curiosité, celui-ci prit la pierre qui lui semblait très familière, c'est alors qu'il eu comme un déclic en la prenant, surpris, il regarda Adréa et lui dit ces mots :

\- Cet endroit, c'était là où j'habitais ! souffla Rei, apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Comment ? Tu vivais dans ce terrain vague ? demanda Adréa très surprise.

\- Mais non ! râla Rei, ma maison a sûrement été rasé pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- Et c'est cette pierre qui te fait affirmer que c'est ici que tu vivais avant ? soupira Adréa sans prendre son ami au sérieux.

\- Je collectionnais toutes sortes de pierres chez moi, j'en avais toute une collection, reprit Rei tout en regardant Adréa, et je me rappelle de celle-là, c'était la plus belle !

\- En effet, conclu Adréa.

\- Je reconnais l'endroit maintenant ! C'est fou ! Ça a bien changé, sans compter les buildings enflammés au loin et cette ambiance chaotique.

Rei soupira un grand coup, puis, il tendit sa pierre à Adréa :

\- Tiens, fit-il en souriant, je te la donne.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Adréa, surprise et émue.

\- Oui, c'était une sorte de porte bonheur pour moi, elle sera en sécurité avec toi, reprit l'adolescent toujours en souriant gaiement.

Calua, qui commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer, s'approcha des deux compères, puis s'installa tranquillement en plaçant un : « On pourrait peut-être y aller, non ? », Rei le regarda puis sourit un coup à celui-ci.

Après quelques minutes, Adréa demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fera lorsque tout sera fini ?

\- J'en sais rien, on retournera dans notre dimension respective je pense, suggéra Rei.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'on s'en sorte, soupira Calua en se levant d'un coup


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le Maître

_**Chapitre 22 : Le « Maître »**_

Nos héros continuèrent de marcher, ils se trouvaient désormais sur une grande place à marcher toujours dans la même direction, jusqu'à ce qu'un personnage leur barra la route, cette personne n'était pas humaine, dans ses yeux, nos héros pouvaient voir la désolation et la chaos, lorsqu'il se mit à marcher vers notre groupe, chaque pas, était comme un battement de cœur pour nos héros. Rei reconnut cette personne, et d'une voix froide et apeurée, prononça son nom :

\- Mewtwo.

La personne regarda Rei avec un sourire dérangeant, puis, prononça avec amusement les mots suivants :

\- Vous voilà.

\- Toi ?! cria Rei.

L'adolescent reconnu de suite cette voix, c'était celle qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il c'était réveillé dans le laboratoire pour la première fois.

\- Viens te battre ! hurla Thomas en montrant ses poings.

\- Me battre avec toi serait une perte de temps, soupira Mewtwo.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas ! grogna Thomas, Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Sur ces mots, Thomas fonça sur Mewtwo avec une férocité inédite ! Mais Mewtwo disparut lorsque Thomas allait lui administrer un puissant coup, surprit, celui-ci se retourna, Mewtwo, réapparut devant lui, et toucha alors le front de l'assaillant, un puissant choc envoya Thomas dans le décor, celui-ci était K.O, après cette action plutôt impressionnante, Mewtwo se retourna et lança au groupe :

\- Je suppose que vous voulez des explications, non ?

\- J'en ai un peu rien à cirer en fait, soupira Calua en gardant son sang-froid.

\- Tais toi Calua ! cria Adréa en lui tapant du coude.

\- Vous êtes le « maître » d'Oleg, non ? Demanda Rei auprès du monstre.

\- Exactement, Je l'ai créé dans le seul but de tout exterminer, tout simplement ! cria Mewtwo d'une voix maléfique.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Adréa.

\- Parce que j'ai l'intention de détruire ces deux mondes et d'en créer d'autres à mon image !

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda Adréa.

\- Parce que de ce fait, je deviendrais la seule entité la plus puissante de tout l'univers entier !

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda Adréa toujours sur le même ton agaçant.

\- Parce que … soupira Mewtwo.

Adréa ricana un coup.

\- Assez ! lança Mewtwo d'un ton sombre.

\- Tu comptes détruire ces deux mondes si j'ai bien compris, questionna Rei en sortant son épée de son fourreau…

\- C'est exact, répondit Mewtwo.

\- Y'a un truc que j'ai zappé, si vous détruisez tout, y'aura plus personne pour vous vénérez … vous aurez l'air … débile, soupira Calua.

\- Qu'importe ! cria Mewtwo.

Soudain, un individu apparu soudainement sous un nuage noir mêlé à un nuage blanc à côté de Mewtwo, celui-ci, dit alors sur un ton neutre la phrase suivante :

\- J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire, maître.

\- Bien, Oleg, fit le maître satisfait.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?! Sale monstre ! cria Rei.

\- J'ai juste fais ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire, souffla Oleg.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Calua.

\- Tuer tout le monde dans les alentours. Reprit Oleg d'un sourire meurtrier mais d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

Celui-ci regarda Mewtwo et lui demanda :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment tué tout le monde, il reste ces importuns, j'attends votre ordre pour les exterminer, maître.

\- Vas-y, fit Mewtwo en ricanant.

Oleg s'avança alors vers nos héros terrifiés, Calua, intervenu aussitôt :

\- Hey ! C'est pas du jeu ! Rei n'a pas ses pouvoirs !

\- C'était le but de la manœuvre, ricana Oleg en créant un sabre fait de matière noir dans la main gauche et un autre fait de matière blanche dans l'autre main.

Soudain, alors que ce monstre allait se précipiter sur nos héros, Thomas sortit de là où il a été projeté auparavant puis, plaqua le monstre au sol en hurlant :

\- COUREZ ! Je vous rattraperais !

\- Attends on ne va pas te laisser seul ! cria Rei, n'est-ce pas Calua ? Calua ?

En regardant derrière lui, Rei remarqua Calua, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le sens inverse de la scène, prenant Adréa par un bras, Rei rattrapa celui-ci en hurlant :

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Quoi ?! hurla Calua, il nous a dit de courir, donc je cours !

Rei soupira puis suggéra à Adréa de se transformer afin de voler pour aller plus vite, celle-ci exécuta ces ordres.

\- Monte sur mon dos Calua ! Cria Rei en se transformant à son tour.

\- Non ! hurla celui-ci, on m'a dit de courir, je cours !

\- Mais quel boulet ! soupira Rei tout en saisissant Calua afin de le mettre sur son dos.

Après quelques minutes de vol, nos héros, en hâte, arrivèrent enfin devant le trou de ver, puis, sans se retourner, quittèrent cet endroit chaotique, livré aux flammes.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Fermeture imminente !

_**Chapitre 23 : Fermeture imminente**_

Sous un soleil frappant, l'Ombre et Kréol contemplèrent le trou de verre, l'Ombre lança :

\- Déjà plus de cinq minutes qu'ils sont là-dedans, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

\- Je l'espère également, soupira Kréol.

\- Ils n'auraient pas dû y aller, regretta l'Ombre à son tour.

\- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, oui. Remarqua Kréol.

\- Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre, souffla l'Ombre.

Kréol ne répondit pas et se contenta de contempler le portail d'un œil admiratif.

Soudain, Adréa et Rei sortirent tout les deux du portail d'un seul coup, suivit de Calua, cette assemblée rentra dans Kréol et l'Ombre qui ne s'y attendaient pas, en se relevant, Rei lança :

\- Aïe ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Tu l'as dit Rei, soupira l'Ombre d'une voix faible sous le poids titanesque de celui-ci.

\- Désolé, répondit le poids lourd avec amusement tout en s'enlevant du tas.

\- Adréa, soupira Kréol d'une voix basse, je ne voudrais pas être vulgaire mais je n'arrive plus à respirer.

\- Dites tout de suite que je suis grosse ! Fit-elle en se fâchant.

\- C'est justement ce qu'il a essayé de dire, ricana Calua.

\- Oh mais toi je vais te … Cria Adréa en se relevant tout en coursant Calua.

\- Enfin de l'air ! cria Kréol.

\- Calmez-vous ! hurla Rei, regardez plutôt ça !

\- Ah, et c'est grave ? demanda Calua en arrêtant sa course.

\- Le trou de ver a disparu ! cria Rei à Calua, Thomas est maintenant coincé avec Oleg et Mewtwo ! Il risque d'y passer !

\- C'est pas mon problème ! gronda Calua, déjà de une, il nous a dit de courir, de deux, Mewtwo et l'autre sont maintenant enfermés dans notre monde ! Du coup, plus de problème !

\- Alors c'était Mewtwo son « maître » ?! demanda l'Ombre, surpris, bigre !

\- Tu l'as dit, soupira Rei.

\- C'était … la surprise du jour ! souffla Calua.

\- Pour en revenir au trou de ver, ils vont sûrement en recréer un autre pour revenir ici, soupira l'Ombre, Oleg en a déjà créé un, il peut bien en recréer un autre.

\- Ah, soupira Calua, j'avais oublié ce détail.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était comment là-bas ? demanda Kréol, curieux.

\- Chaotique, répondit Rei tout en soupirant.

\- Et ? Redemanda Kréol.

\- Chaotique, répondit Adréa tout en soupirant également.

\- Mais encore ? redemanda encore une fois Kréol, décidément bien obstiné.

\- Chaotique, répondirent Calua, Adréa et Rei d'un ton sec.

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! souffla Kréol.

\- Bon sérieusement, vous avez trouvé quoi d'autre à part Oleg et son « maître », demanda l'Ombre d'un ton sombre.

\- Le trou de ver nous a amené en l'an 2128, sinon, rien de spécial, Paris a été détruite, soupira Calua comme si cette discussion était tout à fait normale.

\- Paris ? Détruite ?! demanda l'Ombre surprit.

\- Intéressant, fit soudainement une voix calme et sage derrière nos héros.

Surpris, notre assemblée se retourna et vit avec surprise Arceus, celui-ci rajouta sur une voix apaisée :

\- Je m'intéresse beaucoup à votre épopée, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive, vous savez.

\- Ah bon ? Ironisa Calua.

\- Oui, vous souhaitez en finir avec cette chose que Mewtwo a créé, maudit soit cet imbécile, et moi, je suis là, contraint de ne rien faire, je souhaite malgré tout vous apportez mon aide. Arceus sourit alors à notre groupe.

\- Et en quoi vous pourriez nous être utile ? demanda l'Ombre, vous êtes dieu, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire.

\- Je pourrais tout simplement faire ceci, répondit Arceus.

Il fixa l'Ombre du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda l'Ombre paniqué.

\- L'Ombre ! cria Rei, regarde toi !

L'Ombre, impressionné, s'examina, et par sa grande surprise, il retrouva son corps, son véritable corps ! Il s'examina encore et encore, jusqu'à se pincer pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas !

\- Merci ! Franchement, merci ! cria l'Ombre de bonheur.

Mais, Arceus avait disparu avant même qu'il n'ait pu le remercier d'avantage.

\- il avait sûrement un truc urgent à faire, conclut Calua.

\- Est-ce que je suis en plein délire là ? demanda Adréa, apeurée.

\- Ben non, souffla Rei, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Tu trouves ça normal ? Ou tu le fais exprès ! hurla Adréa à son acolyte.

\- Oh là du calme ! fit Kréol en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? demanda l'Ombre.

\- On vient de parler avec dieu en personne ! Et vous, vous lui parlez comme si vous étiez potes avec lui ! Vous vous rendez compte !? continua Adréa sur le même ton.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était dieu, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête, ironisa une nouvelle fois Calua.

\- Je sais pas parler aux dieux en même temps, remarqua Rei tout en se grattant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! rouspéta Adréa.

\- Bon, calme-toi à la fin ! grogna Rei tout en haussant le ton.

Adréa, soupira un grand coup puis se tut pour un bon moment.

Nos héros, pour finir, regardèrent, avec un œil méfiant, l'emplacement du trou de ver disparu, puis, tournèrent les talons afin de retourner à la résidence.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Un repos bien mérité

_**Chapitre 24 : Un repos bien mérité**_

C'est sur un chemin goudronneux, que nos héros, dépassés par les événements, se précipitèrent d'une marche rapide, vers la résidence, sauf Kréol. Éssoufflé et migraineux, il rentra chez lui, après avoir annoncé son départ au groupe.

Le reste, enfin arrivé à la résidence, entra alors sous une chaleur assommante.

Rei, incapable de placer le moindre mot, se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre afin d'y rester une bonne heure, quand à l'Ombre, toujours en extase, alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour y faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Calua, avait d'autres plans, il lança avec un gros soupir :

\- Je fais un break, y'a de la brioche ?

\- Non, répondit amèrement Adréa tout en se positionnant sur le canapé de sorte à obtenir une position confortable.

\- Bon, je vais donc me rabattre sur du pain, soupira à nouveau Calua, décidément bien fatigué.

Adréa ne répondit pas, celle-ci d'ailleurs, décida d'opter pour une sieste sur le canapé.

Calua, prit un malin plaisir à prendre une tranche de pain et de la tartiner avec du beurre, beaucoup de beurre ! C'était pour lui comme une habitude.

L'Ombre, réapparut soudainement dans le séjour, avec un léger air de gaieté, il s'installa à côté de Calua tout en lançant avec joie :

\- J'ai faim ! Tu me prépare une tartine ?

\- Hé ! Y'a pas écrit « bonniche » sur mon front ! grogna Calua, tu n'as qu'à te la faire toi même !

\- Répète un peu, fit l'Ombre, en s'approchant de Calua d'une voix meurtrière.

\- Ah non ! Je me suis déjà fait avoir comme ça ! râla son opposant, c'est parce que tu te la joues « tueur en série » que je dois me soumettre à ta volonté ?

\- Oui, répondit l'Ombre tout en reprenant une voix plus sympathique.

\- Hé ! hurla Adréa, j'ai besoin de dormir !

L'Ombre, continua de fixer Calua avec un regard plutôt dérangeant, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire ! Il résistait tant qu'il le pouvait !

\- T'es aussi feignant que ça ?! demanda le rouquin, fatigué.

\- Oui, répondit l'Ombre d'un léger sourire.

\- Bon, si tu veux, je vais te la faire ta tranche, fit Calua d'une voix amicale accompagnée d'un sourire en coin.

Soudain, sous les yeux émerveillés de l'Ombre, le couteau à beurre, ainsi que le beurre se mit à léviter et à se diriger vers l'Ombre, accompagné d'une tranche de pain qui était posé sur la table auparavant. L'Ombre n'en cru pas ses yeux, la tranche de pain se fit étalée d'une épaisse couche de beurre.

L'observateur, bouche bée, regarda Calua, celui-ci lança :

\- Maintenant, on dit quoi ?

\- Me … merci … Calua, fit l'Ombre, impressionné par cette démonstration des talents caché de son ami.

\- Mange, avant qu'un certain « Rei » ne passe par là et ne dévore cette magnifique tartine de pain, reprit Calua avec un élan théâtrale.

\- Euh, ça va ? demanda l'Ombre, tartine en main.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua Calua toujours souriant.

\- Tu as l'air … changé, reprit son opposant en posant la tartine sur la table.

\- Changé ? Moi ? Mais non ! lança Calua en éclatant de rire.

\- On parlera de ça une autre fois, conclu l'Ombre, abasourdi.

Il continua de contempler Calua avec une légère admiration, tiens, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait !

Au bout d'un certain moment, l'Ombre, après avoir bien évidemment fini sa tartine, s'installa paisiblement sur un canapé bien confortable dans le but précis d'y piquer un somme, Calua fini au même moment sa tartine, et contempla les dormeurs dans le salon.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'installa à côté de Calua, c'était Rei, celui-ci, demanda à Calua avec politesse de lui préparer une tartine de pain. Sur ces mots, Calua répliqua :

\- L'Ombre m'a déjà fait le coup ! Non ! Y'a pas écrit « bonniche » sur mon front !

\- T'es quand même un peu gonflé, rouspéta Rei, toi qui ne fous rien la plupart du temps, j'exige juste un service de ta part c'est tout.

\- Niveau négociation, l'Ombre est plus directe, répondit Calua.

\- Ça m'est égal, soupira Rei, fait moi cette tartine s'il te plaît ! Je suis crevé ...

\- Non, soupira Calua en poussant le pain ainsi que le beurre en direction de Rei.

\- Allez ! Insista Rei, fait au moins ça !

\- J'ai dis : « Non » ! hurla Calua.

Dès que le rouquin avait dit ses mots, tous les tiroirs de la cuisine s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant s'échapper une multitude de couteaux. Calua, regarda Rei qui était bouche bée devant se spectacle et dit sur une voix calme et amusé :

\- N'insiste pas, sinon je fais de l'acupuncture avec des couteaux à la place des aiguilles.

\- Bon, soupira Rei, tu as enfin eu tes pouvoirs ! Bon ! ... je vais me faire une petite tartine.

Rei prit délicatement le couteau à beurre ainsi que le beurre accompagné d'une tranche de pain, puis, commença à tartiner celle-ci d'une épaisse couche de beurre, les couteaux rentrèrent aussitôt dans les tiroirs.

\- Bon, soufflait-il, tartine en bouche, maintenant que t'as des pouvoirs, tu vas être enfin utile lors des combats !

Calua éclata de rire :

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux que je tartine mes adversaires ?

Rei soupira un grand coup.

Notre groupe, nourri et réveillé, décidèrent pour s'occuper et passer du bon temps et d'aller profiter de la piscine d'eau thermale.

Lors de la baignade, Rei fût coulé cinq fois, l'Ombre sept fois et Calua neuf fois au moins ! Adréa quant à elle, sous sa forme humaine, décida de profiter du soleil pour bronzer ce corps blanc et pale … toutefois, elle demanda au groupe l'utilité des « deux boutons au niveau de la poitrine » comme elle aimait les appeler, les garçons, rougirent puis répondirent avec hésitation :

\- C'est une spécialité féminine de … de chez nous ... répondit doucement Rei.

\- Euh, non, répondit Adréa, vous en avez aussi.

\- Ouais mais les nôtres … ils … ils ne servent pas à grand-chose, répondit Calua gêné.

\- Allez, dites le moi ! rouspéta Adréa, j'ai besoin d'apprendre !

\- C'est assez compliqué, soupira l'Ombre en se grattant la tête.

\- Si il y avait une deuxième humaine dans le groupe, remarqua Rei, l'explication aurait été plus … rapide et moins gênante.

\- Bon, je vais t'expliquer, fit l'Ombre, les humains sont des mammifères … des « vivipares », en résumé, leurs « progénitures », grandissent dans le ventre de leurs mères et après neuf mois, le bébé sort du ventre par « les voies naturels » et voilà ! Ensuite, pour nourrir l'enfant lors de ses débuts, la mère lui administre le « lait maternel » qui sort de … ses « boutons » comme tu les appelles.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux, souffla Rei.

\- Ah, merci, fit Adréa avec un léger dégoût.

\- De rien, termina l'Ombre en retournant sous l'eau.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire sur le corps humain ? demanda Adréa.

\- Non, rien de spécial, soupira Calua.

Soudain, Rei surgit du fond de l'eau et enfonça la tête de Calua sous l'eau, celui-ci, avide de vengeance, tenta de couler Rei en le coursant.

Après presque une heure de baignade (et de bronzage) nos héros se mettent à table pour le dîner.

\- Ce soir : Spécialité de chez nous ! cria Rei qui était chargé du repas du soir.

\- Spécialité de chez nous ? demanda Calua.

\- Oui, répondit Rei, tout content en présentant des assiettes bien garnis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Adréa avec surprise.

\- Des crêpes ! hurla Rei en extase, je les ai faites en cachette !

\- C'est étrange qu'il n'y en ait pas dans ce monde ! s'étonna Calua.

\- Rei je t'adore ! cria l'Ombre en se ruant sur les crêpes.

\- Bon appétit ! répliqua Rei en levant son verre.

\- Bon appétit ! répondirent les autres en levant également leurs verres.

Après deux petites minutes de début de repas, Adréa engagea une conversation plus ou moins intéressante :

\- Dites, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête : l'humain qui nous a créé, quel était son but en nous créant ainsi ?

\- En réalité … souffla Calua, comment tu l'aurais pris si je t'avais dit que les Pokémons, chez nous, c'est un jeu vidéo ?

\- Je t'aurais alors répondu : « Tu es cinglé Calua », répondit poliment Adréa.

\- En fait, soupira l'Ombre, Pokémon est bel et bien un jeu vidéo, il est très connu chez nous, ce n'est pas une blague ...

\- Ouaip, tout à fait, conclu Rei en finissant sa crêpe au sucre.

\- Mince ! C'est à peine croyable ! fit Adréa avec étonnement.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu ressens actuellement, demanda l'Ombre avec un brin de curiosité.

\- Perso, c'est pas plus important que des crêpes ... soupira Calua.

\- Pour tout vous dire, ça fait bizarre, ricana Adréa.

\- Mais la Dracaufeu reprit soudainement d'une voix beaucoup plus énervé :

\- Mais mince ! Comment ça se mange ce truc !

\- Euh ... tu mets ce que tu veux dans la crêpe, puis tu refermes et voilà ! expliqua Rei d'une voix amicale.

\- Avec les mains que j'ai ce n'est pas simple, soupira Adréa, mes griffes se plantent dedans ...

\- En même temps, c'est pas conçu pour les bourrins, les crêpes, s'esclaffa Calua.

Adréa soupira un grand coup avant de se changer en humaine.

\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher ses vêtements ! hurla Calua en se cachant les yeux.

\- J'y cours, répliqua Rei en se précipitant sur un plaide du salon.

\- Je vois pas le problème … soupira Adréa.

\- On t'expliquera une autre fois, d'accord ? Demanda l'Ombre en se cachant les yeux.

\- Tiens, couvre-toi avec ça, fit Rei en tendant à Adréa un plaid bien épais.

Celle-ci se revêtit aussitôt, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

La soirée se passa sans autres événements particulier, entre le concours de « celui qui mangera le plus de crêpes » remporté par Rei, et éventuellement le suivi des actualités à la télévision, suivi du couché, nos héros, bien fatigués de cette journée, s'endormirent rapidement.

Lors de cette nuit silencieuse, quelqu'un sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Se déplaçant lentement et sans bruit, cette personne termina sa course devant une chambre, elle poussa la porte et la referma aussitôt après l'avoir passé. Afin de rester discrète, la personne prit une forme humaine et se dirigea vers le lit du dormeur, et s'installa sur le matelas, son bras entoura la taille de l'inconscient qui se mit à sourire :

\- Adréa, fit celui-ci d'un sourire.

\- C'est pas mon truc la discrétion hein ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu pire … Tu te sentais seule dans ton lit ce soir ? demanda Rei.

\- Un peu ... souffla Adréa tout doucement en serrant Rei contre elle, avant de s'endormir.

\- Et tu as gardé ta forme humaine ? s'étonna Rei.

\- Oui, je m'y suis habitué à force et puis, j'ai l'impression d'être plus à l'aise lorsque je suis à tes côté avec cette forme.

\- Et vice-versa lorsque tu es une Dracaufeu ?

\- Figure toi que non justement, je m'en suis rendu compte, lorsqu'on est de la même forme toi et moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on éprouve une attraction plus importante.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, décidément …

\- C'est complexe …

\- Tu l'as dit ...

\- Arrêtons de parler de ça, ça me fatigue à force ...

Les deux compères ricanèrent un coup, puis, se rendormirent, sans un bruit.

Après quelques jours, nos héros, avaient presque oubliés Oleg et son « maître », et même si ils s'en souciaient, ça ne les empêchaient pas de passer du bon temps, en réalité, il n'y avait que l'Ombre qui s'en inquiétait réellement.

Il gardait à l'esprit que ce monstre allait revenir tôt ou tard ! Pour l'instant, après une semaine de repos et de bons moments, Calua s'apprêtait à passer une épreuve qu'il redoutait de passer : les courses !

Celui-ci, protesta et refusa catégoriquement d'aller les faire, c'est une menace de mort envoyé par l'Ombre qui motiva le rouquin, enfin arrivé à la grande surface, notre petit Flobio chercha avec désespoir tous les produits de la liste « Du lait, des œufs, du bœuf et des … endives ?! Qui aime les endives sérieusement ! » soupira celui-ci en regardant la liste.

\- De la farine, du chocolat … je vais prendre également du Nutella, du … couscous !? Bon très bien et le dernier c'est : du pain et de la brioche, très bien, très bien … c'est la dernière fois que je fais les courses ! soupira Calua.

\- Ah tiens ! Te voilà, fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Adréa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'étonna Calua.

\- Je te cherchais, enlève cette horreur de ton panier.

\- Quoi ? Les endives ?!

\- Oui, exactement, je ne sais pas qui a mis cette horreur dans la liste, mais il va m'entendre ! rouspéta Adréa.

\- Et moi donc ... soupira Calua.

\- Je suis venu te voir pour te dire de prendre également des céréales pour le p'tit déjeuner, fit Adréa.

\- Ah, et je prends lesquels ? demanda Calua.

\- N'importe, conclu Adréa en tournant les talons.

\- Hé ! protesta Calua, reste avec moi !

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Adréa au loin, c'est mal vu un Dracaufeu qui traîne avec un Flobio, je rentre.

Calua, soupira un grand coup avant de se retourner et de voir par sa grande surprise un Reptincel, celui-ci fit d'une voix ingrate :

\- Hé mais c'est un petit Flobio que je vois la ! Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici ?!

\- En fait j'en ai un peu rien à cirer, répondit Calua d'un air blasé.

\- C'est notre contrée ici ! Un Flobio n'a rien à faire ici ! Dégage ! protesta le Reptincel.

\- Bon, tu vas pas m'ennuyer longtemps toi, lança Calua.

Soudain, le Reptincel fut soulevé par une force inconnue, puis projeté dans le rayon fruits et légumes.

C'est avec une tête d'enterrement que notre Flobio préféré, rentra à la résidence avec les courses, l'Ombre ainsi que Rei, le félicitèrent pour cet exploit !

La semaine continua sans d'autres incidents, entre les petites disputes et les grands moments de joies !


	25. Chapitre 25 : Retour à la réalité

_**Chapitre 25 : Le retour à la réalité**_

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que nos héros se détendaient, à force, ils étaient presque devenus des « gros pachas » comme l'Ombre aimait bien les appeler, celui-ci d'ailleurs, suggéra au groupe de se rendre à l'ASP pour un entraînement intensif pour un retour possible d'Oleg.

\- La flemme, soupira Calua.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix, fit l'Ombre d'une voix grave et sombre.

\- Il a raison, remarqua Rei, Oleg n'est pas encore mort, nous ne pouvons pas vivre paisiblement alors que ce monstre cours toujours.

\- Mais non, râla Calua, à tous les coups, le trou de ver qu'il va créer va l'amener lui et son « maître » dans un futur très lointain.

\- Ça t'arrangeras en effet, tu seras mort, soupira Adréa.

\- Et ouais ! conclut ce dernier.

\- Et s'ils ne se gouraient pas et qu'ils parviendraient jusqu'à nous ? demanda subitement Adréa à Calua d'une voix moqueuse.

\- On est foutu, souffla Calua.

\- Pas si on s'entraîne ! suggéra Rei.

\- Tout à fait Rei, fit l'Ombre, totalement d'accord avec ce dernier.

\- Bon, finissons-en ! soupira Calua.

Pendant que notre groupe s'en allèrent s'entraîner et retrouver Kréol à l'ASP, allons voir comment se porte Thomas, mais pour cela, nous allons remonter un peu dans le temps et changer de dimension pour revenir au moment où celui-ci créa la diversion permettent à Rei, Adréa et Calua de s'enfuir.

\- COUREZ ! Je vous rattraperais ! cria Thomas en plaquant Oleg au sol.

\- Attends on ne va pas te laisser seul ! cria Rei, n'est-ce pas Calua ? Calua ?

Rei s'en alla au loin en compagnie d'Adréa afin de rattraper Calua dans sa course.

Oleg se releva et prit Thomas par le cou.

\- Alors comme ça, on veut jouer les héros ? demanda Oleg à Thomas en souriant.

\- Sale monstre ! Lâche moi et bats toi !

\- Lâche-le, ordonna Mewtwo à sa création.

Celui-ci exécuta son ordre, Thomas à terre, lança :

\- Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais pas être commandé par quelqu'un, tu me déçois.

\- La seule forme de déception ici, c'est toi, ricana Oleg, vois-tu, Mewtwo est mon créateur, il est plus puissant que n'importe qui ici, sauf moi bien sûr ! J'ai un grand respect pour lui.

\- Toi ? Avoir du respect pour quelqu'un ? Arrête ! Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! cria Thomas en se relevant.

\- Calmez-vous ! hurla Mewtwo d'un ton sage, Thomas, dès que tu t'es enfui du laboratoire de recherche, je savais que tu choisirais la mauvaise voie … alors, rattrape-toi, rejoins-nous.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! protesta Oleg.

\- Du tout, ricana Mewtwo.

\- Jamais ! Vous entendez ? Jamais ! hurla Thomas, j'ai beau être un faux être humain, mais je ne serais jamais comme vous !

\- Attrape-le ! ordonna Mewtwo à Oleg.

Il exécuta son ordre, il saisit Thomas par la taille de sorte à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus bouger, Mewtwo s'approcha de Thomas, la main tendu.

\- Tu n'as pas bien obéi Thomas, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Expérience N°022, je vais te remettre sur le droit chemin, ricana Mewtwo d'une voix de plus en plus meurtrière.

\- Non ! hurla Thomas.

Trop tard, dès que Mewtwo toucha le front de Thomas, ses pupilles, disparurent, Oleg lâcha celui-ci, il regarda alors Mewtwo avec un profond dégoût, Thomas, sur un ton neutre, dit alors la phrase suivante :

\- Mon nom est Thomas, matricule Exp.22, je suis à votre service, maître.

\- Très bien ! ricana Mewtwo, maintenant promets-moi d'être très obéissant !

\- Je vous protégerais jusqu'à la mort, fit Thomas d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien ! Maintenant sortons de cet endroit piteux, les importuns sont sortis de cette dimension et le trou de ver s'est refermé, Oleg ! Fais nous sortir de là ! ordonna Mewtwo.

\- Très bien, maître, soupira Oleg.

Maintenant, revenons à notre troupe au terrain d'entraînement.

Nos héros s'entraînèrent sans relâche même si la reprise est toujours un peu difficile, mais, ils étaient tout de même aptes à combattre Oleg même si celui-ci était deux fois plus puissant.

« L'union fait la force » selon Rei, donc en théorie, Oleg devrait être mort d'ici leur prochaine rencontre, mais cela reste de la simple déduction, pour en être sûr, nos héros continuèrent de s'entraîner, s'entraîner, s'entraîner et encore s'entraîner !

Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail perturbèrent nos héros, un bruit comme du papier qui se déchirait se fit entendre, notre groupe craignaient le pire, ils avaient déjà entendu ce bruit ...


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'affrontement finale !

_**Chapitre 26 : l'affrontement final !**_

Au terrain vague, le silence régnait, un trou de ver s'était formé devant nos héros, de celui-ci sortirent Mewtwo et Oleg accompagné de Thomas, dès qu'ils franchirent ce portail, celui-ci se referma.

Ils faillaient en finir pour de bon cette fois ! Par contre, Calua, s'avança prudemment vers Thomas, en l'appelant par son prénom, celui-ci le plaqua immédiatement au sol avec une violence inédite, Rei protesta :

\- Mewtwo ! Qu'as-tu fais à Thomas ?!

\- Il est maintenant complètement à mon service, répondit celui-ci.

\- Sale monstre ! hurla l'Ombre en sortant deux lames noires de ses mains, tu vas souffrir !

\- Oleg ! hurla Rei, prépare toi !

\- Ça sera facile, répondit celui-ci d'une voix sombre et lente.

\- STOP ! cria Kréol en arrivant sur le champ de bataille à toute allures, attendez moi !

Kréol se fit aussitôt projeté en l'air par les puissants pouvoirs psy de Mewtwo, celui-ci regarda nos héros et proposa :

\- Allons dans un endroit où nous ne serons pas dérangés.

\- Vas-y, répondit Rei décidément bien sûr de lui.

Mewtwo, leva ses bras, c'est alors que le sol commença à trembler et à se fissurer, une plate-forme immense s'était formé, celle-ci, sortit de terre et souleva la totalité du groupe dans les airs, « l'île flottante », était maintenant très haute dans le ciel, nos héros n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La plate-forme, arrêta d'un seul coup son ascension, Mewtwo sourit alors au groupe :

\- Voilà une démonstration de ma puissance !

\- Wow, fit Calua, impressionné.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer, suggéra Mewtwo.

\- Que dois-je faire, maître ? demanda Thomas en se tournant vers celui-ci.

\- Toi ? fit Mewtwo en regardant son disciple d'un ton arrogant, tu ne m'es utile que pour montrer à ses misérables, la mort en direct de leur ami, tu es trop faible ...

Soudain, Mewtwo leva sa main sur Thomas, il avait l'intention de lui faire sauter la tête ! Thomas, commença à se tenir la tête, une douleur abominable se fit aussitôt ressentir auprès de l'ex-disciple, mais, alors que Mewtwo allait l'exécuter, celui-ci fût prit d'une migraine insoutenable ! Calua ! Celui-ci concentra de toutes ses forces sa puissance « mentale ?» sur Mewtwo, pour empêcher le meurtre de son ami.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une enflure, grogna Rei envers Mewtwo qui était toujours en train de se tenir la tête et à hurler.

\- De plus, fit Calua, si tu voulais le tuer, t'aurais pu le faire plus tôt, mais non, monsieur est débile.

\- Je m'occupe personnellement de son exécution ! cria l'Ombre en se dirigeant vers Mewtwo, sabre en main.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda Oleg en barrant la route de l'Ombre.

\- Très bien, répondit celui-ci, je vais m'occuper de toi d'abord, ensuite, je m'occuperais de ton maître.

\- Attends-moi l'Ombre ! hurla Rei en se dirigeant vers celui-ci tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Soudain, Mewtwo, sous l'intensité mentale de Calua, perdit l'emprise qu'il avait sur Thomas, celui-ci reprit connaissance, Mais Calua n'en pouvait plus, il lâcha prise également, Mewtwo reprit ses esprits.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es capable de contrôler les pouvoirs psy ? Pour un cloporte, tu m'épates ! fit Mewtwo d'un ton ironique.

\- Cause toujours ! S'esclaffa Calua.

\- De quel droit oses-tu m'enlever mon disciple ! Thomas est ma création ! Tout comme Oleg, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur eux !

\- Alors … Thomas serait … une expérience ? bégaya Adréa en apprenant cette information inattendue.

\- Oui, s'esclaffa Mewtwo, mais, il fait partit des expériences ratées, il ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- Même si ce n'est qu'un clone, lança Calua, ce n'est pas pour ça que je le laisserais mourir de tes mains !

C'est alors que Calua ainsi que Mewtwo s'échangèrent alors tous deux de puissantes vagues de choc mental alors qu'Adréa allait récupérer le corps de Thomas afin de le mettre à l'abri, celui-ci rouspéta :

\- Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui en coller une à ce Mewtwo de mes deux ! Tu vas voir !

\- Calme-toi ! râla Adréa, je vais te lâcher c'est bon, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien !

\- Ah … merci … souffla Thomas en faisant un clin d'œil à Adréa.

Elle lâcha le bourrin, Thomas se mit immédiatement à foncer sur Mewtwo qui était toujours en conflit avec Calua, Mewtwo ne s'y attendait pas, il se fit plaquer au sol par Thomas, le rouquin s'effondra d'un coup, totalement sonné, Adréa plongea sur celui-ci :

\- Calua ! cria-t-elle, affolée.

\- T'inquiète, j'vais bien, soupira celui-ci.

\- Repose toi un coup, je m'occupe de ce monstre ! suggéra Adréa.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Calua.

\- Adréa s'élança sur Mewtwo, au même moment, l'Ombre ainsi que Rei menaient un combat extrêmement violent contre Oleg, celui-ci avait du mal à gérer les deux guerriers, ils s'échangèrent des vagues de pouvoirs ainsi que des coups portés à l'épée, Rei tenta de se concentrer sur sa lame afin de l'entourer de pouvoir comme la dernière fois.

\- Fais gaffe Rei ! cria Calua au loin, tu sais bien comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois !

\- T'inquiète ! hurla Rei, j'assure.

\- Au fur et à mesure, la lame emplie de lumière grandissait, de plus en plus jusqu'à obtenir une lame dix fois plus grande ! Comme la dernière fois, Rei se précipita sur Oleg et abattit un coup avec une force et une vitesse inédite !

\- Oh non pas cette fois ! cria Oleg en esquivant son coup.

\- Impossible ! lança Rei, essoufflé.

\- Repose-toi un coup, suggéra l'Ombre, mais pas trop longtemps.

\- T'en fais pas, soupira Rei.

L'Ombre continua de mener un combat sans merci contre Oleg, celui-ci, esquiva la totalité des attaques de l'Ombre, mais celui-ci, esquiva également celle de son assaillant.

Au même moment, Adréa combattait Mewtwo, en compagnie de Thomas, par contre, par un simple choc mental, celui-ci était mis K.O, décidément ... Mewtwo n'avait peut-être pas si tort … mais Adréa résistait ! Elle se précipita sur Mewtwo avec une attaque boutefeu rapide et puissante ! Celui-ci, prit l'attaque de plein fouet ! Il était maintenant à terre, plein d'égratignures et de brûlures, tout à coup, il se releva d'une traite puis s'avança vers Adréa avec une vitesse inédite ! C'était presque de la téléportation ! Il toucha immédiatement le front de celle-ci, aussitôt, Adréa tomba au sol, évanouie.

\- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, fit Mewtwo en regardant sa victime au sol.

\- Adréa ! hurla Rei qui observait la scène au loin.

\- Tu tiens à elle si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Mewtwo à Rei tout en saisissant le corps d'Adréa.

Rei fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Mewtwo d'un air meurtrier avant de disparaître dans un nuage blanc.

\- Inutile de te cacher ! ricana Mewtwo, je sais où tu te ca …

C'est alors qu'il vit Rei derrière lui, celui-ci, frappa Mewtwo de son épée illuminé, le monstre lâcha aussitôt le corps inconscient de sa victime et se retourna.

\- Tu es du genre … rapide, souffla Mewtwo.

\- Fallait pas me chercher ... grogna Rei tout en s'entourant de son pouvoir.

Mewtwo, se vit assaillit de coups puissants envoyé par Rei, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps, Adréa, se réveilla tout en se tenant la tête :

\- Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soupira celle-ci

\- Adréa ! Tu es réveillé ! hurla Rei.

Malheureusement, Rei baissa sa garde, Mewtwo en profita pour l'abattre au sol, mais il se releva aussitôt.

Au même moment, l'Ombre menait un combat rude face à Oleg, celui-ci était presque inépuisable, quand à l'Ombre, il ne pouvait plus tenir.

\- De l'aide serait la bienvenue ! lança celui-ci.

\- J'accours ! déclara Calua au loin.

\- Non ! cria Rei d'une voix faible, occupe-toi de Mewtwo avec Thomas et Adréa, j'arrive l'Ombre !

\- Non Rei ! T'es à moitié mort ! cria Calua.

\- Effectivement, Rei était recouvert d'écorchures et de plaies.

\- Laisse Calua ! répliqua l'épéiste, fait pas l'enfant !

\- Bon, très bien, soupira celui-ci.

Rei accouru aussitôt auprès de l'Ombre.

\- J'avais demandé quelqu'un d'utile, remarqua l'Ombre en hâte.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Rei, et combats-moi cette ordure !

\- Qui est une ordure ? demanda Oleg en hurlant, je vais vous massacrer !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ici et maintenant ! lança l'Ombre d'une voix héroïque.

Oleg s'abattit sur nos deux guerriers avec ses deux sabres noirs et blanc, Rei ainsi que l'Ombre repoussèrent son attaque, et contre-attaquèrent aussitôt avec leurs lames, trop rapide pour Oleg, celui-ci prit l'attaque de plein fouet, les lames de nos deux héros, transpercèrent le clone.

Calua ainsi qu'Adréa, se ruèrent sur Mewtwo, celui-ci, esquiva leurs attaques avec facilité, mais, Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda la scène, se releva d'un seul coup puis plaqua Mewtwo au sol, décidément ... il est increvable notre petit Thomas !

Surpris par cette assaut, Mewtwo ne put esquiver et se fit plaquer par l'apprenti rugbyman, mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple plaquage qui allait l'arrêter ! Il se releva soudainement tout en créant une puissante explosion qui projeta Adréa, Calua ainsi que Thomas aux extrémités de l'île.

C'est avec surprise que Mewtwo vit Oleg, son disciple transpercé et mourant car celui-ci, était sur le point de succomber à un puissant poison que l'Ombre avait réussi à créer à partir de ses pouvoirs, déçu de celui-ci, Mewtwo ramena vite son corps à lui par lévitation.

\- Désolé maître, fit Oleg d'une voix faible, ils étaient deux.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup Oleg ! soupira Mewtwo d'une voix meurtrière, j'applique le plan B !

\- Le plan B ? comment ça ? demanda Rei, inquiet.

\- Quoi ? déclara Oleg surprit, il y avait un plan à la base ?

\- Oui idiot ! Ingère ça et vite ! cria Mewtwo en donnant plusieurs pilules à Oleg, celui-ci exécuta ses ordres.

Aussitôt, après les avoirs ingurgités, Oleg gagna en corpulence et en puissance, il regarda nos héros avec un air encore plus meurtrier que d'habitude, mais, alors qu'il allait s'élancer sur nos héros, Mewtwo posa sa main sur la tête d'Oleg.

\- Que … que … que faites vous maître ?! demanda Oleg en paniquant, je … je ne peux plus bouger !

\- Justement ne bouge pas, cria Mewtwo d'une voix sombre.

\- Mais vous n'allez quand même pas … j'étais votre fidèle serviteur ! cria Oleg d'un ton faible.

\- Tu ne l'es plus désormais ! Hurla Mewtwo.

C'est alors que Mewtwo commença l'exécution de son plan, la corps d'Oleg devenait de plus en plus maigre, de plus en plus osseux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre, déshydraté, impressionné par cette scène atroce, Rei hurla :

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?!

\- Il a aspiré toute l'énergie d'Oleg, y compris ses pouvoirs ! hurla l'Ombre.

\- On est foutu ! lança Adréa à son tour.

\- On risque d'y passer, grogna Thomas.

\- Quelle galère ! cria Rei.

\- Quelqu'un veut une gaufre ? demanda Calua.

\- C'est pas le moment Calua ! hurla l'Ombre.

\- Mais c'est bon les gaufres … rouspéta celui-ci.

\- Bon sang ! C'est quoi son problème avec les gaufres ?! hurla Adréa paniqué.

\- Laisse tombez … il est dans son délire … soupira le blond.

L'ensemble soupira un grand coup avant de voir un Mewtwo qui était sur le point de se transformer, le trop plein de pouvoirs qu'il avait aspirés allait le métamorphoser en une bête incontrôlable.

\- On va tous mourir ! désespéra Adréa.

\- Non ! On ne peut pas mourir ! Pas ici ! hurla Rei à son tour.

\- Rei, j'ai une idée ! fit l'Ombre.

\- Une idée ? demanda Rei apeuré, j'ai peur ...

Il a aspiré l'énergie d'Oleg afin d'être plus puissant, Rei laisse-moi faire ! lança l'Ombre d'une voix sombre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? reprit Rei de plus en plus apeuré.

\- On a pas le temps ! En bref : je te transmets mon pouvoirs, c'est notre seul chance ! suggéra l'Ombre.

\- Mais ça va pas l'Ombre ! cria Calua, donne pas ton énergie à ce bouffon !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a écrit « personnage principal » sur son front … soupira l'Ombre.

\- Dépêchez-vous alors ! conseilla Adréa, affolée.

\- Vas-y ! conclu Rei.

L'Ombre posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rei, et commença le transfert de pouvoirs, pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe créèrent diversion afin que ce transfert se passe sans encombre.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un dernier espoir !

_**Chapitre 27 : Un dernier espoir**_

Une atrocité sans nom, Mewtwo avait comme la moitié du visage arraché jusqu'à l'os, il n'avait plus son œil droit, ni son bras droit, celui-ci était squelettique à en faire peur, par contre, son autre bras était trois fois plus gros et musclé, Mewtwo, s'avança vers nos héros avec un sourire apeurant.

\- L'Ombre ! cria Calua, il s'avance ! Fais vite, on va pas pouvoir le retenir !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! répondit celui-ci.

\- Quelle sensation étrange, souffla Rei en hallucinant, je me sens de plus en plus puissant !

\- Dépêche ! hurla Thomas.

\- D'un seul coup, Mewtwo balaya Adréa, Calua ainsi que Thomas hors de l'île, d'un simple regard.

\- Non ! hurla Rei, dépêche l'Ombre !

\- C'est bon ! hurla celui-ci essoufflé en tombant de fatigue.

C'est alors qu'une aura noire et blanche commença à entourer Rei jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le voir, Mewtwo attaqua cette brume et se fit aussitôt éjecté par celle-ci.

\- On compte sur toi Rei ! souffla l'Ombre qui était complètement à plat.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, fit Rei sur un ton calme et neutre.

Rei enleva la brume qui le cachait, son corps s'était transformé, Rei, n'était plus humain, seul son visage nous permettait de l'identifier, mise à part ses yeux, dont les pupilles étaient devenues blanches avec des contours noires, Rei avait encore sa corpulence humaine, mais des ailes lui avait poussé sur le dos, les mêmes que lorsqu'il se transformait en Dracaufeu, la queue de Dracaufeu était présente, les cornes étaient présente également, elles dépassaient de ses cheveux blanc aux contours noirs, quant à sa peau, elle passa au rouge foncé.

Son épée, avait changé d'apparence, elle était plus impressionnante et beaucoup plus grande ! De celle-ci émanait une aura blanche ainsi qu'une aura noire qui entourait la dite « lame ».

L'Ombre regarda Rei impressionné puis repensa aussitôt à Calua, à Adréa ainsi qu'à Thomas, tombés hors de l'île, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, l'Ombre vit Adréa, portant avec difficulté Thomas ainsi que Calua, tous deux évanouis.

\- Ça va ? demanda l'Ombre d'une voix faible.

\- Ça va pour le moment, répondit Adréa, où est Rei ? Le transfert à échoué ?

\- Non, du tout ! hurla l'Ombre, ça c'est même … super bien passé !

\- Content de l'apprendre ! Par contre, ils sont beaucoup trop lourd … on vous attend en bas, conclut Adréa.

\- Ça marche ! répondit l'Ombre d'un ton faible.

Adréa redescendit en bas avec les deux inconscients portés à bout de bras.

Rei s'avança vers ce monstre qu'était devenu Mewtwo.

\- Ce que tu as fait subir à mes amis, fit Rei d'une voix sombre, tu vas me le payer très cher.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas et lança sur Rei une vague extrêmement puissante de pouvoirs psychiques.

\- Tes pouvoirs psy ne sont d'aucune efficacité face à moi, prépare-toi à mourir ! hurla Rei en s'élançant sur Mewtwo.

Un combat d'une violence inimaginable commença sous le regard épuisé de l'Ombre.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux créatures étaient fatiguées de leur combat mais Rei menait largement le combat.

Mewtwo l'assaillit en sortant une énorme épée à deux main faite de son pouvoir, mais Rei esquiva son coup avec facilité, celui-ci, prit son épée et enchaîna des coups rapides et puissants vers son assaillant, ne pouvant pas esquiver à l'infini, Mewtwo fut touché, son bras droit venait d'être coupé en deux.

Le monstre regarda Rei et fonça à nouveau sur lui, notre héros, disparu dans un nuage noir et blanc puis réapparu instantanément derrière sa victime, il fit un coup d'estoc rapide que notre Mewtwo eut du mal à s'en remettre, il était désormais transpercé de part en part par l'épée de Rei, celui-ci la retira aussitôt.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! lança Mewtwo d'une voix grave.

\- Tu es … pitoyable, soupira Rei d'une voix sombre pouvant rappeler celle de l'Ombre.

\- Tu … tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! hurla Mewtwo.

Soudain, Mewtwo se retourna puis saisit Rei par surprise.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda celui-ci en souriant.

\- Je vais m'autodétruire ! Ce monde ne pourra survivre à cela ! hurla Mewtwo dans sa folie.

\- Non ! cria l'Ombre d'une voix faible.

\- Tu es du genre futé et tenace, remarqua Rei en souriant.

Rei disparu d'un seul coup des bras de Mewtwo et réapparu soudainement devant lui.

\- Tu crois pouvoirs t'enfuir ? ricana Mewtwo, mon explosion va détruire ce monde ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- Pas si vite ! hurla une voix au loin.

\- Arceus ? cemanda l'Ombre en voyant celui-ci venir jusqu'à lui.

\- Je vois une île flottante avec à son bord un humain qui ne peut à peine marcher, un mutant Kamikaze ainsi que … qui est cette abomination ?

\- C'est mon ami … pouvez-vous nous aider ? demanda l'Ombre avec un semblant d'espoir.

\- Hélas non, Mewtwo a aspiré l'énergie d'Oleg, et celui-là a réussi à capturer une partie de votre énergie donc … et puis de toute manière, j'en suis navré mais je ne dois en aucun cas agir.

\- Mais vous servez à quoi alors ? hurla l'Ombre en ressortant une rage bien ressentit.

\- Je suis vraiment navré … soupira Arceus.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais sauver ce monde, si ça ne vous dérange pas … soupira Rei.

\- Toute tentative est inutile ! Vous allez tous crevés ! Ici et maintenant ! hurla Mewtwo sous un élan de folie meurtrière.

Rei se retourna vers son ami et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- L'Ombre, soupira-t-il, je vais tenter un truc, par contre, je suis pas sûr à 100%.

\- Fais-le ! hurla celui-ci, je te fais confiance !

Rei soupira à nouveau, il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ce pouvoir, Mewtwo allait exploser et réduire cette dimension en cendre.

Ça y est, il explose ! Rei tenta de la contenir !

\- Rei ! hurla l'Ombre.

\- Espérons qu'il s'en sorte, soupira Arceus, sinon, nous sommes perdus.

Rei continuait toujours de contenir cette explosion, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sinon, ce monde allait être détruit dans une immense boule de feu.

Finalement, Rei réussi son exploit ! L'explosion se dissipa, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, Rei, tomba au sol, une énergie jaillit de son corps afin d'atterrir dans celui de l'Ombre, au même moment, Rei récupéra sa forme humaine originelle, son acolyte se releva aussitôt, totalement revigoré, il accourut vers le corps de son ami :

\- Ça va mon vieux ? demandait-il à celui-ci.

\- La pêche ! ricana Rei.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire oui, ricana l'Ombre à son tour.

En se retournant, l'Ombre s'aperçut de la disparition d'Arceus, « Quel utilité ! Franchement ! » grognait-il.

\- Il faut qu'on parte ! Et vite ! suggéra Rei en se changeant en Dracaufeu, l'île va tomber !

\- Oui partons ! Conclut l'Ombre, il te reste encore des forces ?

\- T'en fais pas, ricana Rei en se relevant, j'ai encore des ressources.

Nos deux héros s'échappèrent ensemble de l'île qui se mit aussitôt à tomber.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'Adréa et des autres ? demanda Rei essoufflé.

L'Ombre ne répondit pas puis se mit à crier :

\- Mince ! Ils se sont mis sous l'île !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Rei.

\- Descends, vite !

Le blond et le ténébreux se précipitèrent au sol.

Après s'être posé, l'Ombre alla vérifier si tout le monde allait bien :

\- Adréa ? Les gars ? Vous êtes où ? Criait-il au loin.

\- Ici ! se mit à hurler Adréa au loin.

Nos deux héros se précipitèrent sur elle.

\- Calua ? Thomas ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Rei inquiet.

\- Laisse tomber, ils sont toujours inconscients … soupira Adréa.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, elle se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de Rei en sanglot, l'Ombre se mit à rire :

\- C'est enfin terminé ! souffla Rei à ses amis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en haut ? demanda une voix familière qui s'approchait.

\- Trop long à t'expliquer Kréol, ricana Rei.

C'est alors que Calua ouvrit un œil :

\- Calua ! hurla l'Ombre en se jetant sur celui-ci d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Arrête tu m'étouffes ! rouspéta celui-ci.

\- Rentrons maintenant ! Allons fêter ça ! suggéra le blond à l'assemblée.

\- Ça sera sans moi, soupira quelqu'un derrière nos héros.

\- Thomas ? demanda Adréa à celui-ci, pourquoi donc ?

\- Je préfère rester seul, ce choix est indiscutable, reprit Thomas d'une voix grave tout en tournant les talons.

\- Mais … on pourra se revoir un jour ? demanda alors Rei.

\- Peut-être … un jour … sur ceux, à bientôt, conclut Thomas en se mettant à courir au loin jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

Dommage qu'il se la joue « loup solitaire », soupira Calua, il nous a été utile durant le combat.

\- Tiens, remarqua l'Ombre, c'est presque la première fois que je te sent reconnaissant envers quelqu'un !

Calua ne répondit pas à cette remarque et se mit à bouder.

\- Tout de même, quel étrange personnage ce Thomas, remarqua Adréa.

\- C'est vrai ! Au final, on sait très peu de choses sur lui à part bien sûr que c'est une expérience de Mewtwo, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de s'isoler pour le moment, nous allons le revoir, j'en suis sûr ! fit Rei tout en souriant vers l'horizon.

Personne ne répondit, notre groupe se contenta d'observer le magnifique coucher de soleil au loin.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Kréol répliqua :

\- C'est bien beau d'avoir sauvé le monde mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle malheureusement.

\- Ah bon ? fit Rei étonné.

\- L'île flottante où vous avez combattus s'est écrasé sur l'ASP, j'espère que Guéor et les autres membres du personnel ne s'y trouvaient pas au moment du crash, expliqua Kréol.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'agence ? demanda Rei, déçu.

\- Hélas oui, et je n'ai pas les moyens de tout reconstruire et de vous donner des congés payées, soupira Kréol d'une voix basse.

\- Mince alors ! fit Calua d'une voix plus joyeuse.

\- Mais qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? questionna l'Ombre au gérant.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien … souffla Kréol, mais l'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien !

Kréol se mit à pousser un grand soupir, puis, se tourna immédiatement vers Adréa d'un air intéressé :

\- Adréa, vous vous sentez comment ?

\- Euh … je vais bien merci, répondit celle-ci d'un air étonné.

\- C'est que … voyez-vous, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas sûr à 100% de l'efficacité de la transgenèse du gène Métamorph, donc, je m'informe sur votre santé … je suis entièrement responsable si toute anomalie du corps est suspecté, expliqua Kréol d'une voix savante.

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas demandé plus tôt ? s'étonna alors Rei en se grattant la tête.

\- J'ai préféré attendre quelques jours avant de vous poser la question … conclut Kréol.

\- Très bien … très bien … donc pour votre information : je vais bien … merci, fit Adréa d'un air encore plus étonné.

\- Content de l'apprendre ! cria Kréol de joie.

Adréa, l'Ombre, Rei ainsi que Calua se regardèrent tout en haussant leurs épaules.

Après un long silence, Kréol répliqua :

\- Bon … c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai une vie de chômeur à préparer … je vous laisse.

Sur ses mots, Kréol marcha en direction de sa maison situé sur la route.

\- Il a l'air bizarre en ce moment Kréol vous ne trouvez pas ? s'étonna l'Ombre tout en regardant celui-ci s'éloigner.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, soupira Calua.

\- Sinon, si on allait fêter la fin de ce calvaire à la résidence ? Proposa le blond.

\- Ça marche ? cria l'Ombre de joie.

\- Pareil pour moi ! fit Adréa toute joyeuse.

\- Ça vous tente des gaufres ? demanda Calua.

\- Oh oui ! hurla l'ensemble tout en sautant de joie.

Nos héros se rendirent donc à la résidence afin de fêter la fin de cette dure bataille, après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Sur la route, Adréa s'écarta du groupe afin d'entretenir une conversation avec Rei :

\- Rei, fit-elle d'une voix calme tout en regardant celui-ci.

\- Oui ? répondit son conjoint.

\- Tu sais, les esquimaux …

\- Ça date !

\- Tu m'avais promis de m'expliquer ce que c'était dès que ce calvaire prendrait fin.

\- Ça fait bien un an que je t'ai fait cette promesse … soupira Rei d'une voix lente

\- C'est stupide mais j'aime bien rappeler le passé, ça nous permet de repenser à des bons moments qu'on ne risque de vivre qu'une seule fois … reprit Adréa d'une voix nostalgique.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de cela maintenant … il y a d'autre moment pour ça tu sais ?

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour engager la conversation.

\- Ah.

\- Tu devines que ce n'est pas que des esquimaux que je voulais te parler à la base …

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? s'étonna Rei en baissant la tête.

\- De ce qu'on fera après … le CEEI existe toujours …

\- Je pensais retourner dans le monde des humains … avec l'Ombre ainsi que Calua … et toi, si ça te tente, expliqua Rei d'une voix basse.

\- Mais ? Et mon père ? J'ai de la famille ici ! déclara Adréa en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? demanda l'Ombre en se tournant vers le groupe tout en souriant.

\- Adréa m'a demandé ce que je souhaiterais faire après … je lui ai répondu que j'avais éventuellement pensé retourner chez nous avec elle … expliqua Rei à son ami.

\- Personnellement, répliqua Calua, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire non plus … je vous suis où que vous allez.

\- Si il n'y avait pas ce CEEI, Je serais resté ici, soupira Rei.

\- Mais ?! Et vos pouvoirs alors ? rouspéta Adréa, ils vous servent à quoi ?

\- C'est pas faux … et puis … je n'ai plus vraiment de famille chez moi de toute manière, soupira l'Ombre.

\- Je propose de ne pas parler de ça tout de suite et d'aller déguster de bonnes gaufres à la résidence … d'accord ? proposa Calua avec un air de gaieté.

\- Très bien ! Allons-y ! cria l'ensemble tout en se précipitant vers la résidence en question.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La décision

_**Chapitre 28 : La décision**_

Après être rentré dans la résidence, Nos héros se mirent à fêter l'échéance de leur aventure avec de bonnes gaufres au sucre préparé avec soin par Calua.

Après une heure de dégustation, nos héros se mirent à discuter de l'avenir :

\- Donc, se mit à dire l'Ombre en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, il faut que l'on se décide, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Retourner chez nous, c'est pour moi la meilleure initiative, fit Calua.

\- Le souci c'est que chacun a de la famille soit dans ce monde, soit dans l'autre, ça pose problème … remarqua Adréa.

\- Si on va dans le monde des humains, on ne pourra plus jamais revenir ici parce qu'on n'a pas nos pouvoirs là-bas … soupira Rei.

\- Si ! La preuve ! Tu es arrivé ici par le biais d'une machine ! remarqua Adréa.

\- Le souci c'est que je ne sais pas où elle est cette machine … soupira le blondinet à nouveau.

\- On pourrait rester ici, proposa l'Ombre.

\- C'est une idée … remarqua Calua.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je me suis habitué à ce monde à force … même si les trois quarts de temps, je les ai passé dans un laboratoire de recherche … à manger les cadavres des expériences ratés du laboratoire … beurk ! soupira à nouveau Rei.

\- Pareil pour moi, souffla l'Ombre.

\- Et puis imaginer que dans votre monde, je me fasse attraper par votre CEEI, si il y en a une … et que je subisse des tests à mon tour … j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre … remarqua Adréa.

Calua se mit à roter d'une manière très grotesque :

\- Désolé … c'est les gaufres … rajouta-t-il.

Le groupe soupira sur la stupidité du « p'tit rigolo » de la bande …

\- Bon … On reste ici ? demanda Rei au groupe en se levant de sa chaise.

\- On reste ici, soupirèrent les autres en se levant à leurs tours.

Notre groupe épuisé par ce discours, décidèrent de finirent les quelques gaufres qui restaient sur une petite assiettes posée sur la table de la salle à manger.

Une fois le ventre prêt à exploser, nos héros s'en allèrent dans leurs chambres respectifs dans le but de piquer un somme, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient guère, c'est que quelqu'un, quelque chose les observaient … l'observateur était tapis dans l'ombre et ricanait à la vue de nos héros.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que toutes ces épopées ne sont pas prêtes d'être terminées. Au contraire ! Elles ne font que commencer !

 _ **To be continued ...**_


End file.
